More To Life
by Preppy in Pink
Summary: Well, I'm stuck on a roof with my annoying exboyfriend who got us in this mess in the first place and you want me to sit here and come up with witty comebacks? I'm sorry, this situation isn't exaclty condusive to that! quote Hermione. HGFW
1. More to Life

More to Life 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company belong to JK Rowling. "More to Life" belongs to Stacie Orrico and her record label.

* * *

**_What is this thing that I feel_**

**_Like I am missing?_**

**_And why can't I let it go?_**

**_There's got to be more to life_**

**_Than chasing down every temporary high_**

**_To satisfy me_**

**_Cause the more that I_**

**_Think there must be more to life_**

**_Well there's life but I'm sure_**

**_There's got to be more..._**

**_More to Life, Stacie Orrico

* * *

_**

Chapter One

"Good evening. You are watching WINN, Wizarding International News Network, and this is Correspondent Hermione Granger reporting from Hogsmeade in the United Kingdom. At approximately four oh seven pm, London time, several wizards were arrested on charges of illegal use of charms on barrels. Dolores Kettlebrick, Chad Noele, and Gee Albany were bewitching these barrels full of butterbeer to roll until they hit someone. No one was hurt although quite a few wound up sticky after this childish incident. The three pranksters are facing a fine and probation. That's all here in Hogsmeade. Stay tuned for the ten o'clock news after the special concert tonight starring Celina Warbeck, the award winning singing sensation." I said staring into the camera.

"That's a cut," a chubby man, my boss, said. "Good work, Hermione dear."

"Sam, when am I going to get a real report?" I asked, dropping the microphone in its case.

"Darling, you have real reports," Sam answered as he pointed to something for the camera man to get.

"Sam, you know bloody well what I mean. I don't want to report rolling barrels of butterbeer or wizards that attempt to launch cats into flight. I want to report real issues like Ministry laws or wars. Not pranksters who want their thirty second shot at fame."

"Hermione, just be patient. You have only been working this job for two years. You can't expect to be on top right away." Sam said, which didn't really help my mood any whatsoever.

"Come on, Mione let's go get dinner at the Three Broomsticks." Lavender Brown, my best friend, my roommate and make up artist, said, placing her perfectly tanned arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know." I said, picking my purse up off the cobblestone street and throwing on my arm.

"We don't even have to eat dinner! We can skip straight to the brownie sundaes if you want."

"I'm in!" I giggled and we turned onto one of the busy main streets of Hogsmeade, unlike the small one we had just filmed on. The Three Broomsticks, the largest pub in Hogsmeade, was packed as usual.

"Where do you want to sit?" Lavender asked, although the clearly wasn't much of a choice seeing as how almost every table was full.

"At a table that-" I glanced around. "-has been cleaned." Servers were darting around, they were obviously short handed tonight. There wasn't enough to serve people, let alone clean the tables of those who had already left.

"You want to just go eat somewhere else?" Lavender practically shouted over the roar of wizards. "What about that little café on the next block over?"

"You mean Tea Leaves? Parvati said that place was really cool." I answered, eager to get out of the place. My head was beginning to pound with the deafening roar of wizards all gripping about their lousy day at work.

"I think its right down this way," Lavender said as we nearly avoided being run over by an old hag pushing a cart full of dead flowers and a variety of squash.

"I think you are right." I replied. "So when are you and Seamus tying the knot?"

Lavender blushed profusely. "He hasn't popped the question yet but I know he will soon. I already found the perfect wedding dress."

"You are going to be such a pretty bride." I said honestly despite the fact that I envied her natural beauty. She was tall and paper thin, possibly due to the fact that she was a health food nut. She had pretty golden blonde shoulder length straight hair and just the perfect amount of light freckles sprinkled across her nose. And these pretty ocean blue eyes that everyone wants. I swear to Merlin, that I have never even seen a zit on her face. She doesn't even wear make-up. You know, she should probably be the one on the wizard wireless news. They broadcast it over televisions, which now wizards have been using since they have realized, thanks to a muggle specialist, that it makes it easier to communicate news rather than by sending out a million owls. Lavender looks as if she should be on the telly but she definitely doesn't have enough brains to be a reporter. I highly doubt that Lavender knows anything about foreign countries except for which ones have excellent beaches and the only wars she knows about are the wars in the romance books she reads where the knight has to rescue the princess from her country at war.

Not that I should really be talking. None of my reports have covered anything remotely intelligent. I have covered everything from an outbreak of flobberworms at a pet store to a muggle mailbox which refused to open thanks to some menacing witch who cast a charm on her poor little old neighbor. Honestly, do people have anything better to do with their time that hex eighty-five year old muggle's mailboxes?

"Oh my god, Hermione," Lavender said, drawing in a quick breathe. "I didn't mean to go this way."

I was terribly confused until I looked around. I realized that up a couple stores was WWW, Fred and George's store. And it was in the only path to Tea leaves.

"Its fine," I muttered, looking at my clogs and not at the store.

"Have you talked to any of them? Since you know, you and Ron.." Lavender said, obviously uncomfortable.

"Broke up? No." I replied, a little too harshly I think because Lavender sort of side stepped away from me.

"Well, it's not like we are going to talk to them, we are just walking by." Lavender said a little unconvincingly.

"Right. No one will see us. We are just worrywarts." I said and Lavender smiled weakly.

You see, Ron and I were in the perfect relationship two years ago, when we were both twenty one. Then things fell apart. I mean they didn't really fall apart, it's just we were at two different places. Ron had his career established. He played keeper for the Chudley Cannons. I had just gotten my career off the ground. Neither of us was every home, always traveling with work. One rare night when we were both home, we got into a huge argument about how we never see each other. We both had totally different solutions to the problem. I wanted to take a break but still technically be together. Ron wanted to get married which was something I definitely wasn't ready for. And he didn't take it to well when I said that I wasn't ready. I left that night and never went back to the burrow. I haven't talked to him since and I don't think I ever will.

As we walked past the store, my eyes got the better of me and darted up to look in the bright and colorful window. Fred and George were setting off a display of products to show a customer their effects. I recognized that customer. I leaned forward to get a better look.

"No!" I said, stomping my foot for emphasis.

"Please, Mione!" Lavender pleaded.

"I don't care if Seamus is in there! I wouldn't go in there even if the author of Hogwarts, A History was in there giving out autographs!" I shouted

"You would so go in there if the author of Hogwarts, A History was in there."

"Okay, maybe I would but he isn't in there now so I am not going in!"

"Mione, I can't go in there alone! Seamus will totally know that I only went in there because he was in there and then he will think I am some obsessive stalker or something!" Lavender whined.

"Well you might as well be a stalker! Do you realize how many pictures of him there are in our apartment? You have more than his mother probably does!"

"Please just go in! I only want to say hi! Just pretend that we were going in to buy your brother a birthday present and we happen to casually bump into him! Please!"

"Lavender, you realize that I don't have a brother, don't you?"

"Please Mione! You can be my maid of honor at the wedding!"

"I was going to be the maid of honor before this weird obsessive stalking episode! Can't you just talk to him when you see him for dinner tomorrow? He is coming over remember?"

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't say hi to my boyfriend who could possibly be my fiancée in a few days?"

"You would be the kind of girlfriend whose best friend's ex-boyfriend's older brothers own the store that your boyfriend is in. You would be the kind of girlfriend that doesn't want to humiliate her best friend in front of her ex-boyfriend, whom she ran away from two years, brothers."

"You do realize that I didn't follow any of that right? You said 'friend' like a record number of times in one conversation." Lavender said, now pulling me towards the door to the Weasley shop.

"Lav..."

"Mione, please? I promise that you don't have to say anything to them."

"You so owe me for this!"

"Anything! I swear!"

A little bell rang as the two of us stepped in the store. Seamus, Fred, and George all turned in the direction of the door. I felt like a deer in headlights.

"Seamus!" Lavender squealed and ran up to hug her adorable Irish boyfriend. Seamus hugged her absentmindedly and stared at me if I lost my mind. Before he was Lavender's boyfriend he was like the third member of our little friendship. He came over and watched sappy muggle movies (which he seemed to enjoy a lot for being a guy) with us when we were both upset at something a boyfriend had done or a particular bad day (especially the segment that featured me and Lavender reporting about a pair of bewitched flying monkeys. I still have nightmares about that.). He knew very well of my situation with Ron and the rest of the Weasleys.

But since I was standing in this store now being stared at by one of my friends, and my ex's brothers while Lavender rambled about some great deal she had gotten on this sweater at Madame Fleur's Shoppe, I was beginning to wonder if maybe I really was as insane as Seamus apparently thought I was. I should have at least thought to use a glamour charm before walking in the store. A good thought, just a tad bit too late...

"Mione." George said, haphazardly placing the fake wand he was holding back on the display.

"Wow.um it's been awhile." Fred commented, although it sounded as if he was sort of ticked at me.

Just remember, I thought to myself, Lavender promised I wouldn't have to talk. Say nothing. Pretend you forgot English or something. Thoughts were blazing through my mind. Maybe I could convince him that he had mistaken me for someone else.

"Uh, no hablo ingles." I muttered.

"Yo hablo español también, Hermione!" Fred hissed.

Crud, it figured that I picked the one other language in the world that Fred Weasley knew.

"Hi, Fred. George." I said, staring at my scuffed up clogs for the second time in this short afternoon.

"Nice to see you too, Hermione." Fred snapped. "It's only been what two years since our last conversation?"

"Something like that." I said, knowing very well that my face was beating red.

Fred seemed to soften a bit, seeing that I was clearly uncomfortable. Seamus and Lavender were staring at me and I had a feeling that George was too even though I couldn't see him since he was now standing behind me.

"I think we ought to go and leave you here to sort things out," Lavender whispered.

No! I wanted to scream at her but she had apparated away. Why hadn't I thought of that? We could have just apparated past the store! I swear, my best ideas come just a little bit too late.

"So want to explain what happened, Mione?" George asked.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Please please review! Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.

Cya,

Simple plan gc fan


	2. Jaded

More to Life 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company belong to JK Rowling. "Jaded" belongs to Mest and their record label

* * *

_**There's a time and place for everything**_

_**There's a reason why certain people meet**_

_**There's a destination for everyone**_

_**What's the explanation when we're done?**_

_**All the summer nights spent wondering**_

_**So many questions asked**_

_**No one is answering**_

_**Will it be okay if I left today?**_

_**Took my chances on what you said was wrong**_

_**Jaded, Mest**_

* * *

****

Chapter Two

"So you want to explain what happened, Hermione?" George asked, folding his freckled arms over his chest.

I squirmed. I was so pissed at Lavender for just leaving me here alone with these two - well I can't really call them a bad name seeing as how they never really did anything to me but you get the picture. She could have stayed and helped me out a little. Mental note to self: next time you run into ex's brothers bring a friend with a backbone.

"I'm sure Ron told you all about it," I said, edging to the door. Fred stepped in front of me, for he had clearly seen what I was doing.

"Actually that's the funny part. Ron didn't mention anything either." Fred replied, locking his gaze with mine. I looked away. Forget the friend with a backbone, I need one first.

"But something must have happened." George added. "Two people don't just suddenly part ways and never see each other again for no good reason, now do they?"

"It's a long story," I sighed, exasperated.

A flash of sympathy crossed Fred's face. "Why don't you come get a drink with us?"

"Now is not really a good time." I said, still edging to the door.

"Come on. You don't have to explain about the break up. Just come out and catch up, okay?" George said. Fred shot him a look which clearly suggested that I did have to explain about the break up but George shot him just as pleasant a look back.

"Come on," Fred said firmly.

I could tell they weren't going to leave me alone. And the twins seemed just odd enough to become one of those 'obsessive stalker people' that Lavender worries about. I could just imagine them popping out from behind dark corners trying to get me to explain what happened. Actually, it would be kind of funny if someone really did wait for me in a dark corner all day and jump out but that's a whole other issue.

"Fine," I grumbled giving in.

"Grab your coat and we'll be off." George replied, pulling a coat off an old stick that didn't appear like it was meant to be a coat rack.

"George, it is like seventy degrees out."

"Never mind then."

"So what will ye'all have to drink tonight?" the waiter asked in a rough husky voice.

"Firewhisky," I replied, knowing that by the time this interrogation was over, I was definitely going to need it.

"Butterbeer." Fred answered.

"Same as the lady," George replied, pocketing his wand.

"So..." I said feeling very very uncomfortable.

"Where do you work?" Fred asked, drumming his fingers on the wooden round table of the now less busy Three Broomsticks.

"A news correspondent for WINN." I replied, grateful that the waiter was headed our way with the drinks. I heard the firewhisky was strong and I had a feeling that I was going to need that, my nerves already rattling.

"You are a news correspondent?" Fred raised his eyebrows. "After that bit about Rita Skeeter, you became a reporter?"

"I don't report gossip," I hissed. "I report factual information."

Fred sipped his drink. "So do you live near here or were you working on a segment?"

"Both, actually." I answered, the knots in my stomach slowly unraveling now that I was pretty sure that Fred wasn't going to attack me. "We were working on story but Lavender and I live on the northeast side of Hogsmeade. Over by the Apothecary and the Quill & Ink Book shop." Oh, god. I just blabbed where I lived. What if he told Ron? I don't want to face Ron. But Ron may already know, the little voice in my head whispered. I mean, Harry knows where I live. What if Harry told Ron? I need to get duct tape and just tape my mouth shut.

"We live over that way." George commented, seeming a little out of it. I was beginning to feel light headed and a little out of it too but I figured it was just from all the smoke from the wizard's pipe at the table next to ours. Fred however didn't seem light headed at tall. Maybe it was the drinks..

"So why didn't you talk to us after you broke up with Ron?" Fred asked. "You didn't have to forget the rest of us. You left a lot of people when you ran away."

I put my head on the table. The room appeared to be moving now. "I don't know. You know how I am about talking to people. I get so uncomfortable."

George downed the rest of his drink and sort of dropped the mug on the table causing me to jump. "Mione, you know when you talk on WINN, millions of people are listening?"

"But I am not talking to them face to face." I whispered, closing my eyes, praying to Merlin that the spinning would stop. "Um, guys I am going to need a rain check on this conversation. I don't feel so good."

For the first time in a really long time, Fred seemed like his normal self. Forgiving and caring. "Do you need us to walk you home, Mione? You don't look so great."

"I'm fine," I moaned, getting to my feet. I reached for my purse but nearly fell. Fred caught my arm before I hit the stone floor of the pub. That would have hurt pretty bad if I'd actually hit it.

"We are going to walk you home," Fred stated fiercely, grabbing my arm. I couldn't really argue with him because I had a feeling that if I did he would do that thing where he throws his hands in air when he is frustrated. And if he did that, he would have to let go of my arm which would result in me hitting that stone floor after all.

"Um, Fred," George said, glancing at his watch. "I promised Katie, I'd be home ten minutes ago. I'll see you at the store tomorrow. Hope you feel better, Mione."

"Thanks," I muttered and gaped in shock as he got off his stool and walked away as if he had never even drank that darn firewhisky. "Bye."

I dropped a few sickles on the table next to our empty mugs and the two of us walked out of the pub. Well, Fred walked; I more stumbled out the door the only reason I wasn't on the ground was because he kept grabbing me by the sleeve of my shirt.

The night sky was really pretty. I remember that from my drunk walk home. I kept staring at the sparkly stars. "So, George is with Katie?" I commented, as I caught Fred staring at me staring at the stars.

"They got married six months ago. You would have known that if you had bothered to keep in touch." Fred snapped coldly.

"Why are you so pissed off?" I asked, apparently more brave than I was earlier most likely due to the large amount of firewhisky in me.

"You made a lot of people upset. Ginny, one of your best friends, you forgot. Mum worries all the time."

"Ugh," I smacked my forehead which I of course I instantly regretted, seeing as how I already had a pounding headache. "I'm sorry, Fred. It's just everything went wrong at once."

I staggered and Fred walked in silence for the next few minutes. "I would have thought that you would have been glad to see me go."

Fred whipped his head around to look at me. "Why do you think that?"

"Fred, we never got along in school. I studied for lessons and you tried to get out of them. I abided by the rules and you set records for breaking them. We were so different."

"Then. We have both changed over the years." Fred answered solemnly.

"Fred Weasley, are you trying to tell me that in the seven years since you left Hogwarts you have matured?" I laughed.

"If you think that playing with tricks all day constitutes as mature, then yes I have matured a great deal." Fred teased.

"I still don't see why you were upset when I left. We never even talked when I was with Ron."

"You are part of the family. Hell, I was even upset when Percy left despite the fact that I hate him."

"Great, now you are comparing me to a monstrous traitor."

"No, I'm just saying that you are like family and you will be apart of it no matter what happens. I missed you when you left as I missed Percy when he left."

"The only reason you missed Percy was because he was the victim of the majority of your pranks. Was that the reason you missed me?" I asked, scrapping my clog against the cobblestone road. We turned past the Apothecary and started up a hill.

"No. That wasn't the only reason." Fred smiled.

I laughed. Hard. I don't know why. I just couldn't control it. I no longer felt tipsy and light headed. I felt sort of carefree and silly. Fred looked at me as if I was insane and smiled again, revealing his perfectly white straight teeth.

"You have pretty teeth," I said sort of randomly.

Fred looked bewildered. "Okay..."

We stepped on the apartment building porch. "I'll let you go in now," Fred whispered. "It was good to see you, Hermione."

I stared blankly at the door. "Fred?"

Fred turned around. "What, Mione?"

"I forget what apartment is mine."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Thanks to KitSa and Alyx for reviewing.

Cya,

Simple Plan GC fan


	3. It's About Time

More to Life 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company belong to JK Rowling. "It's About Time," belongs to Lillix and their record label.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I was going to post this chapter Thursday but then pain in the butt Isabel came and I couldn't use the computer for while. Sorry about the delay.

* * *

**_One of these days it all comes together_**

**_One of those days that goes on forever_**

**_Think I sound crazy? Maybe whatever_**

**_What's it all about?_**

**_It's about life_**

**_It's about fun_**

**_It's over before it has begun_**

**_It's about you_**

**_It's about me_**

**_It's about everything between_**

**_And I say, I say good bye to you_**

**_I say hi to you, no clue_**

**_It's about time..._**

**_It's About Time, Lillix_**

* * *

****

Chapter Three

Fred's POV

"What do you mean you don't know which apartment is yours?" I asked her.

Hermione sunk to her knees on the porch and burst out laughing. "I have no idea which one I live in."

"This is not funny." I said as serious as I could be even though it was rather funny to think you forgot which apartment you lived in. It was also pretty funny to see smart, serious, uptight Hermione sloshed and clueless.

Hermione stopped laughing and looked me in the eyes. "Can you help me get in?"

Well, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just leave the laughing idiot on the front porch. "Sure, I'll help you." I sighed, pulling her up to her feet. Hermione smiled and threw her head back.

"I feel really good except for the part where I feel like I could hurl," she said to no one in particular. She was staring at the stars again as if they were the only things in the whole wide world that mattered to her. She was prettier than she was in school and had changed a lot since Ron and she broke up. Her hair was a lot longer and straighter and also a lot darker than it had been before. It was now such a dark chocolate color that you could almost mistake her hair for being black. Her eyes were bright blue and sparkling with the reflections of the night stars. Her skin was an unreal pale but it was because she had such contrasting dark hair now and since she was wearing all black like she does everyday now. Lavender really did her make-up well too. I wonder why she changed so drastically but it seems to for the better. At least looks wise. Her personality is weird. She has got this cynical side now, something she didn't have until she dated Ron. And the career she chose was something totally unexpected. It's like once she got through with Ron she became someone else. I watch her report all the dumbest things on the telly everyday. I can't help it partly because the telly is like the neatest thing in the world and partly because it is funny to watch the most serious girl in school report about bewitched salad tongs.

"Do you have your key?" I asked.

Hermione didn't peel her eyes away from the stars. "Yup."

"Can I have it to open the door?" I asked her patiently. She didn't look at me once again. No person, not even a sloshed one, stares at the stars that bloody long.

"Nope." She answered sweetly.

"Hermione, give me your purse," I demanded. Now this, the far more valuable item of the two (purse and key); she handed over as if it was nothing. I took the denim purse and nearly dropped it. It weighed like a million kilograms!

I pulled out a (very thick and hardback) book titled, A Brief History of Hogsmeade (That book so did not appear to be anything close to brief. I'd hate to see the unabridged version) Then I pulled out two hairbrushes, a flashlight (for reading in the dark, Hermione explained), batteries (in case the ones in the flashlight died, whatever that means), a celly fellytone (It's a portable fellytone. I asked Mione if I could use it but she said I might end up calling Indonesia or something which is ridiculous cause I don't even know anyone in Indonesia or even where it is for that matter.), her wand (the only important thing in the whole bloody thing well except for maybe her wallet), a map of Belgium (which looks nothing like the waffles by the way), but no key.

"Fred," Hermione whispered "Its Belgian waffles not Belgium waffles."

"You know what bites? The fact that you are completely sloshed and you are still smarter than I am." Pathetic, I know.

"I am not sloshed." She replied indignantly as she sat down on the porch.

I sat down next to her since it was obvious we weren't going to get in any time soon. "If you aren't sloshed, then I am Prince Harry."

Hermione looked confused. "I thought you were Fred?"

"Never mind," I said, shaking my head. We sat in silence until I had a brilliant idea. I mean, a very brilliant idea. "Alohomora!" I shouted at the door. And magically (ha ha) it opened.

"You can't open the apartments like that." Hermione giggled. "Only the main door. The apartment doors are spelled."

So now we were in. "What floor do you live on?"

"Seventh; the very top floor," She answered confidently.

We started up the flights of stairs well because Hermione was in no condition to apparate and I was also way too tired (from dealing with Hermione) to even try apparating myself. After what seemed like forever, we reached the top floor. "Um, Mione?"

"Uh, huh." She mumbled, laying her head against my arm.

"There are only five floors."

"They must have gotten ridden of the other two then." Hermione said, dead serious. It took all my might not to burst out laughing.

I assumed since she had aforementioned said that she lived on the top floor that this is what floor she really meant. Or else we were in the wrong apartment building. Hopefully, it was the first reason.

I looked down the hall. There were six apartments which the chance of picking the right one was like some percent...oh who am I kidding? I can't do math.

I picked the door closest to the stairwell and rang the bell. A high pitched yippy animal started growling which led me to believe that it wasn't her apartment. Crookshanks' growl is much deeper than that animal's.

The second one I knocked on, an older guy, maybe thirty five or so, answered the door. "Welcome to the party!" he roared, obvious that he, like Mione, had a little too much of something to drink.

"Sorry, we must have the wrong apartment," I apologized.

"Hey, aren't you that girl down the hall?" the guy asked, running his hands through his hair but his hair didn't stick up funny like mine normally does. Some guys just get all the luck.

Hermione paid no attention whatsoever. "No, it's her twin sister," I snapped, sarcastically.

"Oh, you look a lot like her," was his intelligent response. Okay, he got the gift of great hair but when they were giving out brains, he obviously thought they said trains and said 'no, thank you'.

"Well, tell your sister that she is pretty," he said to Hermione. I have no idea if he truly thought that Hermione had a twin or if he was being sarcastic.

"Would you leave her alone?" I snapped, suddenly feeling very defensive.

"Why?" was his second dumb response of the night.

"Dude you are at least twelve years older than her and ten years dumber." I snapped.

"Chill, dude!" the guy said, throwing his hands in the air. "Let her make her own decision."

Hermione looked at me and then at him before whispering, "Why is it that a carrot is more orange than an orange?"

This time I could not contain my laughter. I tried but I couldn't. I thought the timing in which she said it was hilarious. Apparently I was the only though.

"I was being serious," Hermione whined, looking at me.

"That is a good question," The idiot replied and he looked as if he was seriously pondering the question.

"Come on," I said, leading Hermione away from the dummy in the doorway.

"Bye, bye," she waved to the guy and he looked confused.

The third door had a door knocker that read The Parkers and the fourth door was wide open, revealing a teenage girl and her mother unloading groceries. That left two doors. I chose the one on the right.

A blonde haired boy about nine answered the door. "Hello?" he asked, eyeing Hermione.

"Lavender!" Hermione squealed and the little boy looked panicked.

"No..." He said, warily. "I'm Eric. You baby sit me and Michael on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"I'm sorry," I stepped in before Hermione lost her job as a babysitter. "Hermione isn't feeling well and I was trying to take her home. I must have the wrong apartment."

Eric looked at Hermione and placed his hand on her arm. "I hope you feel better," he whispered to her. Then he turned to me and said, "She lives there." He pointed across the hall.

Now, somebody tells me where she lives! Of course, by this time though I had already figured out that that was her apartment was that was the only one I hadn't checked!

"Um, hey Michael was it?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Michael is my twin. I'm Eric."

"Yeah. Do you have a spare key for her apartment?" I motioned to Hermione. "She locked hers in earlier."

Eric nodded and gestured for me to come in. I tried to pull Hermione in but she simply sank down to the floor, where I decided it would just be easier to leave her there rather than try and drag her in.

The apartment was fairly large and decorated entirely (well what I saw of the apartment) in a nautical theme. Eric led me into the kitchen area where his mirror image was sitting there with a deck of self shuffling cards.

"Took you long enough," Michael snapped. "Who are you?"

Eric looked at me as if he wasn't quite sure what to say. "Um, he's Mione's boyfriend."

"Friend." I corrected, hastily. "Just friend."

"Sorry," Eric said. "You look like the boy in the picture."

"What picture?"

"The one of her old boyfriend. It's on her dresser. But she won't talk about it." Michael answered for Eric.

"Ron." Eric replied. "His name is Ron. She says she doesn't like him."

"Oh, well I'm Fred," was all I could think to say.

"But she does," Michael finished and placed the deck of cards to the side next to a cast iron cauldron on the counter.

These were very intelligent nine year olds. "How do you know that?"

"Her eyes get all what's the word?" Michael asked Eric.

"Watery. And then she changes the subject." Eric said rather to Michael than to me.

"But she got rid of that picture." Michael pointed out.

"No. She just cut the part with Ron in it out. She left the picture of her and Harry." Eric countered. Then he turned to me. "Have you met Harry Potter? He is cool. Much cooler than Ron."

"We never met Ron," Michael said.

"But he made Mione cry."

"True."

These kids were definitely a lot smarter than I was at nine. If I had seen my baby sitter crying I probably would have just assumed she poked herself in the eye (that really does hurt) and never thought twice about it; much less have a conversation about it with some guy I didn't know.

"Here's the key." One of the twins waved it in my face. I couldn't tell which one it was though for they had both started moving around the kitchen simultaneously.

I had almost forgotten the whole reason I was standing in the kitchen decorated to look like a boat. I took the key and said good bye to the twins.

I came back into the hallway to find Hermione gone. Gone, as in not where I left her half asleep on the floor. I glanced around only to realize that her door was open.

"Mione?" I called into the apartment.

"Hi ya!" she squealed, jumping out from around the corner.

I jumped at least a foot in the air and the key went flying from my hand to only god knows where. She doubled over laughing.

"I found the key!" she laughed. Okay, Hermione drunk was actually quite weird. This whole first I'm-spaced-out, then I'm-completely-useless, and now her I'm-extremely hyper-mood thing was really weird. "Guess where it was?"

"Where?" I said, closing the door to the hallway. The lady unloading her groceries, was watching us.

"In my...pocket!" She said pausing for what I think she meant to be dramatic effect. She then spun around and nearly tripped for like the millionth time that night.

"I think you need to sit down." I said, picking her up off the floor as she rubbed her head from hitting the wall.

"I am fine," she giggled.

"Oh yeah, you're fine all right. That's why you just mistook a nine year old boy for your twenty three year old room mate." I said, guiding her into the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with stuff but didn't look like any of the stuff had ever actually been used for cooking. The coffee pot contained a small cactus like plant and the bread box was over flowing with newspapers that had haphazardly been stuffed in there. Mail filled a large salad bowl on the table, next to the sugar bowl which held several quills and the creamer which held the ink for them. I opened the freezer to look for ice to put on her head and guess what I found (not ice ) but stack upon stack of old Witch Weeklys. Not that the items in the refrigerator were much better. An array of objects including herbs (well I guessed they did belong in the fridge), some empty glass jars, a set of keys, three candles, two purple gumdrops, more mail, a few copies of the Daily Prophet, a single rose still in its cellophane wrapper from the florist, a sponge, a loaf of bread (I guess it didn't fit in the bread box because of all the newspapers), a set of headphones, a hand mirror, and a pack of stationary from Florish and Blotts. It was like walking into one of those weird find- what's-wrong-with-the-picture kind of things.

"They do look a lot alike," Hermione insisted.

I shook my head. "Sure, maybe if Lavender was a foot and a half shorter and Eric wore pink eye shadow."

Hermione let her head fall onto the table. "Are you okay, Mione?" I asked, gently shaking her shoulder.

"No." She hissed. "I feel like someone whacked me in the head with a bludger and then stuck me on a spinning tea cup ride."

Now that was hilarious. (Of course, I don't quite understand the whole bit about the spinning tea cup thing but I imagine it to be quite amusing to watch person sit in a tea cup, let alone a spinning one.)

I glanced down at my watch. It was nearly twelve. "Are you okay, Mione?"

"I am fine." She said. "I'll just sleep it off."

"I'll let you sleep then." I said.

"Good night, Fred," she called.

"Good night, Mione." I replied.

"Hey, Fred?" She said as I opened the door.

"What?"

"Thanks a bunch, Fred." She smiled. "Take care Fred."

"Bye, Mione."

She closed her eyes and laid her head down on the sofa cushion. "Love you," she murmered into her pillow.

I think my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Sorry I had to tell this chapter from Fred's point of view because it didn't really work right with Hermione being out of it and all. I'm not sure yet, but I am thinking about switching back and forth between view points. Would you guys rather it be in just Hermione's point of view or both?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	4. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

More to Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even this disclaimer. The song is property of the wonderful singer, Jesse McCartney, and his record company people.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Don't Go Breaking My Heart**

_**Right from the start **_

_**I gave you my heart **_

_**Oh, baby **_

_**You know I gave you my heart **_

_**Don't go breaking my heart **_

_**Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my heart **_

_**Oh, baby, **_

_**I gave you my heart**_

**-Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Jesse McCartney

* * *

**

"Mione, get up!" Lavender said, violently shaking me which did not help my headache what so ever. It already felt like there was a bludger loose in my head without her help. "It's big report day!"

I tripped from being tangled in the blankets as I jumped out of bed. Lavender gave me a hand. "You mean?"

"Sam gave us the assignment! We get to cover the Hogsmeade Summer Festival!" Lavender squealed, hugging me. "Now get dressed! If I were you, I'd wear that cute little black mini-skirt and the bubblegum pink top."

"I don't own any of those." I thought, visioning my closet.

"Oh, yeah, they're mine. "Lavender remembered.

After going through my wardrobe at least three times (with Lavender determining that we need to do serious shopping on our next day off), she decided on layered black skirt and a black top.

Hogsmeade was packed with people. Tourists in town for the festival and the regular crowd, the street just seemed to be filled to capacity.

"Hermione!" Sam, my boss, yelled from down a side alley. "Over here!"

I grabbed Lavender by the wrist and pulled her through the crowd, as she was not paying one bit of attention to Sam.

"What's my assignment?" I asked eagerly. "Do I get to cover the All Night Party for Charity?" That was like a huge assignment. As many people watched it as they watched the quidditch finals. It was this huge party with tons of celebrities making appearances for charity. Last year the singer Jesse Carter gave this awesome spur of the moment concert. I wasn't reporting but I was there. It was great.

"Um, no." Sam said, looking a little nervous. "You get to cover the book signing."

Lavender hit me on the arm. "You love books!" She said, as if I didn't already know that.

"Who is the author?" I asked, thinking I had to get a book for myself.

"He's already sold more then his publisher expected." Sam replied.

"Wow. How many copies so far?"

"Um, three."

"You want me to cover a guy who sold only three copies? He must suck if his publisher didn't even think he would sell that many!" I cried, outraged. This was my big break, the covering of a guy who can't sell a book.

"Isn't there anything else?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest. I was NOT going to cover the story of some horrible book writer.

"Not work."

"Then I won't do it."

Lavender tapped me on the shoulder. "Mione, we need to pay the rent."

Guess I was going to cover it after all.

* * *

"Your total comes to seven sickles with tax." I told the customer. 

She handed me the money and muttered something about getting her brother back before walking away.

"I wanted to thank you for last night." I whipped around. Hermione was standing there, looking rather down, with her buddy, some blonde haired girl examining a shelf of edible bubbles. She looked vaguely familiar.

"No problem." I replied, coming out from behind the counter. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah. I stopped throwing up awhile ago. My head still hurts though." She said, taking her sunglasses off.

"So what brings you up this way of town? Only a fool would venture out o Hogsmeade today. It's a zoo. But good for business though."

"I got stuck with a lousy segment interviewing an author at the Feathery Quill at noon. What a bad story. I am never going to get to do anything big."

I remembered what Hermione said last night. Love you, Fred. I just looked at her, all pretty and cute, standing there with that depressed look on her face. "You will have a big story."

"Fred, this story sucks." She said, her friend picked up an Unlightable Candle and smelled it.

"It will be huge." I said. She just looked at me with a confused look. "I promise. It starts at twelve, right?"

"Fred, what are you talking about?" She said, warily.

"Never mind that," I said, pulling her into a hug. "Now smile."

She just gave a weak smile and pulled away. "I have to go make sure I know the dumb author before I start, so I'll see you later. Come on, Lavender."

"I want to come back when we're done. That candle smells so good and I love the candles burning when I take a relaxing bath."

"Lavender, the candle doesn't light."

"I don't want to light it, I want to burn it."

"That's the same thing." Hermione argued.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it- you know what, never mind." She said, looking at me and giving me one of those smiles that showed she was getting frustrated with her friend. "I better get going Fred, I'll talk to you later."

"Good luck, Mione," I whispered. She waved as exited the store. Was it me, or was my heart beating a million beats a minute? Was it because of Hermione? Nah, I was crazy, it was probably just the taco I ate for breakfast.

* * *

"You must be Hermione. I'm Pierre." 

I turned around to look at the author. There he was, tall and athletic, with this gorgeous sandy color hair and sprite bottle green eyes.

"Hi," I said. Merlin, he was so, so cute. He'd be the perfect boyfriend if he wasn't such a horrible author. I tried to make polite conversation until the shoot. "So, um, Pierre, what is your book about? Your publisher had some, um, unusual expectations."

Pierre laughed, revealing his awesomely white teeth. I think I heard Lavender sigh. "He doesn't expect any to sell. Just go ahead and say it."

I cleared my throat; I was highly uncomfortable yet Pierre seemed really okay with the fact that his publisher did not expect him to sell anything. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why did your publisher publish a book that he did not think would sell?"

Pierre laughed again. "My other books, 101 Ways to Land Yourself in Detention and 202 Ways to Escape Detention, were best sellers. But I decided that for my third book, I wanted to do something more important, something that had an effect, not just teaching pranksters at school how to escape from horrible detentions. Since my other books were best sellers, my publisher was pressured by his boss to publish this book too. It wasn't that he didn't like it. He said it was too controversial."

"What's it about?" I asked. At least I knew that this guy wasn't a totally bad writer, even if his best sellers sounded like something that Fred and George would have written.

"I know I sound off my rocker but give me a chance to explain myself before you jump to conclusions," he said, taking a breath for dramatic effect, " It's called Release the Prisoners: Stop the Slavery of the House Elves. What do you think?"

"He's your soul mate!" Lavender said with big eyes. My heart and head felt the same way. Not only was he cute but he was smart. I know, he's probably already married.

"What?" Pierre asked with a smile. (And no ring!)

"When I went to Hogwarts, I started the House-Elf Liberation Front and S.P.E.W." I replied, feeling my cheeks heat up.

Pierre's face lit up. I made a guy's face light up! Woo hoo! "I saw your website!" He replied, excitedly. Lavender made a face and sat down on a table filled with copies of Elizabeth Ray's Thirty Minute Potions.

"You are a wizard and you have the internet?" I asked in astonishment. It was very rare to meet a fellow wizard, even one muggle-born that fancied using the internet.

"I'm half and half. My mum is witch but my dad isn't. He has the internet in his office for work. I grew up with it. Computers are so much easier to use to type up books. I can't believe these witches and wizards who insist on avoiding muggle things and end up writing out entire novels with a quill and ink. It's bloody insane!"

"I whole-heartedly agree."

"Say, after this segment want to grab a cup of tea or something?"

I think I was in love.

* * *

"George, I'm taking a break." I said, he nodded in reply but I don't think he was truly listening or else he would not have let me leave. Customers were everywhere, the store was packed corner to corner. 

I went into the back room and pulled several containers of the same fireworks we had used during our seventh year. Guaranteed to cause a bang. Hermione would have her big story after all

* * *

"Good afternoon, this is Hermione Granger reporting live from the annual Hogsmeade Summer Festival. I am standing here with the author of best- selling books, 101 Ways to Land Yourself in Detention and 202 Ways to Escape Detention. Pierre Gregory has just released his third sensational novel, Release the Prisoners! Stop the Slavery of the House-elves. Pierre, could you tell us a little about the book?" I said with a big smile. And I didn't even have to fake it. 

"Although my first novels hint at my humorous and mischievous side, I am very serious when it comes to the topic of the enslaving of elves. These elves are forced into doing the dirty work of wizards and have no power against it. I think that we-"

Pierre was cut off by a large boom coming from right outside the store. I grabbed Pierre's hand and pulled him out to the front of the store. Hundreds of pinwheels filled the sky, it was a spectacle bigger than the whole festival in itself.

"YES!" Lavender shouted, jumping up and down. "WE FINALLY HAVE A STORY!"

This day was just getting better and better.

* * *

Hermione came running out of the store with some preppy looking blonde guy. I have no idea who he was. Oh wait, he was probably that author she was upset about it. The guy certainly looked too pretty to string two intelligent thoughts together. Did I just call a guy pretty? Whoa, I have been spending way too much time with Ginny. (She helps out at the store some of time but whenever she's there she just spends the whole time guy- watching, completely useless but she does manage to keep my informed on the latest gossip from home. She stills live there. For example, just yesterday, she told me that Ron accidentally fell of his broom at practice and now has a black eye. Okay, so she doesn't tell me anything important like the time Charlie had to be rushed to the hospital for a burn but she does inform of good stuff to blackmail Ron and Percy with later. Ginny has turned out so well, the little prankster/smart mouth/black-mailer. George and I are so proud.) 

Well anyway, back to the more important thing (Mione, duh). She was just standing there, beautiful as ever, with the biggest smile I had ever seen on her porcelain face. She excitedly began talking into the camera, Preppy Blonde still standing next to her looking, well, preppy.

I watched her from a distance a few minutes more, waiting until her segment was over to go and talk to her. My heat was pounding in excitement. I know it sounds crazy but I think that I really like my little brother's almost fiancé. I mean really like. Maybe even love. Wow, me in love. What a scary thought.

* * *

"This is Hermione Granger signing off here at the Hogsmeade Summer Festival. Stay tuned for all night coverage of the All Night Party for Charity. Musical guests include The Weird Sisters, Fifteen Firebolts, Lunar Eclipse, Carina Faye, and Frozen in Time. Special appearances by comedian Belinda Ross, actress Marina Dodgeson, and actors Oliver Zipwindle and Glenn Sproutbud. Don't miss the Quidditch for Charity Event, tomorrow at noon. You can count on Channel 15 for full coverage. Keep watching channel 15 for tonight there will be a charity raffle for many prizes including copies of Pierre Gregory's latest book, a trip to Majorca for two, concert tickets for Carina Faye in Glasgow on the nineteenth and a signed copy of the latest Lunar Eclipse album, Blocked by the Sun." 

"That's a wrap. Excellent Hermione," Sam said, clapping his hands together.

"You were awesome even with that spur of the moment excitement," Pierre said, just standing there being all cute.

"Thanks," I replied and with that he leaned down and kissed me right on the lips. Merlin, now I know that I am in love.

* * *

I started to walk towards her as her boss rolled the camera away, my heart beating a million miles a minute. Then it stopped (No, not the camera rolling away, I meant my heart). Stupid Preppy Blonde kissed her. 

But that wasn't the worst part. No it wasn't by far.

The worst part was the most heart breaking, gut wrenching feeling ever.

The worst part was that...

She kissed him back.

* * *

Author's Note: So what did you think? Please, please review! I will be ever so grateful! And I promise once school ends (two more weeks) I will be updating much more frequently. Thanks again,

Simple Plan GC Fan


	5. Obviously

More to Life

Author's Note: Some people have expressed deep hatred for Pierre. I am terrible sorry about the amount of anger he has caused but this is a Mione/Fred story.

This chapter took so long to post because of the character Marie. She has an accent which I based off of Fleur's from the fourth book. I wanted to finish it so that I could get a couple of people to read it to make sure that it was understandable. Hopefully it is. But if you don't understand it, the "z"s are in place of "th" and the apostrophe is in place of "h"

For example:

Zis book equals this book

'e is a writer equals he is a writer

I thought people would understand it but my friend suggested that I add this just in case.

Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry I didn't write notes for the last couple of chapters, I was just in a real rush to post the chapters but now I am going to make a sincere effort to thank all of those who took the time to comment.

Spastic bookworm: Thank you so much for reading my story!

Tsk, tsk: I wasn't quite sure what you meant by your comment. Was it a sad story because Fred didn't get Hermione? Or was it sad because it was poorly written? If it was the second one, could you maybe tell me what to do to improve it? Either way, thanks for taking the time to review my story.

Boo: Thanks so much!

Darkening Sky: Glad you like it! Thanks so much for reading.

Gabrielle Madden Lovato: I was just trying to come up with an adjective for green and I was staring at my sprite bottle when I came up with it. Thank you so much for your compliments. Are you a Good Charlotte and Mest fan? They rock!

Saotoshi and Anni: Thank you so much for your offer! I know I have grammar mistakes, I am just terrible at proof-reading. You are so nice! Sorry about your dislike of Hermione and Pierre. (But you're pretty close about his flaws! Don't worry!) Thanks again!

KristenW07: Thanks for reviewing!

Lia06: Pierre is not popular, is he? There are no Pierre supporters. I didn't really expect there to be any though. Oh well. Don't fret, Fred will still be a major part of the story. Thanks for reading!

Xtreme Nuisance: Fred appreciates the hug. LoL. Thanks for reading.

Lady Paine: Sorry about the evilness. Thanks for reviewing.

Mystery of the Night: No, I didn't base Pierre off the guy in simple plan. That didn't even occur to me until you said something. I actually picked the name Pierre because it was the name of this French foreign exchange student I met. Although the exchange student acts nothing like Pierre in this story. I just needed a name. Exchange student Pierre was really nice. His name wasn't Gregory though. My friend suggested that name. I really have no idea why though. Sorry, I just went off on some random 'Pierre' tangent. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

Nissy Padfoot: It does seem like there are a lot of Hermione/George stories. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.

KristenW07: Thanks for reading again!

PsYcHoJo: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Hye em yes: I don't see Hermione as really being that spontaneous but she believes that he is perfect and her soul mate. Thanks for reading!

Spasmic-platapus: Thanks for the compliments!

Yevon: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

Too cool to login: Thanks!

Princess Faye: Thanks for reading!

Peng8noodles: Thanks for the compliments! Hope you like this chapter.

Kyoko. Kai: There does seem to be a lot more George/Mione fics than Fred/Mione. Thanks for reading.

Emalene Angel: Thanks!

Heart of Flame: Sorry! Things will get better for Fred, though.

Mary: Thanks for reading! You found this from a link? I didn't know this story was linked...where is it linked?

Mel B: I don't know why you would go after Pierre when you could have a Weasley twin. But then again, Hermione doesn't know that Fred likes her. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing.

Kelso: Don't worry Fred will bounce back! Thanks for reading!

Tickle the Dragon: Thanks for reading!

DemonPrincess19: Sorry, I try to wait until I have finished a story to post it but I get excited and end up posting it long before I'm done but I hope to update quickly.

Aeris Deathscythe: Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Obviously**

_**Recently I've been **_

_**Hopelessly reaching out for this girl **_

_**Who's out of this world **_

_**Believe me** _

**She's got a boyfriend **

_**He drives around the bend **_

_**Cause he's twenty three **_

_**And he's in the marines **_

_**He'd kill me** _

**So many nights now I find myself **

_**Thinking about her now **_

_**Cause obviously, she's out of my league **_

_**But how can I win? **_

_**She keeps dragging me in **_

_**I never will be good enough be for her** _

**I'm wasting my time because **

_**She'll never be mine I know **_

_**I never will be good enough for her**_

**Obviously by McFly**

* * *

She kissed him back.

She kissed him back. The image just kept replaying in my mind. And I knew I was being stupid. It's not like she betrayed me; hell, she probably still thinks that I'm mad at her but that was never the case, not even when she was a bratty little-brainiac.

I swear if this ever gets out, I will deny it and then send you the loudest howler you have ever heard. I have always been a little jealous of Hermione. Okay, so a lot jealous. Are you happy? I said it. Jealous. I AM JEALOUS!

Now, that I am done my weird screaming inside my head bit, we can move on and I can explain. Hermione is smart. Very smart. She could have any job she wants. Let's face it, one day Hermione will probably be running the wizarding world. I bet she'll be so famous she'll have one of those Chocolate Frog cards. Those are so cool.

And she has, or had, best friends. I've never had very many best friends. Sure, I've had George and believe me having a twin is the best thing that ever happened to me. He's my partner in crime. Only recently, since George moved out to live with Katie, have I experienced life as a normal person. I now live with Oliver Wood, former quidditch tyrant. He's one of my few good friends. Sure, I get along with mostly everyone but I don't have those people like the way Hermione had Ron and Harry and the way she has Seamus and Lavender now. When you are a prankster, people tend not to trust you. For some reason unbeknownst to me, they constantly question any sort of food or other package you give them. Sure, they love hanging out with you. But they never trust you and they never ever take you seriously. Hell, George doesn't take me seriously half the time and he's my twin (but you already kinda knew that)

So there I was just standing there, watching my crush kiss Preppy Blonde. Why do I keep calling him preppy like it's a bad thing? I'm preppy! I guess there just isn't another word that describes him. Well, I can think of a couple others, but they aren't very nice if you catch my drift.

I continued on my little rant as I walked away from the two lovebirds.

"Ah, you missed Hermione," George called to me as I entered the store. "Oh, and thanks for leaving me here with twenty customers. You try ringing up, bagging, and taking exploding crystal balls away from spoiled ten year olds."

"Sorry," I muttered. "And I saw Hermione."

"I think she found her soul mate. That Pierre guy wrote a book about house elves and slavery. It's like he's Hermione's clone." George commented, wrapping one of the very popular exploding crystal balls in bubble wrap. Merlin, I love bubble wrap. It's like the best invention since...Chocolate Frog cards. You have got to love those chocolate frog cards.

Great. All I needed to hear was about Mione's soul mate. She knew the guy all of ten minutes. Half an hour ago she hated the guy and now she's snogging him in the middle of Hogsmeade? I stayed with her all night while she got sick. Didn't that count for anything?

"That's wonderful." I replied in order to conceal my glum mood from George. I am naturally perky person and when I don't act perky, George tends to ask questions. And boy is he stubborn. He just doesn't give up. He just keeps interrogating you until you crack. Honestly, he should go work for the Ministry or something. I could never work on one of those covert Ministry spy organizations. If I was captured by the enemy, all they would have to do is threaten to tickle me and I would spill my entire life story from that time when I was six and placed a garden gnome in Percy's pillow to my fiasco with Hermione today.

"Spill," George said, sitting on the counter. It was lunch time and the crowd in the store had died down. One person lingered by the front window for a second before changing their mind and leaving. Then we were the only two in the store.

"What?" I said as if I didn't understand what he meant.

"You leave this store on cloud nine and come back ten minutes later looking worse the donkey in Winnie the Pooh."

Pooh. What a funny name for a bear. What a funny name for anything actually.

"What?" he said, repeating my sentence. "I was babysitting Katie's nephew with her. Katie thought I should have experience with children. Winnie the Pooh is a very good story by the way. That bear is a magnet for trouble."

"I am fine," I assured George. He shook his head but didn't press the issue any more which was rather unusual. Something was up.

"Well then, would you mind holding down the store for awhile? Katie owled while you were gone and asked if I could meet her for lunch." My deductions were correct.

"Go ahead. The store will probably be dead now that all the parties and concerts started." I said, eager to spend time alone, away from George who would be sure to probe more into my gloominess.

* * *

Kissing Pierre was nice. Really nice. Super nice. If you couldn't already figure out, it was nice. 

"Want to go get a bite to eat?" Pierre asked, running his hand through his blonde hair. His pretty blonde hair.

I looked at Lavender. I didn't want to abandon her. I hated when Seamus showed up and I felt left out, even though Lavender always tried to include me ever since the three of us were no longer friends, now they were a couple and I was the friend.

Lavender smiled back and waved. YES! "Sure," I tried to reply coolly. I'm not that very good at the being cool thing and I think he could tell because he laughed.

"Three Broomsticks?" he said, taking my hand. He took my hand. It was just like a fairy tale; the good kind of fairytale where the girl gets her prince, not the creepy kind where she gets eaten by a wolf.

"Sure."

"So," Pierre said, after we had placed our order; a hamburger and a firewhiskey for him and a salad and a butterbeer for me. (I knew better then to repeat last night's disaster with the firewhiskey) "Give me the basic facts."

"What?" He caught me off guard. I was busy daydreaming about my absolutely wonderful perfect day. A huge story, a soul mate, what more could one person ask for? Winning the lottery, but that might be pushing my luck.

"You know, age, family, stuff like that." He said with a smile. A perfect smile.

"Well, I'm twenty three and an only child. My parents are muggles. I live with my room mate, Lavender. You met her at the taping." I stopped to see if he had any reaction to the news that I was muggle born but he just continued smiling. God, his smile melts my heart. I never felt this way about anyone before. "What about you?"

"I'm twenty five and I have a room mate named Alex. My younger brother is your age. I'm half and half."

* * *

"Sir! Sir? How much are the fake wands?" One customer asked. 

"Seven sickles. Um, would you please not play with those?" I asked two younger boys who were tossing around a balloon that when popped releases a smelly, sticky glue like substance.

"Can someone please ring me up? I have a meeting to go to." A man in a muggle suit said impatiently, tapping his fingers on the counter.

"One moment, sir."

"Could I get these Forever Squeaky shoes in a size nine?"

"Do these Unlightable Candles really not light?"

"Sir, I think you should put these fake wands up higher. A little child could pick one up down here and put an eye out."

"Could I please get some help?" "Where is the manager?"

I just getting so fed up. "I will ring you up in a minute, sir. We are out of the shoes in a size nine but we do however have a nine and a half. Ma'am, your children will not put an eye out if you pay attention to them. I am the manager." And with that the balloon of sticky glue like substance popped. And where did it pop, you ask? Right over my head.

After ringing up the customers in line, I shooed the rest out and spent a good twenty minutes scrubbing the nasty stuff off. I kind of understood why the women whose son threw one at her, sent us a howler.

It was still early though, so I reopened the store. It remained empty for a few moments which actually gave me time to sit and catch my breath.

Then a brunette woman, her eyes hidden behind sunglasses sauntered in holding a book. She walked right up to the register and set the book down on the counter as she whipped off her dark sunglasses.

"Bonjour," she said, extending her hand. "My name is Marie Alexandria, publicist. I was wondering if I could talk to you about a book?" She said, rather slowly. It was clear that English wasn't her first language but she sure was pretty.

"A book?" Was the great answer that I came up with.

"Well, a certain. Zis book is very good. It will sell well in zis shop." Marie replied, setting her sunglasses on her head.

"You want to sell a book in my shop?"

"It will appeal to your customers, I promise. It is called 101 Ways to Land Yourself in Detention. It is a bestseller in France and Germany. Zis book is for pranksters. Prankster zat like to shop in zis shop. Ze book is about detention. Detention for pranksters." Marie seemed to be getting frustrated with herself for not knowing enough English to describe the book.

"Is this the book?" I asked, motioning towards the one on the counter.

"Yes!" Marie cried with a burst of excitement. "'Ere it is. You can 'ave it. Read it. You will like it!" She said, nodding her head.

"I will?" I said, teasing.

Marie didn't pick up on it. "Yes! Yes, you will! If you sell zis book, you will make profit too! Please, sir! You know you want too!"

"I have to ask my brother, this is his shop too, but how about I get back to you in a few days?" Normally I would have sent sales people packing but Marie seemed so nice and she was having such a hard time with her English. Plus, she was really pretty.

"Ask your brother! Zank you, sir. My name is Marie. 'Ere is my address for your owl."

"Say, Marie, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" I asked.

Marie lit up but then fell. "I can't. I 'ave a fiancé." She said holding up a rather large diamond.

Damn. But I was bored and was determined not to spend another Saturday night home alone. "It will strictly be a business dinner. Not a date."

"When do we go?" She laughed.

"Just let me close up."

"Don't forget ze book," She said as we headed out the door.

* * *

"You two have a nice day," The waiter said as we headed out the door. 

"The night is still young," Pierre said, practically bouncing out of the restaurant. "Want to go to a celebrity party and dance the night away?"

"Of course!" I said, placing my hand in his. I could so get used to this.

* * *

"So did you just move to London?" I asked Marie after we placed our orders. 

"No. I live in Paris with my fiancé. My fiancé is 'ere on business and I decided to surprise 'im while I promote zis book. I 'aven't seen 'im yet zough. 'E wasn't in 'is 'otel room. I guess 'e is still working. 'e works a lot. Tell me about you."

"My twin, George, and I own the shop."

"You 'ave a twin? Zat is how you say, cool? I never 'ad any siblings. I always wanted zem zough."

"I have six siblings. Three older brothers, one twin, one younger brother, and one sister."

"Wow. You are very lucky. You 'ave lots of family. I 'ave no family now. Just my fiancé. My parents died many years ago because of You Know 'O"

"He killed your parents?"

"My parents worked in ze Wizarding Parliament. It is sort of like your Ministry of Magic. Zey were spies for Parliament. Zey were ze ones to find hints zat You-Know-'o was in Albania. Zey sent zat message to Parliament and zen zeir bodies were found. I was a sixth year at Beauxbatons when it 'appened."

"I am so sorry," I said as I saw her eyes watering up.

"Do your family work for ze Ministry?"

"Yes. My older brother, Percy does. And so does my father. My little sister Ginny is an auror."

"Ze same Ginny the auror zat is married to 'Arry Potter?" She asked.

"Zat's the one, I mean, that's the one." I said, her accent rubbing off on me.

"Are you seeing someone?" She asked.

"No," I said.

"You were hesitant. You like somebody, no?"

"I like this girl but she doesn't like me back."

"No!" Marie said.

I just sat there and poured my heart out about Hermione and Pierre and Ron and my entire situation, leaving the names out to protect the guilty. Marie was so understanding. (At least, it seemed like she was. I'm not sure she understood all of what I said but I think that was because of the language barrier.)

"I zink zat you should try for zis girl. You really like 'er. And she just met zis fellow today? She can't be serious wiz 'im yet. She 'as known you for so long. You 'ave a much better chance zan you zink."

"Thanks."

Marie smiled. "Fred, I 'ave to go now but it was nice talking to you. I 'ope we meet again soon." She said, taking money out of her purse.

"No it's my treat." I told her.

"Zank you, Fred Weasley. Don't forget ze book" She called as she walked out of the restaurant.

Maybe I would take Marie's advice. She had a fiancé. Obviously, she knew something about love. You know, she was right. Pierre didn't have Hermione. I still had a chance.

I paid the bill and apparated home to mine and Oliver's apartment. It was quiet. Oliver wasn't home yet. I sank into the couch deliberating how to approach Hermione when I noticed the book in my hand. Marie was right it did sound like something our customers would enjoy. Maybe I would stock it.

Then I saw the name. I will never ever stock a book by that author. Ever. That name. Uh, the horrid name. Pierre Gregory. What a stupid name.

I wanted to throw book. Actually, I tried to throw the book but with that shiny, smooth book jacket it slide out of my hand and landed on the floor by my feet. It fell open and I stared in shock at the picture on the back of the jacket. I snatched it off the floor and read the caption underneath.

_**About the Author: Pierre Gregory**_

Twenty-five year old Pierre Gregory is the author of two best-selling books, 101 Ways to Land Yourself in Detention and 202 Ways to Escape Detention. Both books were based off of Pierre's own personal experiences at Beauxbatons Academy when he attended school there. Pierre, a French wizard, was a prankster in school yet he still managed to graduate third in class. He currently resides in Paris with his fiancé, Marie Alexandria. _Pierre and Marie in 2003_, pictured above

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please, please review! I love reviews!

Love ya,

Simple Plan Gc Fan


	6. In Too Deep

More to Life

Disclaimer: Marie & Pierre are mine, the rest belong to JK Rowling.

Author's Note: I loved reading all the adjectives in the reviews to describe Pierre (slimy git, scum bucket, bad Pierre, jerk, evil, horrible, cheating scum....) It was funny. Sorry, I just love reading funny reviews and wanted to thank those who sent little laughs. (The "OH NO HE DIDN"T"s and "GASP"s were quite cute)

Thanks to the reviewers:

Silly bandit: Here's more! Thanks for reading.

Heart of Flame: I know, I don't update as much as I would like. Thanks for reading and reviewing though

Mel B: Thanks!

Spastic Bookworm: I'm so glad that Marie's accent was understandable, thanks for the idea, I have planned for Fred to have some dating dilemmas.

Mary-Jane Black: Yeah, I realize that it was kind of obvious since this is a Fred/Mione story, so it was pretty clear that Pierre and Hermione weren't right. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

Kiwi36: Scum bucket is a fun word. Fred and Mione aren't really together in this chapter but will definitely interact with one another within the next two.

gOTHIKcHICK101: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

TropChoutte: No, that's not really nitpicky. I really, sincerely appreciate the criticism and suggestions. They are the best kind of reviews. I agree with your suggestion; thanks for taking the time to make it. Oh and the krazy glue bit was cute.

George-and-Mione: Yeah, I agree that Mione and one of the twins would be cute. It's gonna be Fred though, seeing as how George has Katie...

Mystery of the Night: Thank you so much for reading!

Tsk Tsk: Yea! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for being a returning reader and reviewer. That rocks.

Santurion2: Yeah, they are getting complicated. Thanks for reviewing.

HermyGWeasley: I liked the little smiles at the end of the review. Thanks for reading.

Pitbossheather: Fred will get his Mione soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Morgaine: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Liza: Thanks for the review!

Saotoshi: Thank you so much for reading my stories! You guys rock!

Mars18: I'd pick Fred too. Thanks!

Kelso: Thanks for reading!

Tickle the dragon: Thanks for reviewing!

Lady Paine: Yeah, Pierre is in very big trouble

Courtney Anne: Thanks for being so enthusiastic about reading the story but I think if you sign up for Author Alert it will tell you when I update a chapter. Thanks again!

Jenni Black: Thanks for the review!

**Chapter Six: In Too Deep**

_Cause I'm in too deep_

_And I'm trying to keep_

_Up above in my head_

_Instead of going under_

_Cause I'm in too deep_

_And I'm trying to keep_

_Up above in my head_

_Instead of going under_

_Instead of going under_

_I can't sit back and wonder why_

_It took so long for this to die_

_I hate it when you fake it _

_You can't hide_

_You might as well embrace_

_Believe me, it's not easy_

_Something's telling me _

_I'm in too deep_

In Too Deep by Sum 41

Two and a half weeks had passed since that wonderful introduction to my new love, Pierre Gregory. We had been out every night since then. We went out to eat, we visited museums, we went dancing, we even saw a muggle movie. It was perfect with the exception of two of the dates being cut short because Pierre's publicist wanted to see him. His publicist, who also happens to be Alex, his roommate, is rather demanding. He always seems to want to know where Pierre is. Pierre sort of lies to him but he told me that is just because Alex is overprotective.

"We are going out again tonight," I told Lavender as I changed into my favourite black skirt and navy blue blouse.

"You guys are really moving fast." She commented, staring at her fidgeting hands. She was sitting on my bed rather quietly. Quiet and Lavender were not two things that normally went in the same sentence without the word 'not' in front of 'quiet'. She hadn't even commented on the fact that I was wearing black and blue. She is seriously against the use of those two colours together.

"Lavender, are you okay?"

Her eyes darted to a framed photo of me and Pierre. He had his arms wrapped around my neck. The picture was taken after a day of visiting art museums and having a picnic in a park. I absolutely loved it. "Yeah, of course." She answered after a moment of drifting off into her own little world. It was obvious that she was lying.

"Lavender?"

She spun around and looked at me. "Do you think that you and Pierre will get married?"

"What?" I asked, dropping the necklace I was holding.

"Are you guys going to get married?"

"Lav, it's only been two weeks. You know I wait until at least three weeks before accepting a marriage proposal." I teased.

"No, seriously, do you think that you are going to get married?"

"I know what this is about." I said, suddenly seeing the light.

Lavender perked up. "You do?"

"Don't worry Lavender, you will so be my maid of honor when I get married."

"What?" She said, my answer obviously not what she was looking for. "Never mind, forget I said anything." She sighed, falling backwards onto my bed.

"Come on, tell me," I said, sitting next to her head. I brushed a strand of her cornsilk blonde hair out of her eyes.

She thought about it for a second before unexpectedly launching herself upright. "I don't think that Seamus is ever going to propose!" She wailed as she crashed her head onto my shoulder. Oh, Merlin, does Lavender have a hard head. My shoulder is so going to have a bruise tomorrow.

"What makes you think that?" I asked her, hugging her. This was so not what I needed right now. I had a date.

"Mione we have been dating for years and he hasn't proposed. It's our anniversary tonight and I haven't even gotten flowers. And the other day when I brought up the idea of marriage after we watched The Wedding Planer, he said that he thought 'marriage just seemed like one big hassle'. Mione, I have been planning my wedding since I was five. I want my white lacy dress and my tiara and my pink flowers with the white lilies and the unicorn drawn carriage."

"Don't you guys have a date tonight? I'm sure he'll give you flowers then," I told her, ignoring the unicorn comment and gently rubbing her back as her tears poured down my favourite shirt.

"You think?" She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She had just spent the past few minutes gushing her eyes out and then she suddenly stops and still looks perfect. My eyes look bad when I step outside on a bad day. She cries more water than is in the English channel and there isn't even the slightest bit of red. Merlin, I hate her.

"Now, go get ready. You want to look good with your flowers."

She laughed and wiped a tear out of her eye. "Oh, Merlin. Good thing, I cried on that blouse. You so cannot wear that out in public. Blue and black do not go together."

It had been nearly two and a half weeks and I still had not decided what to do with that book. It was killing me. Do I tell Hermione? Do I tell Marie? Do I find Pierre and curse him off the face of the planet? All three were perfectly good suggestions but I couldn't bring myself to do any of them. I couldn't tell Hermione because I loved her. I was not going to be the one to break her heart by telling her that she was dating a prat. I couldn't tell Marie either. We had become pretty good friends. She was bored when her fiancé went off to do book seminars or whatever he told he, so she came and hung around the shop. Believe me, she is nice company and has actually volunteered to be a guinea pig for some of our products. But every time I see her, she reminds me of Pierre and the fact that I seem to be the only one (with the exception of Pierre) that knows how he is hurting her and Hermione. I couldn't hurt Pierre. A slimy little prat like him was not worth going to Azkaban for.

"Fred, you are very creative," Marie said, sitting on the stool behind the counter, examining a Hypnotic Crystal ball.

"Thank you," I said as I restocked our display of electrocuting lollipops. I was having trouble looking her in the eyes. And not just because of the Pierre thing either. Her eyes are like super blue. The kind of trap you and force you to stare at them until Marie breaks you out of your trance and you have to lie and say that you must of dozed off. She probably thinks by now that I have a major sleeping disorder or that I swallowed a lot of sleeping potion when I was younger.

"Remind me why she is here again," George whispered in my ear. He believed that she was my secret girlfriend. It certainly didn't help when Marie told him that she was engaged because then George began to suspect that we were getting hitched. I like Marie and all, I mean she is really pretty and actually pretty cool, I mean, she puts up with our pranks. Katie, George's wife, doesn't even do that and she married the guy. It's just my heart belongs to someone else. That someone else being on a date with Marie's fiancé. Oh, what a tangled mess.

"She is a friend that is visiting from France and has nothing else to do. She likes hanging around here. Be nice." I told him. Marie was not paying attention to us. She was busy gazing into the Hypnotic Crystal Ball.

"I will be nice since she's almost family now, right?" He said with a smirk.

"We are not engaged," I told him before shoving the now half empty box of lollipops in the back room.

George ignored this comment. "So when is the big date?" He said very loudly. So loud that it knocked Marie out of her hypnotic state and she definitely heard what he said.

"What big date? Are you getting married, Fred?" She asked, clapping her hands together. "Oh, I love marriages!"

George gave her the oddest look. I quickly tried to cover this not so funny conversation up. "He meant the date when we get our big shipment. Which isn't going to happen because there was no engagement with the shipping people." I tried to send George a message.

Marie looked quite confused. "You are engaged to your delivery person?" I am beginning to think that Marie is a little clueless because when I first met her I explained all about my dating dilemma, names withheld, and yet she seemed to have no clue as to what was going on.

"No!" I yelped considering our delivery guy is this old wizard with really bad breath. He thinks he is being followed by vampires and constantly smells like garlic. The guy has a few screws loose in his head. You know what, forget loose, I think they are completely missing. "I am not engaged or dating or getting married or divorced or anything! No romantic involvement anywhere!"

"Oh, zat is so sad, Fred." Marie said with a sympathetic face. "I am sure zat you will find true love. You are very cute and zoughtful."

"Aw, hear that Fred? You are cute." George teased.

"You are cute too," Marie assured him as if he thought that Marie was saying I was cuter than him. Which everyone knows is true (just kidding)

"So do you really think that you and Pierre will get married?" Lavender asked as she re-entered my room in a gorgeous pink dress rather than the jogging pants and tee shirt she donned earlier.

"I never really thought about it," I said even though I had honestly thought about it once. Okay, twice. Maybe it was three times. All right, I think about it a lot!

"Come on, don't give me that bull." Lavender said, brushing her hair with my brush. "What colour are the bridesmaid dresses?"

"Midinight blue!" I blurted out but quickly clamped my hand over my mouth.

"Ha! So you did think about it! But nice choice by the way, I am thinking pink for mine." She said, now putting in earrings. My earrings but I didn't care. We were sisters. As much as we didn't get along in our early years at Hogwarts, we had grown to be the best of friends. It started when Lavender had gotten in a fight with Parvati and Padma Patil and wasn't talking to them. So she had no one to gossip with it. It was killing her. Lavender Brown cannot live with gossiping to someone. And guess who was the lucky one she picked to talk to? Yours truly. Believe me, I'm glad now that she did. She's my best friend. But back in fifth year, I could have killed her when for the three weeks that she wasn't talking to Parvati; all I heard about was what was going on with other students. I learned about Eloise Midgen's alleged nose job, Draco Malfoy's dumping of Pansy Parkinson for Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson's hexing of Blaise Zambini's gorgeous dark brown hair, Justin Finch-Fletchley's crush on Hannah Abbott, Zacharias Smith's secret love for Ginny Weasley. If Lavender heard anything around school, I knew about it. But then she made up with the twins and I no longer heard the gossip. But by then it was too late for me. I was addicted to the world of Lavender Brown. I sat with them in classes and at lunch. They pulled me away from my world of books, school, and the library, and into their world of gossip, make-up, and late night truth or dare sessions. I was trapped in and the worst part of it was, I didn't want to be rescued. I loved that world. There is just something about debating who was going to be dating who at our five year reunion that was just much more fun than studying arithmancy.

"We are going to be brides one day, Lavender," I practically squealed with excitement.

Then her face fell. "We can probably have a double wedding because it will take Seamus that long to propose." She said, sighing. "Why did I have to fall in love with a guy that was afraid of marriage? Is this some kind of punishment for something I did in a past life?" She asked the ceiling. (I think she was talking to some higher being or something but it appeared as if she was accusing the ceiling of being responsible for her misfortune in love)

Then the idea hit me on the head. "Lavender, tonight is your anniversary."

"I already told you that, duh," She said.

'No, it is your anniversary."

"Isn't that what I just said? Jeez Hermione, for someone who is supposedly a genius, you catch on rather slow." Lavender said, now trying on a pair of my heels.

"No, I mean, he might propose tonight because it's your anniversary," I told her.

Lavender's eyes grew to the size of Rememberalls and her mouth cracked into a smile wider than Madame Maxime. "OH MY GOD!" She said taking a deep breath. "Mione, I'm getting married. I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Then we started doing what Seamus calls the 'happy jumping up and down while screaming bit' we do whenever something good happens to us. We just can't help it. It's like something that girls are required to do. Jump and scream when you are happy.

We continued this bit for a few minutes until a distinctive pop came from our living room. We both immediately stopped and stuck our heads out of my bedroom door. A few seconds later, Seamus wandered into the hall, "Lavender? Are you ready, sweetie?"

"He called me sweetie!" Lavender whispered to me in a hushed but excited voice.

"Hi, baby. Hey, Mione," He said coolly as he walked into my bedroom. Lavender couldn't help it. She started squealing again and jumping up and down. Since this sort of happiness is contagious, I joined in on the jumping.

"What's up with you two?" Seamus asked, fidgeting with his tie. He was all dressed up and holding a bouquet of lilies, Lavender's favorite. I knew it, I knew it. This was so the night he was going to propose.

Lavender just glanced at him in his nice clothes and tie with the flowers in his hand and gave me a smile that let me know she was going to be all right.

"George!" Katie called as she entered the shop. George was in the back room and I didn't answer her seeing as how I'm not George but she walked right in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Aww, see, you got a girl already," Marie said, clapping her hands together. "I was right, no?"

"You were looking for another girl?" Katie hissed. She took her hand and whacked me upside the head. "How dare you!"

"Why should you care?" I asked her.

Katie looked like she was going to spit fireballs at me, "Because I'm your wife you idiot!"

"Fred! I zought you said zat you weren't married?" Marie said, hopping off her stool. "How could you lie like zat? I zought zat I knew you!"

"Fred?" Katie said, her face rapidly going paler. "Bloody hell, Fred, I'm sorry," she stuttered, totally embarrassed.

"She is not your wife?" Marie asked, thoroughly confused.

George re-entered the store. He looked at the three of us standing rather close to each other. "Katie?" He said, walking closer towards us, now silent. "Why is your face so red? Fred, why is your face so red?"

"Well, you see-"

"Just a misunderstanding-"

"I zought zat 'e was her fiancé-"

"You guys are all talking at once. I can't understand you," George replied.

Marie muttered something in French and then tried to explain. "I saw Fred kiss zis girl and I zought zat 'e lied to me-"

"Fred kissed Katie?" George asked, sounding quite enraged.

"No! No! Katie kissed Fred! Katie kissed Fred!" I shouted desperately trying to save my butt. "Katie definitely kissed Fred! Fred would never kiss Katie! Never!"

"Hey, I'm kissable," Katie snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

"We know you are. You kissed 'im," Marie replied, not quite understanding the situation.

"You kissed Fred?" George asked, bewildered.

"No," Katie replied.

"Yes!" Marie and I said in unison.

"What?"

"I didn't kiss him because he was Fred, I kissed him because I thought he was you, and I was extremely embarrassed when I found out that he wasn't you explaining why my face was red." Katie told him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"And my face is red because your wife slapped me for cheating on her," I told him, waving my finger at Katie.

"You think I'm cheating on you?" George asked her.

"No, it's just when I came in Marie said the he was looking for a new girl and that was still when I thought Fred was you, so I thought that you were trying to replace me."

"Never," George told her, kissing her on the forehead. George was a great bit taller than Katie.

"Aww, 'ow sweet," Marie said, sighing. When the three of us stared at her to see if she was genuinely touched or just teasing George, she replied. "What? I'm a, what you say, 'opeless romantic?"

"Just give me a few more minutes, baby, okay?" Lavender said, giving her boyfriend a kiss on his freckled cheek. "You arrived earlier than I thought you would."

Seamus turned a lovely shade of crimson. "Sorry, I was just nervo- I mean excited. You know that nervous butterfly excitement. It's because of our anniversary, nothing else, it's just an anniversary is a big deal, you know? Know what? I'll just wait in the kitchen for you, okay?" He spilled, now looking a little pale as if he was about to pass out. He quickly excused himself, muttering something under his breath as he walked down the hall.

"Did you see how nervous he was?" I told Lavender. She just beamed with happiness. "He is so going to propose."

"I know!" Lavender squealed, hugging me again. "Tomorrow morning, bright and early, it's our day off, and we are going wedding dress shopping!"

"We'll be at the store when it opens." I promised.

Lavender looked me in the eyes. "We will be there hours before it opens. This is my wedding dress, Hermione. It has to be perfect."

"All right," I told her, handing her her purse.

She started to walk out the door, when she spun around and just grinned at me. "I'm getting married!" she squealed and once again the jumping up and down ensued.

"Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow," Katie said as I locked up the shop door. George waved good-bye and placed his arm around Katie, pulling her in close.

"Want to catch some dinner, Fred?" Marie asked, linking her arm around mine.

"Sure," I told her as we walked down the streetlamp lit streets of Hogsmeade.

"Where should we eat?" She asked.

"You know what? Why don't you come back to my place and I'll whip you up something?"

Marie smiled. "You can cook?"

"Yes," I told her.

She gave me a look. "What?"

"Lots of things."

"Such as...?"

"Well, I can cook pancakes, and milkshakes, and toast- wait no, the toaster had um, an accident, I can cook...can cook...pancakes?" I offered.

Marie laughed. "Pancakes and milkshakes are perfect."

"You live with ze Oliver Wood?" She asked, giving me full of view of the pancake she was eating. She obviously liked them. Hey, just because I can only cook two things does not mean that the things I can cook taste bad. My pancakes are the best around.

"Yeah. He's away in Toronto for a tournament," I told her.

She nodded. "I saw ze game on ze telly zis afternoon."

"You know what? I 'ave not 'ad a single meal with my fiancé zis entire trip but I 'ave spent almost everyday with you, Fred. We don't even 'ave the same 'otel room. 'e said zat we should get two because of ze interviews and work 'e 'as." Marie laughed. "Pierre is acting very, 'ow you say, weird?"

I sighed, setting down my fork. This was it. I had to tell her. She, more than anyone, even Hermione, deserved to know. "Marie, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Fred? Is something wrong?" Marie asked, looking me in the eyes. Damn her innocent blue eyes, she was just making this harder.

"Marie, Pierre is cheating on you." I told her. I waited for the explosion, the mad flinging of the silver ware, the hysterical crying, the throwing up, whatever. I braced myself for the worst but she just sat there, swallowing her pancake.

In fact, she didn't really show any change in emotion at all. She acted like I just told her that I had gotten mail or something. As if it was a non-life changing event. "I zought so." She said, at last, gently setting down her knife and fork, not flinging them at me like I expected.

"Marie, I am so sorry," I said, gently rubbing her hand from across the table.

"'ow do you know zis, Fred?" She asked, now folding her napkin into what looked like a flower. Hey, girls do weird things when they're upset. Some throw silverware at you, others fold napkins into pretty designs. I personally prefer the latter, although the lack of anger was kind of unnerving.

"Pierre is dating my friend. She loves him, she told me so. But Marie, she has no idea about you. She thinks Pierre is single." I told her.

"Pierre always was a good actor," Marie said, setting her flower napkin down on the table.

"I figured it out when I saw him with her and then the picture of you two on the book jacket." I explained.

"So you 'ave known for over two weeks?" Marie said with an eerie calmness.

I could feel a lump forming in my throat. "Yes, I'm sorry Marie, I should have told you sooner. I just didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether to tell Hermione or to tell you or to just go and hex the crap out of Pierre or what"

"So 'er name is 'ermione?" Marie replied. "Zat is pretty." Then her eyes got big and she looked at me. "Your 'ermione?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh, Fred," Marie sighed. "''ow did we wind up in such a mess?"

"I don't know."

"'ave you told 'ermione about Pierre yet? 'ave you talked to Pierre?"

I shook my head no to both questions.

"I will show 'is ass," Marie snapped and she whipped out a celly fellytone like the one Hermione has and dialed a number. "Pierre? Where are you?"

Pierre must have muttered a response.

"Stay zere. We need to talk. I am coming in a minute." She told him and then muttered something in French.

"Marie, I am so sorry, I should have told you sooner," I said, getting up from the chair after she hung up.

"You 'ave no reason to be sorry, Fred Weasley. No one should 'ave to tell someone zat zeir fiancé is cheating. You are far more brave zan I am. I don't know zat I could 'ave told my friend if I was in your shoes. You are a good person, Fred Weasley." She smiled and pushed her chair in. "Ze pancakes were lovely. I am only sorry zat I did not 'ave time to sample ze famous milkshakes. You owe me one, okay?"

"Definitely," I promised and gave her a quick hug.

"Mione?" A voice cracked on my cell phone.

"Pierre, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Listen," he coughed. "I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to have to cancel on our date tonight. I am ever so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," I told him. "Just get better."

"I'll try and do that, love." He teased before coughing again. "I call you later, babe."

"Love you," I whispered but he had already hung up.

He sounded horrible on the phone. Suddenly, the idea just smacked me in the forehead. I would take dinner to him, make he his favorite food.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I offered but Marie shook her head.

"I don't want to drag you into zis horrible mess anymore," she said.

She looked at me like she didn't want to leave. "I am going to break up with him zis time."

"This time? You mean he has done it before?"

"Once. In college. I caught 'im kissing another girl. 'e said it was a one time zing and I believed 'im. But I look back now and I realized zat zat was probably not true. But we are over now."

"Good."

"And I am going to keep ze cat!" Marie declared.

"The cat?" I asked, desperately trying to figure out how a cat factored into all this.

"We share an apartment and a cat," Marie explained. "Well, 'e is moving out and 'olly is staying with me!" She took a deep breath. "I better go now Fred. But we will keep in touch, no?"

"Of course, you are welcome any time."

I walked up to the front desk, my arms loaded with a picnic basket. It was filled with sandwiches and cream puffs, and crackers with cheese. Pierre was going to feel better in no time.

"What room is Pierre Gregory in?" I asked the desk elf.

"And who would you be?" She squeaked back.

"His girlfriend."

The elf looked down for a minute and furrowed her brow. "Third floor, sixth door to your left. Elevator is down the hall across from the game room."

"Thank you."

I walked towards the elevator and it started to close just as I approached it. "Hold the door!" I called and a perfectly manicured hand stuck between the doors so it would open.

"Thanks," I said to the owner of the hand. She was a pretty girl, about my age with long dark brown hair that curled at the ends and bright puppy dog blue eyes,

"What floor?" She asked.

"Third."

"You 'aving a romantic dinner with your boyfriend?" She asked, noticing the picnic basket.

"Yeah. What brings you to this hotel?"

"My scum of a fiancé. I am 'ere to break up with 'im. I found out zat 'e is cheating on me. Zat prat." She hissed.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What are you sorry about? It's not like you're 'is girlfriend." She replied. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"No, it's understandable." I said, looking away from her. "Here's my floor."

"Mine, too."

We both walked down the hall and stopped at the sixth door on the left. Me and the dark haired girl exchanged a look that only registered in my mind a few seconds later.

What the hell was going on?

Thank you so much for reading! Please, please, review! I will try to have the next chapter up asap. I have an idea as to how its going to go, It's called Everybody's Fool, so hopefully it won't take too long to write.

Love ya!

Simple Plan GC Fan


	7. Over Now

* * *

Chapter Seven: Over Now

Author's Note: I am so sorry that the point of view changes were hard to follow in the last chapter. I added them on Microsoft Word but for some reason they didn't appear when I uploaded and posted. I want to thank Heart of Flame for pointing that out.

Also, in the last chapter I said this chapter would be called "Everybody's Fool". Well it's not. I changed my mind. (What can I say? I'm a very indecisive person. Ask anyone) I like that song and it fit but this one seemed to fit just a bit more because someone's relationship if going to be "over now". Ha, ha.

On a third note, I wanted to thank my reviewers for giving me one hundred reviews for this story! That is so awesome. Thank you ever so much. I just love reading reviews.

Oh and I wanted to say hi to Twobluestars! It was nice talking to you the other day!

Additional thanks goes to the readers who were sweet enough to review:

Silly bandit: Thank you so much for your reviews!

Kiwi36: Scum bucket, LOL Thanks for reading and reviewing.

FieryPhoenix: Aww, thanks for the compliments. Glad you like it!

Mystery of the Night: Funny review. Thanks for reading!

HogwartsBoizRHottiez: Cute screen name. Thanks for the review!

Courtney Anne: I actually updated pretty quickly for one, huh? That is so uncharacteristic of me. I blame the hurricane rain. I can't go outside. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Heart of Flame: Thanks for pointing out the error. Sorry it was hard to follow and thanks for putting up with it and reading the chapter anyway.

Sweetie07: Thanks! I like Lavender a lot. She was originally just going to be a one chapter character but then I liked her too much to eliminate her from the story, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Katy-Ali: Marie and Fred's fate will be revealed in the story, you can count on it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Miriel216: Thanks for reading!

_Here we go take a bow_

_because we're over now_

_you were not there for me_

_when I needed you and honestly_

_I think I loved you more _

_if that's possible_

_I think I loved you more_

_it's over now and I can't save you_

_some things are better left unsaid_

_and all the promises I made were so stupid_

_maybe we'll be able to be friends_

_if that's possible_

_two days gone I'm alright_

_but you can't sleep at night_

_what is it you don't like?_

_and I'm happy now_

_I was playing with your head_

_and I closed the door_

_I was cheating when I said I loved you more_

_its over now and I can't save you_

_some things are better left unsaid_

_and all the promises I made were so stupid _

_maybe we'll be able to be friends_

_If that's possible_

_It's over now and I can't save you_

_Over Now by Busted_

* * *

This was not how it was supposed to turn out. Pierre was the perfect boyfriend. My perfect boyfriend. Not some French girl's fiancé. My boyfriend. MINE!

But no, because if this girl was telling the truth, she was the fiancé to my perfect boyfriend. Which I guess means that he wasn't as perfect as I thought.

"PIERRE!" The other girl shouted as she kicked Pierre's door open with her high-heeled black boots. Lavender would have killed for them. They looked like the expensive kind that Lavender drools over in the pricey shoe store windows, so I'm guessing that they weren't meant to be used to open doors. But they did the job.

"Marie," he said, walking towards her. He tried to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away. Then he looked past her and saw me holding a picnic basket like an idiot.

"You 'ave some explaining to do, Pierre," Marie folding her arms over her chest.

"Shit," Pierre muttered under his breath. He then let out a sigh and turned to the two of us. "Marie, this is Hermione, she is a reporter for the telly news. Hermione, this is Marie, my publicist."

The fight was suddenly put on hold when Marie turned around, smiled, and shook my hand. I know, I was just as shocked. "Hi!"

It took me a second to find my voice but when I did, I snapped, "I thought Alex was your publicist."

"Zat's my nickname," Marie replied, quietly. "My name is Marie Alexandria."

"I call her Alex," Pierre lied right to me.

"You just called her Marie!"

"She is right," Marie nodded.

"You led me to believe that Alex was a guy!" I told him.

Pierre stepped back. "No. I never said one way or the other. You just assumed."

"Because you knew I would! You made me assume!" I hissed.

"'ow long 'ave you been seeing her?" Marie demanded to know.

"Two or three weeks."

"We 'ave been together for nine years! Does zat mean nothing to you?" Marie screamed, kicking a chair with her pricey black boots.

"Oh my god! She really is your fiancé?" I said, not truly believing it until then.

"Yes, but it meant nothing, I swear," He told me. Marie looked like she was going to punch him.

"An engagement ring means nothing to you? It means you are going to get married and live with each other forever!" She yelled, edging closer to him.

"She is right!" I told him. "An engagement ring is serious!"

"I love you." He said, looking at both us. Who did he mean? Marie, the gorgeous French supermodel type or me, the insecure British bookworm? Damn it, I lost that competition.

* * *

What was I going to do? Marie knew. By then I was pretty sure that Pierre knew that Marie knew. I had to tell Hermione before Pierre told her or worse, Marie told her.

POP!

"Hullo, Fred," Oliver said, setting his broom down on the kitchen table. "Ooh, you made pancakes! Any left?"

"In the pan," I told him.

"What's with the sour mood?" He asked, as he shoveled a couple on the plate.

"Bad night." I said, collapsing into a kitchen chair.

"Same here. My blind date never showed." Oliver said, mouth full of pancake. Merlin, what was it with people and talking with their mouth full? It's a good thing they never sat at the dinner table with my mum. Merlin, would they be in for an earful.

"Do you think she saw you and left?" I asked.

Oliver choked. "NO! Why would you say that?"

Oops, wrong thing to say. "Nothing." I told him, trying to avoid being hexed.

"You know these really aren't half bad. So what made your night suck?"

I explained everything to him. And to my surprise, he listened, only losing eye contact to add more syrup to his pancakes. This may come as a shock to many (believe me, I nearly died laughing when I heard this) but Oliver is considered the "Heartthrob of the Quidditch World" (hilarious, I know). Now that you have this little tidbit of information, you can understand that it has gone to Oliver's head. He is a little (just a little, don't shoot me) bit self-absorbed.

"Fred Weasley, I think you have a problem." Oliver said.

"You think?" I snapped, sarcastically. Hey, don't get mad at me for snapping at the "James Bourne of the Wizarding World", I had a bad day. I would have snapped at the Queen had she made such a stupid comment.

"Dude, you better tell Hermione before she finds out that you knew and didn't tell her. She would be royally pissed if she found out that you told a relatively new friend over someone you've known since you were thirteen."

"Wood, what am I going to do?" I sighed.

Oliver squirmed in his seat. "Look, I'm not exactly the poster boy for good relationships, I mean that thing with Alicia didn't turn out so great, but I really think that if you want anything with Hermione, you have to be honest about this. And fast. Because you said that Marie is talking to Pierre now, and she will probably figure out who Hermione is and talk to her or Pierre will break up with her. Even though you are telling her bad news, I'm sure she'd rather hear it from a sort of friend, rather than the cheater or the other woman."

Wood never sounded so wise in all his darn life. "I should go over," I said, trying to convince myself that I was right. I was having trouble doing so. Not so much because I couldn't say it, more of because I was there when she stormed out with Ron. Man, things flew. I'm talking the flowers he bought her, the jewelry he gave her, and the candles that were around the room (thankfully, not lit candles).

"Get chocolate or something." Oliver suggested, flopping down on our plaid couch in front of the telly. "She'll like that. Girls love chocolate. I don't know why though, cause all they do is complain about the calories."

"Whatever, Wood," I said, trying to ignore him, but deep down I knew that his suggestion was actually pretty good.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

"Which one?" Marie and I said in unison. Marie looked at me and smiled. Merlin, she was weird.

Pierre looked at Marie for a couple of seconds. "Mione."

"What?" Marie said, her hands flying to her hips.

"Mione," he said focusing his gaze on me. "I love Mione."

Somebody chose the bookworm over the supermodel? What is this world coming to?

"You do?" Marie said, rather calmly for a person who was just dissed by their fiancé.

"You do?" I asked, just to make sure I heard him right.

"Yes."

Marie looked straight at him and tried to take the huge diamond off her finger. She was having trouble. "Damn it," she hissed, pulling at the ring. "Why today of all days am I bloated?" She asked herself.

Pierre just watched her until the ring came off her finger with such force that she nearly dropped it. Marie started to hand it to Pierre but quickly snatched it back. "You know what? You broke up with me. Zat means zat I get to keep ze ring. I wonder 'ow much zis is worth?" She said with an evil grin.

"Hey, that was a gift," Pierre replied, trying to take it from her.

Marie stepped back and waved her finger at him. "Zis was no gift. Zis was a joke. Sort of like zose wedding vows we wrote, right?"

"You had already planned out your wedding vows?" I asked in shock. Marie and Pierre did not seem that serious. Of course, I did meet them together on the night of their break-up, so that might have been part of the problem.

"Si," Marie answered. "We were getting married in two days! Count zem! Two!" Marie said, waving two fingers around. If you couldn't hear the argument, you would think that she was trying to promote peace.

"Well, Pierre it was horrible knowing you. 'ermione take my advice, run as fast as you can. 'e did zis to me before and I stayed. I was stupid. Don't you be." Marie said, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Aller voir enfer, Pierre!" (A/N: According to the translator, it means "Go to hell, Pierre" but I don't know how reliable those translator things are. Let's just put it this way, it's supposed to say "go to hell, Pierre")

I don't know what Marie said, seeing as how I don't speak French, but I don't think it was nice or it was completely uncharacteristic of her because Pierre's eyes got rather big. Marie walked out of the apartment, her long dark hair whipping around the corner.

"So, how is it going?" Pierre asked, walking towards me.

"You have got to be kidding," I snapped.

"Mione, babe, I love you. I swear I was going to break up with her." Pierre said, grabbing my wrist so I couldn't run as Marie had suggested. "I was just waiting for the right time."

"What? Your wedding night?" The anger just surged through me, I couldn't help it.

Pierre cringed. "I deserve it, I know. But give me a chance to explain." He said, tucking my hair behind my ear. He shut the hotel room door and sat me down on the bed.

"I'm listening," I said, stupidly thinking about how I loved when he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Mione, I love you. Don't you love me?" Pierre asked. When I didn't answer right away, he repeated it. "Don't you?"

"I'm sorry I would I have answered that but I had this feeling I was going to be sick."

"Mione..."

"Just go on,"

"I really thought that Marie was my soul mate."

"Great way to start off, Pierre. Tell me that your other girlfriend was your soul mate." I hissed, remembering that I was still mad at him.

"No, I thought she was, but then I met you. You, Hermione Alexandria, I knew that you were the one. I love you. You understand me like no one else. You are the only other person in the world who agrees with me about the house elf issue."

"So you love me because of a house elf?" I snapped.

"I love you because you're you. You're my soul mate."

"How is it that you can't even get your soul mate's name right? It's Hermione _Granger_, it was _Marie_ Alexandria."

"Jeez, just a slip of the tongue, I didn't mean anything by it." Pierre said, covering his face with his hand.

"Everything you have said to me has probably just been a slip of the tongue."

"Mione...I am so sorry, I never meant for this to happen."

"This to happen? Or me to find out?"

"Mione..."

"You know what? I bet you don't love me more than Marie. Marie said that you had done this before. You chose me because you knew that she was through with you. She wasn't going to take you back a second time! You had to choose me! Merlin, I hate you!" I screamed, thrusting the picnic basket into Pierre's stomach.

"I do love you!" Pierre said, holding his stomach but still trying to stand up. He was unsuccessful. I must have thrown the basket harder than I thought. Good.

"Stop saying that!" I yelled, desperately trying not to cry. "Stop it!"

"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled.

"I'm going to be sick," I said, moments before my stomach contents covered Pierre.

"Gross!"

"We're through!"

* * *

"That will be six sickles," the clerk said and I paid her for the chocolate.

"Have a good evening." She called as I left the store.

I had a pretty good feeling that was not going to happen.

Merlin, why did I have to do this? I hated facing girls when I screwed up. Why should I have to do it when some other bloke screwed up? Life is not fair at all.

I walked along the streets towards Hermione's apartment. It was quiet, late at night, it seemed like I was the only person in the entire world. Which is quite a silly thought, you know, considering how I know I can't be in the only person in the world because if I was the only person than I would have full control of my life. And I am definitely not in control of my life. My little brother's ex has stolen my heart and a lying jerk has stolen hers, in turn destroying the heart of a friend of mine, only complicating my life even more. Let's face it; I know I have lost complete control of my life when I ask the guy who was voted "Quidditch Keeper with the Prettiest Eyes" for advice.

* * *

I ran to the bathroom and rinsed my mouth out with water. Merlin, this was the worst night ever. I didn't feel this bad when I broke up with Ron and our relationship was so much more serious than the one I had with Pierre. Had. Past tense. It was over. My dream guy and dream relationship was over. OVER!

I stomped back into the main part of the hotel room where Pierre was changing his sweater. I picked the picnic basket up off the floor and dumped the contents, everything from potato salad to a container of tea, onto Pierre's bed.

"HEY!" He yelled as he tried to slip a blue sweater on but he got it caught on his big ears. Big ears because he was a liar. Wait, that was big noses not ears. Whatever. He was still a Dumbo. Did I just call him Dumbo? What, was I in preschool?

* * *

"Fred? Fred, are you zere?" Marie called into Fred's apartment. "I did it! We are through!" She squealed quite happily for someone who just ended her engagement.

"Fred?" She called out again, wandering into the kitchen. "Fred, why are all ze lights off?"

A loud crash came from the family room. "Who's zere?" Marie demanded to know.

"Don't move! I'm armed!" A voice called from the other room, where only a flicker of blue light could be seen from the cracks between the door and the frame.

"AAAH!" Marie screamed and dropped to the floor. Oliver burst into the room, remote in hand, and went flying across the floor after tripping over a frightened Marie huddled on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, still lying sprawled on the floor.

Marie moved her hands that were covering her face. "Fred?"

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, so you're not a burglar."

Marie struggled to stand u and grunted, "Do the burglars you 'ave normally ask for you by name?"

"I'm not Fred." Oliver answered. "I'm Oliver, his roommate."

"Ah! Sorry, I couldn't tell being ze dark, you know. Do you 'ave lights in 'ere? Zat's better." She said once he flipped the light switch.

"Oliver Wood, nice to meet you."

"Marie Alexandria."

"You're the girl he told me about."

"Probably. Were you armed with ze remote? She asked, pointing to the remote in Oliver's left hand.

Oliver turned a lovely shade of crimson. "Um......yeah?"

Marie laughed. "What? I was watching Back to the Future. The only other weapon was the blanket on the sofa." He explained.

"Well at least with a blanket you could 'ave strangled ze intruder. What were you going to do, poke zem with ze remote?"

"Hey, it was just the first thing I grabbed. I wasn't thinking."

Marie quieted down but still was trying to hide her giggles. "Is Fred home?"

"No." Oliver replied, getting to his feet.

"Oh."

"He'll probably be home soon."

"All right."

"Want to watch Back to the Future?"

* * *

I had to talk to someone. Where was Lavender? On a date with Seamus. I glanced at my watch. It was nearly eleven. They were sure to be done dinner by now.

I apparated home to an empty, dark apartment. "Lavender?" I called even though I sort of knew there would be no answer.

I walked into my room and immediately noticed the framed picture of Pierre and I. It was a mere split second before it went sailing across the room and shattering against the pale green wall before the glittering shards landed on my bed.

Then it hit me. Seamus's apartment. Lavender and Seamus always go to his apartment after their dates to talk. Lavender would totally understand that I needed to talk. I was there for her after her big break-up with Van. Of course we were in seventh year and the only other thing I had to do was write a potions essay, and everyone knows that listening to Lavender rant about that idiot Hufflepuff was way better than writing about the ways to identify a polyjuice potion. (I didn't even need to do research for that one!)

I apparated to Seamus's living room where I found the two of them kissing ......very passionately. So intense, that when I popped in, neither one noticed for a few seconds. Oh but the element of surprise wasn't eliminated. Once Seamus saw me, he fell off the couch and bumped his head on the coffee table. The laugh helped me feel better a tiny bit. Not much, but it was something.

"Mione!" Lavender squealed, sounding as if she was on cloud nine. She did not seem the least bit embarrassed by me walking in on her and Seamus. The same could not be said for Seamus, however.

"Um, hey, what's up?" A lobster red Seamus asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Look! Engagement ring!" Lavender screamed, holding out her hand. On her ring finger was this huge, gorgeous pink diamond. The ring just screamed Lavender. Even if Lavender didn't love Seamus before the proposal, that ring would have won her over. But I know that Lavender loves him with all her heart.

"So, um, what brings you here?" Seamus asked, trying to fix his ruffled up hair.

"You know what? This can wait. Congratulations, you guys."

"Are you sure?" Lavender asked, straightening her shirt."Wait is that a picnic basket in your hand? I thought you guys were going to an art gallery?"

"Yeah, long story. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"We are going dress shopping!"

"You bet. Have fun." I cringed after I said it. Lavender laughed, Seamus blushed even more. "Forget I said that. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

"Um, hey, could you let me in?" I asked a guy as he used his key to open the entrance door to Hermione's apartment building.

"Do you live here?" he asked and then I remembered where I recognized him. He was the annoying drunk from the party down the hall. What a small world. Well I guess it isn't that small. I mean, he does live in this building. There was a pretty good chance I would run into him here. You know what? I'm going to shut up because I 'm just rambling now. Stupid Fred.

"Um, no, but my friend does and I need to talk to her."

"Whose your friend?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Ah, I know her. Are you related? Cause if you're family I'll let you in. She's not answering her phone or something?"

"Yeah. I'm...uh...her cousin, Fred." I lied but he seemed to accept that.

"Nice to meet ya," He said, slapping me on the back as if we were old friends. You know, this guy wasn't as bad as I thought. I guess first impressions aren't always right.

"Thanks."

I was walking down her corridor when I saw her, standing outside her door, struggling with her keys, a picnic basket in hand.

"Hermione?" I said as I approached her.

"Fred!" She said, forgetting her keys and flinging her arms around me. She buried her head next to my jacket and just cried. "He had a fiancé!"

I put my arms around her. It killed me to see her so upset but at the same time I was happy. Hermione was in my arms. How wrong is that?

"Let's go inside," I whispered, taking her keys from her fist.

"Thanks, Fred."

"What are friends for?"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Would you please review? Please? I really, really like reviews!

Love ya!

Simple Plan GC Fan


	8. Dumb Girls

More to Life

Chapter Eight: Dumb Girls

Disclaimer: Marie,& Pierre are mine. The rest belong to JK Rowling (like you didn't already know that). "Dumb Girls" is property of Lucy Woodward and her record label.

_I'd never believed it could happen to me_

_Something like this only happens to dumb girls_

_Taking themselves too seriously_

_I was so damn smart_

_I was the one girl_

_Who never believed it could happen to me_

_Something like this only happens to _

_Somebody else_

_I miss you so much I can't stand it_

_You bring out the blonde in me_

_Cause I'm still hanging on_

_Even though you done me wrong_

_And I've got the heart to forgive this_

_But I'll never let you know_

_What kind of girl would put herself in that position_

_To think that I could ever buck the system_

_And I got fooled again_

_Now I'm just a dumb girl_

_A dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl_

_That's what I am_

_Dumb Girls by Lucy Woodward_

* * *

"Thanks," I said as Fred handed me a mug of tea. He sat down next to me on the couch, holding a mug of his own.

"No problem."

I took a sip and nearly choked. It was awful but I didn't want Fred to know that. "It's great."

Fred smiled. "You're a liar. This tastes terrible."

I laughed. "Yeah. I thought you said you could make tea."

"I did make tea. I didn't say I could make it well." He answered with a grin on his cute freckled face. Wait, did I just describe Fred Weasley as cute?

"Well, thanks anyway." I told him and he nodded in response.

"So..." he said after a minute. "Do you want to talk?"

Not really. In fact, I never wanted to hear the name Pierre again. But for some reason it just spilled out. I was talking out as if I couldn't get it out fast enough. "Pierre was sick, well he said he was sick, but he was lying, that's what he does he lies. You know what else he lied about? Everything. Everything. He has a fiancé? Did I mention that? Well, he does. And her name is Marie. And she is like super perfect. She's pretty and nice and pretty. And then he told me that he liked me over her. But I think he just said that because he already cheated on Marie and she probably wouldn't take him back. But he thought I would. Well I didn't. And you know what? I hate myself for doing it. I loved him, Fred. God, why am I telling you this? You don't need to hear my problems. I am such an idiot."

"Calm down, Mione." I told her, placing my arms on her shoulders. She was tense and talking a mile a minute. "You are not an idiot."

"Yes, I am." She moaned, covering her eyes with her hands. "I don't hate him. I hate me. I want him back."

* * *

I pulled her towards me into a hug. She relaxed a little. "It will get easier, I promise." I whispered in her ear.

She pulled back a little. "You think?"

"Yeah," I replied. Merlin, she looked so upset. I just wanted to hex Pierre as much as I could without getting shut up in Azkaban.

"I'm cold." Mione suddenly said, jumping up from the couch. "I need a sweater."

She headed out of the living room and down the hall. I followed her into her bedroom where she was already pulling a navy blue sweater out of her closet. "You know what you need? Fun."

"Fun?" Hermione asked, soundly extremely skeptical. "Fred, I just broke up with my boyfriend because he cheated on me. What should I do, throw a party?"

"No," I said ignoring her sarcasm. "Just lighten up. Let loose. Be a wild child."

"A wild child?" Hermione repeated. This cheering Hermione up thing? Not as easy as it looks.

"You know what? You are so tightly wound, I bet you've never even jumped on the bed." I told her.

Hermione did not smile. "You think that I am tightly wound?"

"What is there a parrot in the room? Because I think everything I say is being repeated."

"Fred..."

"Loosen up, Mione," I told her as I backed up for a running leap.

"FRED! NO!"

But it was too late. I took a running jump and flew onto her bed. But instead of a soft fluffy landing like I expected, there was a sharp stinging pain right above my eyebrow. "Mione?" I asked her, feeling the blood running down my face. "Is there glass in your bed?"

Hermione stifled a laugh. "Yes." She answered, not very well at hiding the giggles. I mean, I'm glad she's laughing and all but my cut _really_ hurt. 

"Care to explain?"

She was now no longer trying to hide her laughter. "I came home earlier and I saw a picture of Pierre and I threw it against the wall, the one my bed is pushed up against and I left it there to go find Lavender." She explained, her laughter quickly fading as she went along. By the end of her explanation, she was solemn once more. Hey, that sounded like something out of one of those boring "classic" muggle novels. "She was solemn once more..." You know, Dickens or Bronte or someone.

"Let's get that cleaned up," Hermione said after a minute, motioning for me to follow her into the bathroom.

"Oww!" I said as she applied some sort of liquid to it. "That hurt!"

"Oh, it doesn't hurt that bad," She told me.

"Yes, it does."

"You are so dramatic," She said, shaking her head but with a smile.

"Fred, can I ask you a question?" She said after a few moments of silence.

I nodded. "Don't nod while I am trying to bandage your forehead," She said, "Honestly, it's like dealing with a child."

"You're only young once, but you can be immature forever," I told her.

She shook her head with that pretty smile again. "Have you ever left someone because you knew it was what you were supposed to do, but later you totally regretted your decision even though you know it was for the best?"

I thought about it for a second. "No, but I've never really been in a serious romantic relationship."

"You're lucky," She said. She looked down at her feet and then suddenly pulled the sweater over her head.

"You're not cold anymore?" I asked, trying to be humourous.

"Pierre liked this sweater. He said it brought out the blue in my eyes." She said.

"I don't see the problem other than the fact that he is clearly gay."

"I can't wear this."

"Then pick a different sweater."

"Which one?"

"The pink one is nice."

"He liked that one too."

"Well, then wear this blue one. And if you say he liked that one too, I'm going to hex you."

"You aren't supposed to hex a girl, Fred."

"Well, you aren't supposed to annoy the person trying to cheer you up."

"Point taken."

"We should do something."

* * *

"Fred, you do realize that it is midnight?" I asked, suddenly aware of how tired I was and how energetic he seemed to be.

"You need to take your mind off that prat," he said, fingering the bandage on his forehead.

"Don't mess that up," I told him.

"You need fun. Let's do something crazy. Like sky diving. I've always wanted to do that." He said, taking his hand away from the bandage.

"I can't have fun. Not yet, anyway. I just need to think some stuff over. Maybe in a couple of days or something." I said, avoiding his eyes.

"You can have fun," He said.

"No, I can't," I said, feeling the tears rushing to my eyes. I wasn't going to cry. Not over him.

"Oh, Mione," Fred whispered, pulling me into a hug.

So much for the no-crying plan; the tears rushed down my face. I couldn't help it. "It's gonna be okay," he said, allowing me to cry on his shoulder.

It just seemed so surreal. Earlier that night, I was sitting in the exact same spot with Lavender, but she was sobbing on my shoulder. She was worried that her relationship was having problems and I thought that mine was absolutely perfect. Not four hours later and I am sitting here crying on Fred's shoulder about my failed relationship and Lavender is discussing wedding plans with her fiancé. Her fiancé. She gets a fiancé and I can't even get a decent boyfriend? How unfair is that?

* * *

"Oh my god!"

Where had I heard that high pitched voice before? More to the point, why was it in my bedroom?

I found the answer as soon as I opened my eyes. I was on the couch. But whose voice was that? I didn't see anyone.

"What is going on?"

I leaned back and sure enough, there was Lavender Brown standing there upside (because I was leaning back on the sofa. She wasn't really upside down) with her mouth hanging open.

Why in Merlin's name was she standing in my living room? And when did I get this purplish color sofa?

Then it hit me. I wasn't at my house. But where was I? Lavender's place, I guess. How did I get there?

"George?" Lavender said, carefully inching towards me as if I was some strange creature that was going to bite her.

"No, I'm Fred." I said, sitting up. Why on earth was I here?

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Good question" I said desperately trying to come up with a reason why I had been sleeping in her apartment.

When I shifted on the sofa, I figured out why. Hermione was still asleep, her head on my shoulder. Sorry, when I'm half asleep it takes me awhile to notice things. Now that I was clearly thinking (well, sort of, it takes me awhile before I really wake up), I remembered that Hermione mentioned that she lived with Lavender. Lavender must have just come home.

"Hermione was upset last night." I said, gently scooting away from Hermione. Thankfully, she remained asleep.

"Why?" Lavender said, now setting her purse down since she knew the person sleeping on her sofa with her room mate wasn't a lunatic.

I glanced back at Hermione. I wasn't sure if I had the right to tell Lavender. But I knew for the past couple of years that Lavender was her best friend. Ron used to hate when she came over. Apparently, they fought a lot in school. Not hard to imagine, Ron is quite the pain in the arse.

"Pierre was cheating on her." I said, figuring that Hermione would tell her anyway. It's not like you can keep a breakup a secret forever.

Lavender clamped her hand to her mouth. "No!"

"Shh! Mione is sleeping. I think she needs it. She was really upset last night. I tried to cheer her up but she didn't want to go sky diving." I explained.

"What?" She shook her head. "Why didn't she tell me?" Lavender said and then smacked herself in the forehead. "Ah, jeez!"

"What?"

"I think she was trying to. She popped in at Seamus's apartment and did not look to happy and then I told her we were engaged and then she said what news she had could wait until today. Oh god, I should have been there for her." Lavender said, looking quite upset.

"She isn't mad at you," I said, glancing at the sleeping Hermione. "Tell her I had to leave but I'll stop by later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Lavender replied quietly, sitting on the edge of the sofa, gently stroking Hermione's hair. "Thanks, Fred."

"What?" I asked.

Lavender continued to stare at Mione. "She's my friend I should have been there for her. Thanks for taking care of her."

"She's my friend too."

"Yeah. She's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have her."

Lavender just smiled. "Do you like her?"

That caught me off guard. "What? Yes, I mean no, I mean I like her as a friend. Nothing more. Just a friend." I said, feeling the blood rush to my face. Merlin, Lavender may be pretty clueless at times but I bet that even she could tell that I was embarrassed. I mean when I turn redI turn _red._ I resemble a tomato. A tomato with a lot of freckles, but a tomato none the less.

"I'll see you later." She said with that smile on her face. She knew. Maybe she wasn't as clueless as I thought. But then again, I did turn bright red when she asked. Even _Ron_ can tell when I am embarrassed. And that's saying something.

"Fred!" Another high pitched voice said, surprising me as I popped into my apartment. Who was this voice? And why was she in my apartment?

"Fred!" It repeated. I turned around and Marie was standing in the kitchen, wearing the same clothes she had last night. Weird.

"Hey," I said, setting my jacket down on the kitchen table. "So how did it go?"

"Wonderful!" She cried, absolutely shocking me. Well it would shock anyone, that's not normally how a person acts when they are cheated on and break off their engagement. "We broke up! Where were you last night? I came back 'ere but you weren't 'ome."

"I went to talk to Hermione before she found out from Pierre. I got there a little too late."

"Oh, I know. I met 'er in ze elevator." Marie nodded.

"What?"

"I met 'er at Pierre's apartment. She is very nice. I like 'er. We could be friends." Marie explained, munching on a pop tart. Wait, why was she eating breakfast here?

"Really. Did you wait here the whole night?" I asked.

"Yes. No. Sort of." Marie replied, looking quite confused.

"What?"

"I came over after I broke up with Pierre. 'ermione was still with him, zough. Is she okay?"

"She's been better."

"Oh. I want to meet 'er one day. We 'ave a lot of zings in common. We both like ze same zype of men, obviously." She wanted to hang out with the girl that her fiancé cheated on her with? Marie definitely wasn't like any others.

"Um, all right, we'll figure that out later. About you spending the night here?"

"Oh, right! Well, I came over. And you weren't 'ere. But you knew zat. Anyway, I met your roommate, Ollie. 'e attacked me with ze remote."

"You are calling him Ollie?" I said. Oliver allowed no one to call him Ollie. He even corrected his mother once when she called him that. And believe me, I would not suggest talking back to Mrs. Wood. If you thought Hermione could be bossy when she was a prefect (I love Hermione. Don't blame me for saying that, you know it's true), then you haven't seen anything until you've met Mrs. Wood. Once she came over and our apartment wasn't very tidy. After all that yelling, we have never even left the empty toilet paper roll on the holder and we never ever again mixed the beach towels with the bath towels. Don't laugh at me, you have never seen the wrath of Mrs. Wood. "And what about the remote?

"Yeah. Zat's 'is name." Marie told me, waving the hand with the strawberry iced pop tart in it, completely ignoring the remote comment.

"Oh. I've just always called him Oliver. Anyway, what happened with Oliver?"

"Oh, we watched a movie!" Marie said, brandishing her pop tart. "Back to ze Future! It 'as a car in it! Marty McFly is so cool!"

"You watched Back to the Future? All night?"

"No, silly. Zen we watched Ferris Bueller's Day Off and zen we watched ze Princess Diaries and zen we watched ze Mighty Ducks and zen we zalked. Ollie is so much fun. 'e knows all ze lines! Like me! Well I knew ze lines in French but I am getting better at zranslating. We 'ad so much fun, Fred!"

"Are you like dating Oliver?"

"We are friends, Fred!"

"Oh, okay. Are you dating Hermione?"

"What's this?" Oliver said, wandering into the kitchen, still wearing his pajamas.

"Fred likes 'ermione."

Oliver raised his eyebrow. "Really? Oh, wait, I knew that."

"Way to go, Brains," I said with sarcasm.

"Where have you been all night?" Oliver asked, running his hands through his messed up hair.

"At Hermione's."

"Way to go. I honestly did not think that she would date a guy like you."

"Thanks, but we're not dating."

"I knew it."

"Prat."

"So why were you over there?"

"She broke up with Pierre! I told you zat!" Marie said, whacking him with her hand holding the pop tart. A bit stuck to Oliver's sleeve. Neither one of them noticed. I tried to stifle my laughter.

"Oww! That hurt."

"Well, you deserved it."

Oliver ignored that. "I'm going to make breakfast. Anyone want some?"

Marie just held her pop tart up in the air. Whatever that meant.

"What are you making?" I asked him, wary of Oliver's cooking skills. Or lack thereof.

"Um, waffles?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna crash. I'm kind of tired."

"Suit yourself."

I know Marie said that they were just friends but I swore when I started to walk away in the corner of my eye, his hand intertwined with hers. Maybe I didn't see it. But I sort of hoped I did. They both had their share of heartbreaks. They fit well together.

* * *

"Good morning, Sunshine," Lavender said as I walked into the kitchen. "Come here, let me give you a hug."

"How did you know?" I asked as she hugged me.

"Fred. He said he'll talk to you later, but he had to go."

"Oh, Merlin! Fred! When did he leave?"

"Like nine this morning."

"He spent the night?"

"You were both asleep on the couch when I came home."

"And when was that?"

Lavender blushed. "Like nine this morning."

"Oh let me see the ring!" I said, grabbing her hand. "It's so pretty! This must have cost Seamus a small fortune!"

Lavender smiled. "Yeah. I love him." Then she paused and just looked at me. "Mione, are you sure you are okay?"

I dropped her hand. "No, but I will be."

"I know you will but let's do something. Something to get your mind off him."

"Fred suggested sky diving."

"You want to go sky diving? Cause if you want to do that, you have to go find him. I love you to death Mione but I don't think I'd jump out of a plane for you. No ma'am."

"No! I don't want to jump out of a plane!"

"I have the perfect idea. I know what can make any girl feel better! SHOPPING!"

"You want to buy your wedding dress?" I asked.

"Nah, that can wait. Woah, I never would have believed that I would ever say that."

"What do you want to shop for?"

"Anything! All shopping is good!"

"Lavender, I don't really feel like going out. I just want to mope."

"Mope?" Lavender said, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You mean wallow? Why would you want to do something like that?"

"Lavender, may I remind you that you moped around for four days when you broke up with Van? And you didn't even like Van. In fact, weren't you the one who called the relationship off?" I pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. He was cute though wasn't he?"

I rolled my eyes and Lavender laughed. "There's my Hermione!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I teased.

Lavender just smiled. "C'mon, we'll wallow together. There's some mint chocolate chip ice cream in the fridge."

"Thanks," I whispered as she wrapped her arm around me.

* * *

I woke up a couple of hours later not feeling any better than when I had fallen asleep. But I had to get up, George was expecting me to work today. I grabbed a quick shower and started to head out the door when I heard voices from Oliver's room.

"I am a publicist for my father's company and I work as a model for advertisements." Marie said in her French accent.

"I thought I had seen you somewhere before."

"Zey just started to show ze latest commercial. It is for ze soda pop drink-"

"I saw that! You were riding the motorcycle and deliver the pink soda to the thirsty girl-"

"Zat's ze one!"

"That is so cool."

"Ze motorcycle was fake, zough. It didn't really fly."

"I figured as much."

Marie was a model? Well, I guess she had the looks. I just didn't expect that. She seemed so –how can I say it? Not self absorbed?

"You are late." George snapped as I walked in the door a few minutes later.

"By like thirty seconds," I told him. He grumbled. He knew I was right.

"Well, what if I had somewhere to be?"

"Did you?"

"No, but what if I did?"

"But you didn't."

"But what if I did?"

"But you didn't."

"But I could have."

"But you didn't."

"But I could have."

"But you _didn't."_

"But I could have."

"Both of you, shut up!" Ginny hollered from behind the cash register.

"You shut up!" was our intelligent response.

* * *

I must admit. I kind of like wallowing. Just sitting in my bed with Lavender, both of us in pajamas, eating ice cream and the pizza we had delivered (You should have seen the delivery boy's face when Lavender answered the door in her pajamas at two in the afternoon.) while watching How to Lose A Guy in Ten Days. It reminds you of all the hassles of dating.

Lavender stuck her spoon back in the ice cream container. "I know what will make you feel better. List all of his bad points."

"I don't know..."

"C'mon, this is just one of those that you have to go through. The sooner you do it, the sooner you realize how much better you are without him."

"His bad points...um, well he cheats."

"Yeah, that's bad." Lavender mumbled through a mouthful of ice cream.

"He did this flippy thing with his hair that I hated"

"A flippy thing?"

"You know like how you flip your hair."

"Are you serious? He does that? Oh, Merlin, is he weird."

"You do it too."

"But I have long pretty hair and it looks good when I do it. Plus, I'm a girl. I'm allowed to hair flip."

"True."

Lavender swallowed another spoonful of ice cream. "So tell me about Marie, it she like a total witch?

I put down my pizza. "You aren't going to believe this, but she was really nice."

"His fiancé was nice?"

"Yea! It was so weird. I have seen her somewhere before but I just can't place her. Really long dark hair with baby blue eyes. Kind of pale skin with a few dark freckles. Tall and really slim but not anorexic. Her name is Marie Alexandria, I think."

Lavender's eyes doubled in size. "Marie Alexandria? As in the supermodel?"

"You think she is a supermodel?"

"Be right back." She said disappearing into her room and emerging again with a magazine. "This her?"

Right on the front cover stared back the ex fiancé of my ex boyfriend. "Oh my god. I thought she looked like a supermodel but I didn't think she actually was one. Pierre said that she was a publicist."

"She is. She does both." Lavender answered. "I love her. She seems so cool. Do you think that you could introduce me?"

I just looked at her. "Oh, Merlin, I cannot believe I just asked you that." Lavender cringed and then laughed.

I laughed and took the magazine out of her hand. Opening to page forty six, I found a three page article on the supermodel/publicist.

_**Marie Alexandria.** What do you think of when you hear that name? Supermodel for Sizzling Sorceress Clothing line? Publicist for Alexandria Books? How about generous? _

_A lot comes to mind when you think of the gorgeous model. But she's more than good looks. _Love Potion_ magazine's **Samantha Coleman** gets the inside scoop on the hot star's life while spending the day in London looking for a gift to give to one special girl..._

_First of all, let me say this. Marie Alexandria is about the least self absorbed person, let alone celebrity, that I have ever met. We planned to meet at Tea Leaves Café to start off our day. Not only does Marie show up, she shows up a whole half an hour early! (I wish other celebs could be so courteous) And she arrives alone! No assistant to hold her purse or jacket or to run and fetch her coffee. She arrives in a plain blue tee shirt paired with slightly worn in jeans and high tops. What, no ten karat diamonds and designer labels?_

_Marie laughs when I tell her this. "I think that I have had this tee shirt since the eleventh grade," she laughs. "Why get rid of it if it's not bad? I mean, what's the difference between plain blue tee shirts? I don't need a fancy label on the inside tag. A blue tee shirt is a blue tee shirt."_

_We grab coffee to go and start our walk looking for the gift. I ask Marie about which job she likes more. "I love them both. I love working in my father's company. I am around family all the time, which is absolutely wonderful. I mean, if I hadn't worked there during high school, I would have never even had the modeling job. One of my father's clients wanted a model for the book jacket and asked for the one that he had seen hanging around the front desk. He actually thought I was a model! I still wonder what he was thinking! Me, tall gawky clumsy Marie, a supermodel? My friends still joke about it! But the job led to bigger things and got me through college, which is totally awesome."_

_We check in one store but Marie doesn't see what she is looking for; she still hasn't revealed what she is looking for. I ask her about her love life and how being a model has affected it. The twenty four year old blushes. "I must say that it has improved it!" she laughs. I mention past boyfriends and this causes more laughter. "Yeah, I got phone calls from two former boyfriends after I was in the Sizzling Sorceress ads. I just laughed when they mentioned getting back together. Those two were losers! I think the best boyfriend I had was my kindergarten classmate! We used to hold hands and play together all the time. Well, at least until he realized that girls have "cooties"!"_

_I mentioned her fiancé, Pierre Gregory, an author on her father's client list. "I met Pierre one day when he dropped his manuscript off at the office. We got to talking and then went out ice skating later that evening. We've been together ever since that day! It turned out we went to the same college."_

_When I ask Marie about her next project she says "Well, next week I am going to shoot the ads for the next season's line of clothing for Sorceress. Then I'm working on planning my wedding! There have been talks of acting, but I'm not sure yet. I might go back to school for a bit. I love taking classes."_

_After seven more stores, Marie finally finds the gift she is going to give away to one lucky. At first I am quite puzzled by Marie's choice. A pale pink book bag, but she's quick to explain. "Education is the most important thing a girl can have. I pick this book bag for a reader. She'll need something to carry her books in when she goes to school. And I need something to put the check in." she explains._

_That's right. Marie Alexandria is paying for one girl's back to school supplies. This gift includes the book bag picked out by Marie, the school books, a new wardrobe, additional supplies and an appearance in Marie's next ad for Sizzling Sorceress! And you know what makes this prize so cool? Marie came up with the idea herself! _

_Keep an eye out for Marie. This month's cover girl is will be featured in the fall catalogue for her clothing sponsor. She is also due to start filming her first movie co-starring the adorable Nathan Nottingham later this year! Marie is definitely a star here to stay!_

_-**Samantha Coleman**_

"She is really nice." I said, still looking at the magazine.

Lavender looked at me. "Well at least it can give you comfort about something."

"What?"

"Pierre is definitely messed up! I mean, even supermodel Marie couldn't hold on to him! What idiot cheats on a supermodel? He has issues!"

"Merlin! I just thought of something!"

"What?"

"Marie and Pierre are both pretty well known! What if this mess comes out to the public? Marie is a hot topic right now!"

Lavender looked at me and gently set down her spoon. "Oh, no......"

* * *

Author's Note: Hey thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Also, as you probably noticed I changed my pen name. I'm now Preppy in Pink. (Pink is my favorite color) It's still the same person, just different name.

Please, please, review!

Preppy in Pink


	9. I'm A Fool For You

**Chapter Nine: I'm A Fool For You**

Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the song belongs to American Hi-Fi, but the game "Truth" is taken from the book "The Truth About Forever" by Sarah Dessen. The game just fit really well into this plot. Also, Sarah Dessen is an awesome author and I would recommend her books to everyone. They are so good; it almost seems as if she is writing a story about a real person, instead of a fictional character. BTW, the movie How to Deal was based off her books. Now that I'm done rambling…………

_**Got nothing to lose this time**_

_**And I'm bored with the same old lines**_

_**I never knew what to do or say to you**_

_**One look and you'll knock me out**_

_**Put me on the floor with the ten count**_

_**I don't wanna make a scene, gotta make you see**_

_**That I've been waiting for a girl like you**_

_**And I know, there's nothing I can do**_

_**Don't it make you hurt, don't it make you feel**_

_**Like the world ain't on your side**_

_**Like you're never gonna get it right**_

_**No, I can't fight it, I can't sleep at night**_

_**Just thinking about you girl,**_

_**I'm a fool for you,**_

_**Yes I am**_

**I'm A Fool For You by American Hi-Fi**

* * *

"You don't think that will happen do you?" I asked Lavender, my heart pounding so hard against my chest I thought it would explode. "Tabloids would love this. Best-selling author cheats on actress/model with news reporter. Oh Merlin, I can see the headlines now." 

Lavender contemplated it for a second. "I don't think that this will come out. First of all, Marie isn't that famous. You didn't even recognize her. Pierre isn't that famous either. Nobody cares about authors."

"You're right," I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Of course, if I'm not, you'll finally get your wish. Everyone will know who you are."

"That's a lot of help."

* * *

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked George as he headed out the door. It was nearly two days since the big Pierre/Hermione disaster. 

He stopped and turned around. "I worked the morning shift, remember? You work night with Ginny."

"Right, I forgot, sorry." I said and George just gave me a look.

"I'll see you guys later. Gin, don't forget to owl the rent bill to the shop owner."

"I have never forgotten to pay the bills. I'm not Fred," Ginny said chewing bubblegum and flipping through a magazine from behind the counter.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I snapped.

"Well, I can see that things won't change while I'm gone, so I'm gonna go." George said, waving as he went out the door.

Ginny kept her eye on the door until George was well down the street before turning to me and saying, "Okay, did you see where George put the bill?"

"You're supposed to be the financial person in the three person company! How could you lose the bill?" I asked her as I re-shelved the tongue twister truffles. See, this job has helped me multi-task. I can talk and shelf at the same time. Amazing, I know.

"Shh!" Ginny hissed as if George could possibly hear us from wherever he apparated to. "George lost it! Not me!"

"Uh, huh, sure,"

"Will you just help me find it?"

"Isn't it like the same every month? Can't you just write a check and mail it?"

"I don't remember what it was last month!"

"Did you like switch brains with George or something? He is the one reminding you about the bills and you are the one losing them? Am I on some hidden camera show? Where are they?"

"Where are what, Fred?" Ginny asked, letting out a gasp of annoyance.

"The cameras."

* * *

"Listen, I have to meet Seamus, but I will call you later." Lavender promised, now changed and making the final touches on her hair. 

"Do you have to go? We can listen to that new cd you bought. I swear I won't make fun of his voice."

"He does not have a girly voice!"

"Yes he does!"

"I can't stay anyway. Seamus and I are going to see his mother." She winced.

"Ooh, good luck with that." I told her. I'd met Seamus's mother a couple times before. The crazy obsessive Irish quidditch fan. I must have told her twenty times at the Quidditch World Cup that I supported Ireland before she would believe me. Needless to say after she found about my friendship with Viktor Krum, she hasn't spoken to me much. Not that I'm complaining…

Lavender had been gone for only twenty minutes before I realized that I was bored beyond belief without her. She really was one of my only few friends. She was my roommate and co-worker. She and Seamus were the few people that I hung out with. I mean, I have other friends. I still talk to Ginny once in awhile, even though none of her family knows. She's not sure how her brothers would react, all though I don't think that Fred would take it as bad as maybe Ron. And then there's Fox and Mandy, two of Sam, our cameraman's, assistants. But they are the kind of people that you hang out with after work once in a while. I certainly wouldn't just call them up some random Saturday afternoon to hang around and listen to music and maybe discuss world politics. Not that I ever do that with Lavender and Seamus. Lavender's idea of the news is _Inside Scoop: The Gossip on the Famous Witches & Wizards_ and if it doesn't contain soccer or quidditch, Seamus doesn't know it exists.

Still, I was now temporarily friendless and bored. I considered just remaining in bed but I knew I would go crazy. After all, it had only been two nights since my break-up. I needed a distraction and I could think of the perfect one….

* * *

"Fred!" A voice from the front of the store shouted. He shouted so loud in fact, that Ginny, who is in the middle of blowing a bubble with her super duper double bubble gum, fell from her stool, bubblegum covering her face. She looked quite upset but hey that comes with the job. Rule number one, if you hate messes or surprises, never work in a place that is run by George and I. 

Oliver walked towards me, a piece of parchment in one hand and Marie's hand in the other. Well, not just her hand, I mean she was there too, not in his hand, she was attached to her hand which was in Oliver's hand. Merlin, I hate explaining things.

"This is for you." He said, handing me the parchment. Marie just smiled happily.

_Fred,_

_Hello. It's me. I mean, Hermione. Merlin, I should have specified that. I cannot believe I wrote "it's me". That just seems so Lavender-like. Now, I can't believe that I'm going off on a tangent. I really ought to get another piece of parchment but I don't think I will. Besides, you will probably find this amusing._

_I was just sort of wondering if maybe I could take you up on your offer from earlier. Well, maybe not the sky diving part. Just the hanging out part. It was nice talking to you the other night. _

_Well, I was just wondering. If you don't want to and that offer was just a courtesy thing, then forget I said anything. I guess I'll hear from you later._

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

"Did you see what she wrote?" Marie said, pointing to the closing.

I saw it. My heart was soaring up, higher than a quidditch pitch. I was on cloud nine. I wonder what happened to the other eight clouds. Huh, I may have to look into that.

"Ginny, I'm leaving!" I called to her, hopping over the counter.

"You do realize that it probably would have been easier to walk around it?" Oliver pointed out.

"But ze jumping over ze counters zo meet 'is girl is so much more romantic," Marie sighed, latching onto Oliver's arm as if she expected him to leap over the counter as well.

"But she wasn't even here to see the romantic gesture!" Oliver replied.

Marie sighed again. "You are so not romantic," she told him, but held onto his arm none the less.

"Where are you going?" Ginny called from the backroom.

"Meeting the guys for a quidditch game." I lied but Ginny seemed to buy it.

"Good," she said, emerging from the back, still rubbing her face with a washcloth. "You were getting on my nerves anyway."

"See you later," I said, rubbing her head like she was still five. She growled and I backed off, apparating away.

* * *

_- Mione_

_Of course I want to hang out. I'll pick you up in half an hour. Oh, and the beginning? Very amusing_

_- Fred_

It had not actually occurred to me that Fred might respond back. But he did, and now I had no idea what to do. I just changed into jeans and my favorite polo shirt and sat waiting for him to pick me up.

It seemed like forever but there was eventually a knock at the door. Thank, Merlin!

* * *

"Hi!" She squealed, whipping the door open so fast it startled me. "I'm sorry to bother you, it's just you said if I ever needed you to call and I –" 

"Mione," I interrupted her. She was rambling a mile a minute.

"What?" She said, neglecting to take a breath between her ramble and the response.

"Here," I said, thrusting a flower into her hand.

She looked shocked and sniffed the pink flower. I could feel my ears burn.

"Um, it's plastic," I confessed. "The lady at the shop ask me what kind I wanted and when I said I didn't know which ones, she got all hyper and I got a headache somewhere between the explanation on carnation care and rose thorns. So I bought plastic."

Hermione laughed and waved me in. "You didn't have to bring me flowers. This isn't a date." Hermione must have seen my face fall and quickly added, "But I love this. Now I can keep it forever."

"Forever, huh?" I said, nodding. Forever; that was a good sign. You don't make a forever promise to someone you don't like. Yup, Hermione Granger likes me, although I sort of already knew that from the fact that she invited me to hang out with her. You know, I would make an awful detective.

She just smiled and motioned for me to follow her into the apartment. "Um, thanks for staying with me the other day," she said, not facing me.

"No problem," I told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, quite unconvincingly. "Um, what do you want to do?"

I smiled to try and make her lighten up. She seemed so tense and uncomfortable. "Just relax, I have the whole night planned."

Of course, I didn't. I'm not the planning type, Hermione should have known that, but she lapped up my lie anyway.

"So what are we doing?" She asked, scooting closer.

"It's a…surprise?" I said, quite unconvincingly.

"I love surprises!" She said, happily.

Dinner, I could take her to dinner. Now, there's an idea.

"We are going to dinner." I told her.

"Let's go." She said, conjuring her purse up.

I lived just awhile away from Hermione; we both lived in the Hogsmeade area, but I didn't really know much about this little community. I mean, when we walked outside, I just picked a direction and started walking, praying that there was a restaurant in that vicinity. Vicinity, that's a pretty big word. I know it's a big word because Percy said it once.

"So,…" I said, for once in my life, quite uncomfortable.

"Yeah, this is a little weird." Hermione said, nodding her head.

I desperately racked my brain for a conversation topic. "Let's play Truth."

"Truth?" She asked, her eyebrows moved up.

"It's a game where you go back and forth asking each other questions. They must answer truthfully or not at all. If someone decides not to answer, the person who asked that unanswered question gets asked one more question. If they answer it, they win."

"Okay," Hermione replied with a smile. "You ask first."

"I'll start with something easy. Name a band or singer that you would never admit to anyone that you listened to."

"You are going to laugh but there's this muggle singer that Lavender listens to, Jesse McCartney. He has the prettiest love songs," she said, blushing.

Now, seeing as how I am sort of unfamiliar with the muggle world, I had no idea what was supposed to be funny about this. Hermione saw this, "It's just he sings these pop songs that are kind of boy-bandish."

I was still confused.

"You aren't supposed to listen to boy-band pop past the age of twelve, it's just like some coolness code." She said, now blushing worse than she was before.

"Ahh," I said, nodding although I was still in the dark.

"Okay, my turn. Who was your first crush?" She asked with a smirk that I swear she stole right off of Malfoy's face.

"My first sort of crush……that would have to…….um, Katie Bell. I met her first year but didn't really have a crush on her until third year, I remember I spilled ink all over her parchment one day when we were working at the table in front of the fireplace in the common room. I remember thinking she was so cool, because instead of getting mad like most girls would, she laughed and then rubbed her finger in the ink before smearing it across my face." I reminisced.

" George's wife? Did you ever tell her that you liked her?" Hermione asked.

"Hey, it's not your turn to ask questions." I teased. "Um, let's see, who was your first crush?"

She whispered something but I couldn't hear. "What?" I asked. She blushed and mumbled it again. "What?"

"OLIVER WOOD!" She shouted before giggling.

"No, freaking way," I said, not able to help myself from grinning.

"Like, every first year girl had a crush on him. He was cute." She said, the red in her face, slowly fading. "Now answer my question."

"I guess I never really told her. George knew I thought she was cool, but I never fancied her like he did, I guess, I kissed her a couple of times though, but they were more the kind of kisses that a guy friend gives a girl friend, not like boyfriend girlfriend kisses, you know."

"No, I don't know. I've never had a guy friend give me kisses." She said.

"Harry or Ron never kissed you?" I said, not even thinking. At the mention of Ron, we both shut up and walked on, hands in pockets, eyes fixed on our shoes. A million things were running through my mind. "Of course, he kissed her you idiot, they dated for nearly four years. Four years. And now you have a crush on her, which is never going to work out because one, Hermione would never go for a loser like you, and two, she dated your brother. That what just be weird. And uncomfortable. And wrong. What if you got married? What would you tell your kids? Your mum almost married Uncle Ron? Plus, you would never know for a fact that they were truly over each other. What if your brother still loved her? What if she still loved him? And you were the only thing standing between their true love? Huh? What about that? Didn't you think about these things Fred, before you started getting all buddy-buddy with her? Did you?" My conscience was practically interrogating me.

But then that other little voice appeared. "But she isn't with Ron. It's not like she's his property. She has her own say in who she dates. Obviously if she thought it would be uncomfortable she wouldn't be hanging out with you right now, would she? Of course, this isn't a date, but there is a chance it could become something more. And you know that she was never serious enough with Ron to consider getting married and having kids, so you would never have to tell your kids that Uncle Ron was almost their father. If you ever have kids, that is." I liked this voice a lot more than the other voice.

"Ahh, someplace to eat," I said, pointing to small little shop along what seemed like a boardwalk next to a lake. It was late and therefore there wasn't any line.

Turns out I was wrong about the reason there was no one there. That's because it wasn't a restaurant but a little place that you could order food and take down to the lake, not a place for a nice romantic dinner. At least, Hermione seemed to like it.

"Let's go sit on the wall down there," she said, directing me to a stone wall that bordered the area by the lake.

"I cannot believe that you put mayonnaise on your burger and fries," Hermione said, spreading ketchup on her own. "That is just so gross."

"It is not," I defended my choice of condiment. "Taste it."

"No," She said, but as soon as she opened her mouth to take a bite of her burger, I shoved a mayonnaise covered French fry in her mouth, which wasn't the smartest idea, considering I nearly choked her.

She ate it but made a face. "I won't be trading my ketchup in." She said, taking a sip of her iced tea.

After a few minutes of just eating, she suddenly said, "Who's the person you look up to?"

"What?" I said, through a mouth of burger. Smooth, Fred.

"We're still playing truth right?" She asked.

"Of course."

"So?"

"What?"

"My question?"

"Ahh! My answer would have to be George."

"Why George?"

I put down the French fry in my hand. "I don't really know. I guess he just has the life I've always wanted. He found true love, got married, is on his way to having a family. His life is so in order compared to mine."

"You want to get married and have kids? I can't picture somebody like you wanting to get married and already picked their kids' names out and stuff." She laughed.

"Whoa, I never said anything about naming the kids." I said, honestly.

"Fine, think about it now. What would you name them?" She asked, eyebrows arched once again. She really liked this game.

"Hey, it's my turn to ask the questions. You don't seem to be getting the idea of this turn thing, do you?" She laughed. "Um, what would you name your kids?" I asked, unable to think of an original question.

She smiled, like she knew it was coming. "If it was a girl I want Evangeline and if it was a boy I'd want Rory."

"So like how many kids do you want?" I asked.

"I want a boy and a girl." She answered, "Hey, that was two questions, I'm asking you two."

"Fine," I said, smug that she hadn't realized I'd asked her two questions until she answered them.

"What do you fear the most?" She asked, munching on a french fry. Why are they called French fries? 'Cause if the French made them wouldn't they have some French name, not some English word like fry?

"Ginny when she's pissed off," I laughed, recalling that time when George and I played a trick on her that resulted in her being trapped in our storeroom for a nearly six hours. Needless to say, when we remembered we had locked her in there, she was quite pissed.

"No, seriously."

"I am dead serious. Have you ever seen the wrath of Ginny Weasley? It is not a pretty sight, my friend."

* * *

Fred laughed again at something he had done that apparently invoked the 'Wrath of Ginny Weasley'. 

I tried desperately to think of a good question. As much as I hated this game, I absolutely loved it at the same time. It was a great way to get to know someone. It was also a scary way for someone to get to know you. With this game, they were one question away from your most hidden secrets.

I felt something hit my shoulder. "Is it raining?" I asked Fred.

Fred burst out laughing. "Is that your question? Because no offense, Mione, it sucks."

I simply pointed to the sky. Fred stopped laughing and stared up at the night sky. "Oh," he said, as if it was slowly dawning on him. "Hmm, yeah, I think it is."

"We probably better head back then," I said, rather reluctantly. This night was fun, in an unusual sort of way. When Fred said he had something planned, I was thinking big, explosive, and loud, not quiet, thoughtful, and small. It was a pleasant surprise.

"We could go back to my place," Fred said, haphazardly picking up the take-out containers. Wait, did he say what I thought he just said?

"What?" I said, slightly startled by his suggestion.

"We could go back to my place. I can make a mean milkshake." He said, nodding.

"That sounds good," I said, planning on continuing our game. "So, that rain question doesn't count, does it……"

* * *

"Here we are," I said, after we had apparated to my apartment building. 

"You never answered my question." She teased.

"Let me find my keys," I told her before finding them in my coat pocket.

"Wow, this is nice," She said as we walked into the apartment. "Wasn't at all what I imagined."

"What did you imagine?" I asked her, closing the door quietly. I had no idea if Oliver was sleeping or not. When he has a big game the next day, he goes to bed early and is quite grumpy if you wake him up. I don't suggest it. If you want a picture of it, go poke a dragon with a stick. Same reaction.

She blushed a little. "I don't know. Messier, I guess, with marks and holes in the walls from explosions. Like back at the burrow."

"Hey, there was only one hole in the floor at our room in the Burrow and I still blame Charlie for that one," I defended myself.

"Charlie?"

"He was the one that told George and I that we could dig a hole to Australia. He didn't tell us we had to start on the first floor, not the third."

"I cannot believe that you believed him." She said, shaking her head.

"We were seven! That is a gullible age!" I snapped, not sure why I was getting so worked up. "He was twelve! He should have known better!"

"'ello!" A voice behind us said. Hermione and I spun around at the same time to find

"Marie!" Hermione said, shocked. "What a very small world!"

"I know, right?" Marie said.

"I have no idea what to say," Hermione replied; I was still unsure of what I should say.

"You could say congratulations!" Marie said, happily, clapping her hand together.

"What?" Hermione and I said in unison.

I looked at Oliver and then Marie. Suddenly it hit me like a cauldron upside the head. Their giddy faces, the occasion. "_No_………"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey, thanks so much for reading! I'm sorry it took so long for me to finish this, as many of you told me in your reviews. I am a senior in high school and I do have a life, and as much as I love writing stories, I have been really busy this school year. You know, college essays and applications, SATs, and a schedule full of all AP courses. My time has been pretty much used up lately. So today, as I sat inside because of the fourteen inches of snow outside my house, I was determined to finish this. In fact, I almost finished the next chapters of three of my other stories which brings me to my next note… 

I know, I shouldn't be doing this, but I recently started a new story, Hanging By A Moment. I really like this story, and actually have the whole thing planned out from the beginning, so I am pretty sure the chapters will be posted a lot faster. (Especially now that those darn college essays over with) The story is actually sort of a cross between my stories More to Life and The Fall of Autumn. It is a Slytherin-centric story, revolving around Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. It has a mystery like the Fall of Autumn and the opening song and romantic plot like More to Life. I quite like this story and was just hoping for some reviews, good or bad, on it, so what do you say? Please? Pretty, pretty please?

**Thanks to:**

Intelligent Witch: I guess Hermione and Marie are a lot alike now but their differences will become more apparent in later chapters, I hope. Thanks for reading.

Silly Bandit: Thanks! I absolutely love pink! Sorry about taking so long to update!

Hye em yes: Thanks for reviewing!

Heart of Flame: Yeah, about that updating sooner thing….sorry! I'll try to post sooner next time. I'm actually going to start the next chapter after I post this one.

Courtney Anne: Thanks for the review!

Padfootedmoony: Yeah, I like them too. Thanks for reading!

Mjade-1: Thanks so much for reading!

MOONEYpadfootPRONGS: Thanks so much for the compliments!

Kail Ceannai: I think I did make Fred too gushy. I'll have to work on that. You really like the Hermione parts though? I think she's becoming tougher to write for. At least, while she's all mopey and everything, anyway. Thanks for reviewing!

Mystery of the Night: Ah, they will find out soon enough! Thanks for reading!

WiDz: Thanks!

Icee Queen: You spent three hours reading my story? Aww, thank you ever so much! You are awesome! Gracias!

Memommy27: Thanks for reading!

Shiggity Shags: Thank you!

Hannah C. Thaw: Really? Cool!

Lady Emily: Thanks for reviewing!

Moon Burst: Yeah! Thank you so much!

Strega-in-progress: Ahh, essays, I know what a pain they are. Thank you so much for your several reviews! Hope you had time to eat!

Clubbananna: Thanks a lot!

Ilovefredandgeorgew: You and your friend have awesome tastes in music! I love Good Charlotte and Simple Plan! Simple Plan's newest album has become one of my favorites. Thanks so much for the review!

Gohansfollower: Thanks!

Tickle the dragon: You think it's awesome? Thank you!!!!

Dobbey92: Thanks!

Pink-lemonade-86: Awesome! Thanks for reading!

Sporty12gd4u: Thanks for being patient about my slow posting habits!

Magnetic-starfish: Thanks for reviewing!

Huh????: That was a lot of reallys! Thanks!

Yevon: Yay! A return reviewer! They rock! Sorry to hear about the computer crashing, I hate when that happens. Ron's reaction will be revealed sooner or later, don't worry! Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks so much for reading all this. You guys rock! Please, please review! I love reviews! They motivate me to write more! So, please, review!

Love ya!

Preppy in Pink


	10. Finish Line

English

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Off By One owns that awesome song "Finish Line" and J.K. Rowling owns most of those awesome characters featured in this story!

Author's Note: Hey, it's me again! I want to give a big thanks to those wonderful reviewers!

_

* * *

_

_I** know I could be the one you want**_

_**It's just that you don't know it yet**_

_**Soon, you're gonna see, whoa**_

_**I would wait a million years for you**_

_**Walk around the world for you**_

_**Where you are is where I'll be**_

_**Until the end, until the end**_

**'_Cause I want you, I know I want you_**

_**I want you, I know I want you**_

_**Every day and every night**_

_**I'll do anything you say**_

_**Say tonight I can stay**_

_**I want you, is that okay?**_

_**So when you're telling me we're just friends**_

_**Sure why not, I can pretend**_

_**But you don't know that I know**_

_**I will wait until the time is right**_

_**Maybe it will be tonight**_

**_The Finish Line_ _by Off By One_**

* * *

****

"_No…._" Fred said, his eyes growing to the size of rememberalls.

"What?" I asked, quite confused.

Oliver and Marie just smiled. Fred still looked quite shocked.

"What?" I repeated. Why was I not getting this? I'm _never_ the last to know. I mean, Fred got what happened before I did. I did not like not knowing what was going on. It was quite unnerving.

Fred seemed to have regained his composure. "Are you serious?" he asked Oliver. Oliver nodded and looked over at Marie, who smiled even wider if that was possible.

"What?" I said, now just plain annoyed.

Marie held up her hand and Oliver's. It took a second, but then it dawned on me. "You have got to be kidding!"

"No," Marie said, still holding Oliver's hand. "We really did it."

"Why?" I asked. "You just got out of a serious relationship and now exactly two days later you're, you're _married_ _to Oliver Wood_?"

"Hey," Oliver said, obviously not liking the way I said his name. I didn't mean it like he thought, it's just I have never seen two people make such a huge mistake.

"It was perfect ziming," Marie explained. "It was fate. We met after I broke up with Pierre and we instantly connected. And I already 'ad all ze details set up for ze wedding. So, it made sense. We got married."

"It was just the way we wanted it," Oliver continued. "Of course, I wish our friends could have been there, we'll just have a party later or something, but this way almost seemed better. I mean, we got the small wedding we wanted, no press or media."

I somehow highly doubted that. A marriage between a supermodel and the most famous quidditch player? It would be the front page story. Someone had to have seen them get married. News spreads in the wizarding world rather fast.

"I can't believe you just went out and got married after two days!" I said, unable to keep my opinion in. I mean, I wanted to, but I just couldn't sit back and let them screw up their lives.

"I know, isn't romantic?" Marie said with a smile.

"No, it's stupid!" I blurted out. "You hardly know him!"

Marie looked stunned. "Pardon me?"

"You are being so stupid!"

* * *

"I think I can decide for myself who I marry and when!" Marie snapped, defensively.

"Whoa!" I said, stepping in before claws started flying. "She knows that Marie, she just thought that it was a bit of surprise."

"Don't you go interpreting my thoughts for me!" Hermione hissed before turning to Marie and sighing. "I'm sorry," she said, making it appear that it took a lot in her to say that. It probably did. "I support you and Oliver in your decision, I just thought you moved on rather quickly, and maybe you weren't just doing it because you were eager to get over him."

Marie smiled and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "'ermione, I zink zat you should know, I probably would not 'ave gone zrough with ze wedding with Pierre even if I 'ad never caught 'im with you or anyone else. I knew as each day got closer to ze date zat it was a bad idea. And I am zankful zat you are kind enough to speak your mind to protect me. But I know what I am doing. I love Ollie. We are meant to be."

Well, I'm not sure who was more stunned; Hermione with the information that Marie had actually thought it through, or me with the realization that Hermione actually apologized for something she said, something I'm not sure she had ever done before.

"You know, I really kind of tired," Hermione said, stretching her arms out as if to prove the point. "I probably ought to be heading home."

"What about the milkshakes?" I said, remembering the reason we came back in the first place.

"I'm really tired, Fred," she repeated, shoving her hands in her pockets. "How about a raincheck?"

"Or maybe we could have them tomorrow?" I asked her.

Hermione laughed. "That's what a raincheck is Fred. Thanks for tonight and everything. I really enjoyed myself." She whispered in my ear and quickly kissed me on the cheek.

The kiss however, probably had no meaning behind it because Hermione certainly didn't react like it did. In fact, it hardly seemed that she even knew she did it. "Congratulations, really, guys, I mean it."

"Thanks," Oliver said, his arm around Marie's waist. With that, Hermione apparated away.

"My," Marie said. "Zat girl needs to learn to loosen up." I don't think she meant it as it sounded though. It was more pitying than critical of her.

"I'm working on that," I assured Marie. Merlin knows Hermione could do with a little less tension in her life.

"Well, I'm going to run 'ome and get some clozes and essentials, Ollie." Marie said, giving him a kiss on the lips. "I'll be right back." She apparated to her apartment, I assumed.

"Wow, today was a big day for you," I said to Oliver once we were alone.

"Yeah. Fred, man, it was just so spur of the moment. One minute we are discussing the Paris scenery –"

"Wait, are you telling me that for once Oliver Wood was having a discussion that didn't involve quidditch? Man, this girl did change you," I teased.

"- I'm going to ignore that. Anyway, we were talking about Paris and then next, Marie made the comment that two days ago she thought she would be getting ready for her wedding at this time and how glad she was that it wasn't happening because I was the one she wanted to spend her life with. And at that moment, I realized I wanted to spend my life with her. I've never felt that way about anyone. Joking, she was like 'everyzing is set up, all we would 'ave to do is go' and next thing I knew, we were married. It's crazy, but so awesome."

"Speaking of her accent, you know what I just realized?" I said unable to keep from grinning.

"What?"

"Marie has a cat named Holly. She can't say the letter 'h'. She calls her cat 'olly and she calls you Ollie. You have the same name as her cat!" I laughed.

"You are joking," Oliver said, shaking his head. "That is a stupid joke, Fred."

"Funny part is, I am dead serious," I said, although I was still laughing.

* * *

When I came into the apartment, Lavender was no where to be found. The meeting with her soon to be in-laws was probably still going on.

I was semi-glad. I wanted a girl to rant with, but she was one of the very girls I was mad at. Well, not mad, more jealous of I guess.

Just a few weeks ago, everything was different. I was perfectly happy, with the exception of my going nowhere career. I didn't care about a boyfriend or anything like that. I was fine without it. Now, in such a short time period, I had loved a guy and lost him while at the same time, I watched two others get swept off their feet and treated like royalty. I want a boyfriend, I want a date with flowers and nervousness, I want the planned out proposal, or even the spur of the moment, happens only in fairy tales, wedding. Merlin, I'd even settle for someone just asking for my phone number. But no, they get fiancées and proposals and weddings and kisses and I get left home sitting on my sofa crying. Life sucks.

I didn't want to feel jealous. I love Lavender to death, I should be so happy for her and Seamus. And I even knew that their relationship didn't happen overnight. They were on and off throughout school and were together years after before they were this close. Marie, I should be so happy that she doesn't want to hex me for being with her fiancée. I should be happy for her that she was able to get back on her feet before she even bothered to hit the ground.

All I needed was a good cry.

* * *

Marie came back a few minutes later, arms full with several bags and a suitcase.

"Marie, what's your cat's name?" Oliver asked her.

"'Olly," she answered, dumping the bags on the sofa in our living room.

"See!" I said, delighted in watching Oliver sigh. "You have the same name as her cat!"

"No!" Marie said, coming into the kitchen. "'er name is 'Olly. 'is name is Ollie." She explained, but both Oliver and I knew there was no difference between the way she said either one.

"Maybe, you ought to stick to Oliver," he said, taking the suitcase from her. "To avoid confusion."

"Why would I confuse you with my cat?" She asked, clearly not understanding the situation.

I couldn't help myself from laughing. This was funny. "I'll leave you two to sort this out."

"Thanks," Oliver grumbled.

"Do you not like cats?" Marie asked, still not getting it.

* * *

_Daily Prophet_, September 13th

_**QUIDDITCH STAR WEDS SUPERMODEL IN SURPRISE WEDDING**_

_Quidditch Keeper for the Scotland Team, Oliver Wood, married actress/supermodel Marie Alexandria in an unannounced wedding last night. The two had not even told the public that they were dating; in fact Marie Alexandria was thought to be engaged to Pierre Gregory, best-selling author, but last night, several reporters caught the unsuspecting couple's nuptials. The two were seen exiting the hall where they were married (see picture below) shortly after eleven p.m. Representatives for Wood and Alexandria were unable to be reached for comment. _

* * *

Teen Witch

**This Keeper Has Kept Some Secrets!**

Last night, Scottish Keeper, Oliver Wood, 27, married actress Marie Alexandria, 25, in a private ceremony at Hogsmeade's exquisite Starry Night Hotel and Ballroom. Only the couple was in attendance; not a friend or family member was seen. Wood, last week's cover star, revealed nothing about a relationship with the actress. Alexandria was still linked to best selling author cutie, Pierre Gregory. Clearly, that relationship ended, but the answers to these questions lie only with the newlyweds. _Teen Witch_ was still trying to reach the representatives for Wood, Gregory, and Alexandria at press time. (_Photograph taken two days ago of couple outside of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade. Photo credits go to Eliza Rupert.)_

* * *

Witch Weekly

**Get Out Your Tissues!**

**Quidditch cutie, Oliver Wood, is no longer on the market! Yesterday, in a private ceremony, this keeper married pretty girl, Marie Alexandria. Just three weeks ago, Witch Weekly photographers captured Marie with former beau, Pierre Gregory, at a book signing event in Berlin, Germany. For months, rumors had been circulating regarding the state of their engagement, but the couple denied all reports of a break-up. Pierre's loyalty to Marie was in constant questioning but maybe this whole time the rocky relationship was due to Marie and her relationship with Oliver? A rep for Pierre declined to comment while Marie and Oliver's representatives were not responding to their owls.**

* * *

Oh, Oliver was not going to be happy when he saw this.

It seemed like every paper, magazine, and talk show knew about the marriage. I couldn't escape it on the telly. Every paper I got that morning had pictures of them on the cover. And when I walked by the newsstand on the way to work, it was very clear that every magazine, with the exception of _The Quibbler_ who had a picture of a blue Crumple Horned Snorkack, had a story on the wedding.

* * *

"OLIVER WOOD!" A deep voice bellowed right next to my ear, scaring the daylights out of me.

"AHH!" I screamed, burrowing my head under my pillow. Who in their right mind was in my bedroom?

"You have some explaining to do!" The voice told me again.

Then I recognized the voice. "Hey, Simon," I said, removing the pillow from my head. "Oliver's room is down the hall. I'm his roommate."

Simon went pink. "Ah, jeez, sorry 'bout that Fran." He apologized before storming off down the hall. Simon, Oliver's agent, was such a small guy with such a large voice, who never got anyone's name right. "OLIVER!" he shouted again, this time kicking open what sounded like Oliver's door. "Ah, jeez, it is true!"

I fell back asleep for a bit, but a few minutes later I was woken up to more shouting from what sounded like the kitchen.

"I cannot believe that you went and did this!" Simon was yelling. "This is such a career killer!"

"What?" Oliver shouted back. "My marriage has nothing to do with my skills as a quidditch player."

"But it has everything to do with you being a quidditch heartthrob!"

"I don't want to be that! I only wanted to be a quidditch keeper!"

"I cannot believe that you did not consult with me before you did this!"

"I do not have to ask you to do something! The only person I had to ask in order to have this marriage was Marie! And she said yes! So take it and shove-"

I jumped up and hurried into the kitchen to find six foot three Oliver towering over five foot six Simon. Marie was sitting on the kitchen counter, still in her flowery pink pajamas, remaining uncharacteristically quiet while pajama clad Oliver argued with business suit Simon.

"I have magazines and newspapers hounding me for information about relationship I had no idea existed! I had no idea you even knew her! I get to hear about it on the Saturday Show with Samantha Spade like every other wizard! Does being your agent mean anything anymore?"

"Not when he's trying to mess with my personal life!" Oliver snapped, waving a hand at Marie, who was still sitting on the counter, absentmindedly twisting her wedding ring.

"This was such a mistake!" Simon hollered, stomping his foot. "I cannot believe you ran off and got hitched to some pretty face witch from Paris!"

"You take that back!" Oliver growled when he realized the 'pretty face' comment was not meant to compliment Marie. "If you are going to stand here and insult my wife then you can leave!"

"This is ludicrous!" Simon shouted. "Face it, Wood, you made a mistake. You didn't even think to get a pre-nuptial agreement! The only reason this woman married you is sitting in a Gringotts vault!"

"No!" Marie snapped, appearing quite shocked that Simon would even suggest such a thing.

"Do you really think that I give a damn about money, Simon? I live in a two bedroom apartment with a roommate when I could afford to have any freaking house I want all to myself! Even with that aside, why the hell would she marry me for money? She probably has more than I do! She's an actress, a supermodel, the owner of her parents' publishing company! I'm just a quidditch player!"

"I did not marry 'im for 'is money sir. I 'ave quite a big inheritance from my parents too, zey owned ze company and were aurors; I 'ave no siblings so I inherited after zey died in ze attack. I do not love Oliver for 'is money sir. I am not like zat." Marie said, much calmer than the others in the kitchen.

"Oh, so what was this for then, you two decided you were bored and needed something to do?" Simon mocked her. "Were you guys just hanging out and thought ' what will make this more fun?' 'I know, why don't we get married?'"

"Yeah, that's exactly why they got married," I said, rolling my eyes. Simon glared at me.

"I don't think I was talking to you, Frank." Simon grumbled.

"It's Fred." I told him.

Simon seemed annoyed. "Fred, Frank, Francine, what's the difference?"

"Isn't Francine a girl's name?" Oliver asked.

Simon just looked at him and threw his briefcase down in anger. "Merlin, look at what you make me put up with!" He bellowed, practically tearing tufts of hair out of his head.

* * *

"Camera's broke," Sam told me when I arrived at the site. I didn't even bother to correct his grammar.

"Where's Mandy and Fox?" I inquired about the assistants.

Sam just grumbled. "You want to know the truth? They're bloody traitors, they are. Bunch of them just up and transferred, the good for nothing fools," he muttered. "I'll tell you this. Give me an hour or two and I'll have a new camera so we can shoot this clip, 'kay?"

"Sure," I said, looking around for some place to grab a cup of coffee. It was still early, only eight, and not much was open. Fred's apartment though, was right down the street. He probably wouldn't mind if I popped in for a cup of coffee.

"You have to have an interview! Just one! That's all you need! Just enough to sort the rumors out!"

"Simon, Marie and I do not plan on having any interviews! All reporters do is poke into things and we do not want our past relationships brought up. You find a reporter who will stick with our terms and then we'll discuss it. Until then, you can shut your – Mione?" Oliver said, the first to realize that I had popped in.

"What?" The man I assumed to be Simon asked, quite confused.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to say hi, this is a bad time, I'll come by later." I said, quickly but the three still wearing pajamas all stopped me.

"No, you don't need to go, we were done here, weren't we Simon?"

"Mione! Stay! We can have pancakes!"

"'e does make excellent pancakes 'ermione."

"So you will have the interview?" Simon kept pestering.

"I SAID I WOULD, DIDN"T I?" Wood barked. "Now, I have breakfast plans with some friends, so I will owl you later when I decide who for the interview."

"You know, I do happen to know a very nice reporter, you've probably heard of her Rita Sk-"

"You 'eard my 'usband. Later." Marie said, slowly as if he was the one that spoke the foreign language.

"You people can never make my life easy, can you?" Simon muttered under his breath as he slammed the apartment door shut.

"We probably ought to change the locks," Oliver noted, nodding his head. Marie nodded in agreement, but gave off the impression that she had no idea what was going on. That seemed to be the normal with her.

"Pancakes?" Fred offered.

"Um, no, I just stopped by to say hi," I told him, not entirely sure that I wanted to eat anything he made. I had learned over the years not to accept food from either of the Weasley twins. Vivid images of yellow feathers and canaries still haunted me from Hogwarts.

"Well, 'ave some coffee at least," Marie said, holding up a pot of the best thing on the planet.

"Thanks," I replied; I was pretty sure that Marie had made the coffee and not Fred. That tea he made the other day left such a bad taste in my mouth that it took three tooth-brushings, two capfuls of mouthwash, and an extremely strong peppermint to get rid of it.

"What's up?" Fred asked, looking like he was trying to be cool which wasn't really working considering he was wearing pajama pants and a tee-shirt with a "F" on the front, clearly Mrs. Weasley had something to do with it, his hair still ruffled from sleeping.

"Nothing." I replied, trying to ignore the hair that I so wanted to laugh at. "I was just around the corner working and I thought I'd stop by and say hi. I had some spare time."

"Cool," Fred said, running his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more. "What are you working on?"

"A piece about the new odds and ends store they are opening a couple blocks away." I told him, slowly sipping the warm coffee.

"I'm gonna go get ready," Oliver said to Marie. "I have practice and I'd prefer to get out of here before Simon returns."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and set his mug on the table. "I will meet you for lunch." She said, tucking a wandering strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"It's a plan." He smiled before disappearing down the hall towards the bedrooms.

"Why don't I get ready and I'll come with you to see your shoot?" Fred said, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, no, that's okay." I told him, but something inside of me wanted him to come.

"No, really, I want to come. I want to see how this video camera thingy works. It looks so cool." Fred said, eagerly nodding his head. Great, he didn't want to see me, he wanted to see a video camera.

"Sure," I told him, but he didn't even bother to wait; he was already in his room.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night," I told Marie as soon as we were alone.

"Ah, forget it," she said, absentmindedly stirring her coffee. "No 'ard feelings."

"Good," I said, knowing that a bout of awkward silence would soon follow.

I was right.

What I wasn't right about was how quickly it would end. And how she would end it.

"You and Fred would be perfect for each other." She said calmly as if she had just said "it looks sunny outside".

"What?" I said, still trying to comprehend what she meant by that.

"You guys just fit together." She said, sipping her coffee.

"What makes you think that?" I asked her.

"Dunno," she said, shrugging as if she had no idea why she had told me that completely random, not to mention false, statement.

"Fred and I are just friends." I said, copying her actions and just kept drinking the coffee.

"So…" Marie said after a few seconds, "…it looks sunny outside today."

* * *

It was really sunny outside. The kind of sun that you can't help but notice. There was not a rain cloud in sight which is quite a rarity here in Hogsmeade. That bright sun just seemed to be screaming that it was going to be a wonderful day. A beautiful day.

"Ah, Hermione!" A big, round short man said, his wand tucked behind his ear. "I got another battery! We're all set to go."

"Good," she said, smoothing out her hair which was kind of pointless because her hair stylist and best friend was running down the street towards us.

"MIONE! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I HEARD!" Lavender screamed, still not slowing down at all as she hurried towards us. Not very gracefully, she darted past a couple of sixteen year old wizards who had locked eyes on her and barely managed to scoot around a runaway kiosk from a grumpy one-eyed hag. "MELINDA FROM THE MORNING SHOW WITH MELINDA QUIT!"

"Oh, honey, that's old news. And she didn't quit." Sam said. Hermione, Lavender, and the tallest of the sixteen year olds were all staring at Sam, waiting for him to embellish. "She was _fired._ The producers told her she was too grumpy in the morning. She told them that she was up too early in the morning to be pleasant. They had a huge row right before the show went on the air yesterday morning. She went on, more pissed off than usual, and insulted the newly cured Gilderoy Lockhart right on the air. Told him that it was his own stupidity for using a broken wand to try and cast a spell. Lockhart's lawyers had a field day. Trying to sue Melinda and the network. But the real drama was when the producers tried to get her off stage about halfway through the "yelling at Lockhart" bit. She started cursing them! Blew up about half the set! The network was forced to cancel the show, although yesterday's show had the show's highest ratings ever. Now their trying to start a new morning show to fill the time slot. That's where my two camera assistants are, the little traitors. They had the idea that they can run the morning show. Like any credible network executive is going to give such a high show time slot to two nineteen year old goofballs."

"You mean there is a going to be a new morning show?" Hermione said, looking like Christmas had come early. "Did they pick new hosts?"

"Nah, just started looking this morning. They'll probably just play re-runs until they find someone. Nancy at the main office told me that they're probably just gonna start a whole new show. Start fresh, they say." Sam said, playing with some buttons on the camera.

Lavender smacked Mione. "We could host the morning show!" She told her.

"Lavender, they wouldn't pick us. We have hardly any experience." Mione told her, being her usual practical thinking self.

"We just have to come up with some edge that no one else has." Lavender said, still smiling. Hermione's pessimism wasn't going to bring her down.

"Yeah, cause that's not too hard to do," Hermione snapped sarcastically. "Let's just forget about it and finish this shoot."

Then it hit me. It hit me harder than that rogue bludger that hit me in the head. It hit me harder than the cauldron that George and I accidentally blew up. It hit me harder than Percy did when I accidentally spilled that pitcher of syrup on Penelope's shirt that day she sat at Gryffindor breakfast table.

"I think I might be able to find you that edge." I told them. Sam ignored me, Lavender clapped her hands together in delight, the group of sixteen year olds kept staring at us, and Mione just gave me a look like she dreaded what I was thinking yet wanted to know if it would work all at the same time.

"Let me talk to Oliver and come back and get you." I told her, waving goodbye to them, leaving a happy Lavender and a puzzled Hermione.

* * *

"I'm thinking _Lavender and Mione in the Morning_ or _Mornings With Mione and Lavender_. Add the alliteration in there." Lavender said. I just looked at her. "What?" she said.

"Nothing," I said, shrugging. "I had no idea you even knew what alliteration was, let alone how to use it."

"Funny," Lavender said, rolling her eyes and flipping her hair.

"Just don't get your hopes up." I said, helping Sam pack away the camera gear.

"Fred said he had a plan." Lavender said, as naïve and innocent as ever.

"And you trust Fred? The boy who gave your fiancée at least a dozen canary creams in his life time?"

"Ah, my fiancée," Lavender sighed. Since the engagement, nothing could bring her spirits down. Not that much could before it.

"Anyway, Fred said he had an idea. And that he was going to discuss it with Oliver. Not meaning to be pessimistic or anything, but I wouldn't put the future of our careers in the hands of Oliver Wood and Fred Weasley."

"I bet if we did put our careers in their hands they would at least be fun. Oliver and Fred always look like they're having fun." See what I mean? Nothing brings her down.

"We should give them a chance." Lavender said. "I believe that Fred has a good plan."

"LAVENDER!" I screamed, the happiness was killing me. "Rainy days! Death! Heartbreak! Loneliness! For Merlin's sake, don't be so damn naïve! Not everything goes to plan!"

Lavender just looked at me with hurt and confused eyes. "Well, just forgive me for being optimistic. If you haven't noticed our careers are stationary. We finally have a chance to move up and you don't even want me to be happy about it? I understand that you're still heartbroken about Pierre and everyone else having happy relationships but there is no need to drag the rest of us down. For the past couple weeks all I have been trying to do is cheer you up and you snap at me for being cheerful and perky. And Fred has been nothing short of a friend for you. You should be thankful that he is even talking to you after you ignored him and his family for the past two years! He's taken care of you and is now trying to help you find a job and all you can do is put him down!"

I was shocked. Lavender never yelled at me like that. Sure, she's yelled at me. "Mione, do something with your hair!" or "Mione, be more social!" or "You are not seriously going to wear that top with that skirt!", but she never yelled like that.

"You're right." I sighed.

Lavender spun around. "What?" she said, accusingly.

"I said you are right."

"Whoa, Sam, turn that camera back on, we need to document this! Hermione Granger was wrong and Lavender Brown was right! This is the kind of thing that will go down in history!"

Sam just rolled his eyes and I laughed. "There's my Mione." Lavender said, putting her arms around my neck.

"Thanks," I whispered, hugging her back.

"That's what friends are for." She whispered back.

Ah, what a sappy moment. But without the sap, it wouldn't be Lavender.

* * *

Mione looked nervous as hell. Lavender was bouncing off the wall more than that time when Ron at a whole stick of this muggle food called cotton candy. Not to be confused with cotton, the stuff robes are made out of. Not the same at all.

"Calm down. You'll do great." I told her as I placed my hands on her shoulder.

"Calm down?" she croaked. "I have a meeting with some of the top executives of the network and you are telling me to calm down?" She then gave a quick glance at Lavender. "I mean, thanks Fred."

I had no idea what that was about. It was now two days since the news of the search for Melinda's replacement and I was standing in the tea room of the Wizarding International News Network with a nervous Hermione, perky Lavender, tired Oliver, restless Seamus, and bored Marie.

"You will do fine, 'ermione," Marie said for probably the fifth time that hour. Network people sure do run late. We had a meeting scheduled for a hour and ten minutes ago.

Finally after another thirteen minutes of Hermione's pacing, Lavender's giggling to Seamus, Seamus's head nodding, Oliver's snoring, and Marie's bubble gum popping, a tall man in a suit came out of a door.

"I'm sorry, Miss, uh, Granger and Miss Brown, but I think we've found our replacement." He said, pushing his glasses farther up his nose.

"No!" Lavender cried.

"You're looking at the new host of _Mornings With Millicent_." A pudgy, beady-eyed witch said with a cackle.

"Mione! She stole our alliteration!" Lavender moaned, pointing at Millicent.

"You got the job?" Hermione said, her eyes round and wide. "I lost a job to Millicent Bulstrode?" she said to herself, clearly in disbelief.

"Actually it's Millicent Bulstrode-Goyle." She corrected Hermione. Hermione just looked like she wanted to throw up.

"But sir!" Mione said, tailing the man in the suit. "You haven't heard our preposition!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Brown, but Mrs. Goyle had some excellent ideas. All that's left is the paperwork." He said, not bothering to slow his high paced walk down.

"So, it's not final yet." Hermione said, clicking back into her usual all-business self, not even bothering to correct him on the name. "Sir, if you would just hear us out-"

"I'm sure that you cannot offer anything here that Mrs. Goyle couldn't."

"I could get you an exclusive interview with the new Mr. & Mrs. Oliver Wood!" Hermione blurted out.

The man stopped short; Millicent looked furious as she just noticed the couple that the wizarding world had spent the last two days talking about non-stop. "Seriously?"

"Miss Brown and I would like a proper meeting to discuss the details." Hermione said, Lavender nodding in agreement.

"Very well, then."

"I want in on this meeting." Millicent said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine. All of you. In the board room." He said, pointing them in the direction of a room filled with a large table and ten chairs, two entire walls were all glass windows. Very professional looking.

Four hours and sixteen minutes later, I was partying with the two new hosts of Wizarding International News Network's newest morning show, _Wake Up Wizarding World! With Hosts Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger._

Hermione was having a ball. "Did you see Millicent's face when he announced it?' she laughed, providing a little evidence that she had drank a couple of butterbeers.

"It was priceless," Seamus agreed, downing some butterbeer of his own.

"Yeah, thank you so much," Lavender said to Marie. "You two really sealed the deal for us."

"No problem." Oliver said, his arm around Marie's shoulder. "You actually did us a favor. Simon will finally get off our back's about having an interview."

We were all in the back party room at the Three Broomsticks. It was quite a party. Of course Hermione, Lavender, Seamus, Marie, Oliver, and myself were there, but somehow we picked up a bunch of people along the way. Seamus had called his best friend, Dean Thomas and I think Lavender called their friends Padma and Parvati Patil. Sam from their work showed up along with two people they introduced as Mandy and Fox. George and Katie, who happened to be dining at the pub when we showed up, joined us, were dancing away. Somehow Angelina and Alicia and Lee had shown up, Alicia always did seem to have this uncanny ability to find a party. A couple other girls from WINN that Lavender and Mione knew were there too.

"Mione, you have to dance," Lavender told her as she pulled Seamus to dance floor.

"If I have to dance then you have to dance," Seamus told Mione. The two had spent a lot of the night talking to each other, I think in hopes of avoiding Lavender and her love of dance.

"Well, fine," Mione laughed, giving in unnaturally early in an argument. "Come on, dance with me Fred."

Maybe my luck was turning around.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post. I will actually admit that I was just watching Boy Meets World when I got an e-mail saying that I had a new fanfiction review. So after Boy Meets World ended (You didn't expect me to stop in the middle did you? That show is awesome!), I was anxious to finish this chapter. So thanks to Awesomediva999 for that review which led to the review alert e-mail which led to the motivation to finish this chapter. I actually sat down and wrote another six pages of this chapter, bringing it to a total of seventeen pages at the end of story part (single spaced too!) So I thank her and all the wonderful reviewers for motivation. I'm sorry I took so long to post, I actually wanted to include certain pieces of the story in this chapter but I kept coming up with new parts so it got a little longer than planned. But you probably won't mind the longer part. Anyway, now I'm just rambling. Thanks a lot!

**Special Thanks to My Reviewers:**

Sporty12gd4u: Thanks for reading!

Padfootedmoony: Thank you for the compliments!

Mary-Jane Black: Thanks for reviewing!

Kiwi: Sorry about the POV change confusion. I put the lines in when I type the document in Word, but the lines don't appear when I upload it so I have to edit it on Last time when I posted, I was kind of eager to post and forgot to edit it for the lines. I realized it right away and tried to replace the chapter right away, but it took a day and a half or so before the replaced chapter appeared instead of the one I originally posted. Sorry about that. Thanks for putting up with my stupidity.

NcBllt: Thanks for reading!

Thamker: Thank you!

Katrina Tonak: You are so nice! Thank you so so much!

MyOnlyCat: I loved your review. It was cute. Thanks for writing it just because I said I liked reviews. That rocks.

Sunny June 46: Thanks for reading!

Zappy Monkey 44: Thanks for the review!

Madame Maya: Cool! I never understand some of those sayings either! "Everyone one and their uncle is out" Funny…

Monica7725: Thank you!

Padfoot-lover1: Thanks for reviewing!

Kirtsy4me: Aren't McFly and Busted awesome? I was so sad when Busted broke up. Anyway, thank you for the suggestion about the "george and I" thing. You were totally right. That's a cool trick though, the ignoring the other person thing to see if it fits. I will totally have to remember to use it. Now, I just realized that I was typing like I talk and definitely just used the word totally twice. Oh well, I'm too lazy to go back and delete it. Besides, it wouldn't be me if I didn't overuse the words "totally" and "like". Thanks for the trick and the really long review!

Brokentoy19: Thank you!

Caladhiel: Thank you for the compliments! Fred is one of my favorite characters too!

PRChick: Ron will definitely play a major part in the story later on. I don't know why but it seems like in all my Harry Potter fics, I tend to push Ron and Harry to the side. I'm not really sure why, cause I like those two characters and everything, I just seem to focus on secondary characters. But never fear, Ron will certainly want his say in this budding relationship between Fred and Hermione!

Mm4ever2gether: You guessed it! Wow! Thanks for reading!

Mhbf: Thanks for reading!

Awesomediva999: Thanks for the review and the motivation!

As I have said before, I love reviews, so pretty pretty please with sugar on top press that pretty little bluish button and review! They make my day!

I haven't actually started the next chapter yet, but I hope to finish it in the next week or two, depending on the amount of homework my teachers assign. (I'm praying for none). If I don't post by then, Happy St. Patrick's Day! If I do, I will just wish you a happy one then too!

Love ya!

Preppy in Pink


	11. You Found Me

Chapter 11: You Found Me

Disclaimer: This is just for those confused souls who thought I was J.K. Rowling and actually owned Harry Potter- wait, no one could possibly be that silly...

_**Is this a dream? **_

_**If it is, please don't wake me from this high**_

_**I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes**_

_**To what it's like when everything's right, I can't believe**_

_**You found me when no one else was looking**_

_**How did you know just where I would be?**_

_**You broke through all of my confusion**_

_**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**_

_**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_

_**You found me**_

_**So here we are**_

_**That's pretty far when you think of where we've been**_

_**No going back, I'm fading out**_

_**All that has faded within**_

_**You're by my side, now everything's fine**_

_**I can't believe**_

_**You found me when no one else was looking**_

_**How did you know just where I would be?**_

_**You broke through all of my confusion**_

_**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**_

_**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_

_**You found me**_

_**I was hiding**_

'_**Til you came along**_

_**And showed me where I belonged**_

_**You found me when no one else was looking**_

_**How did you know just where I would be?**_

_**You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson**_

* * *

****

"I must admit that your dancing has improved tremendously since the Triwizard Tournament." Hermione laughed, clutching my arm as we walked out of Three Broomsticks very late at night. Or very early in the morning, depending on how you looked at it. The party was still going on; I don't think Alicia and them are ever tired of partying. But we went outside for a little, Hermione claiming she needed some air.

"If you were so worried about my dancing abilities, then why did you ask me to dance?" I asked her, looking down into her eyes.

Hermione shrugged. "Honestly?" she asked. "I didn't remember how you and Angelina nearly took out half the dance floor until after I asked you."

"Hermione forgot something? I thought Hermiones never forgot." I teased.

"It's elephants that never forget," Hermione corrected me as we walked along, her hand still on my arm.

"Of course, that's it." I laughed.

"Wait," Hermione said, coming to a stop. "Did you just compare me to an elephant?"

"I don't know, did I?" I teased. Of course, I hadn't.

"You did! You little pain in the butt prankster!" Hermione said, her free hand on her hip.

"Little prankster? Uh, Hermione, if you haven't noticed I'm at least six inches taller than you." I informed her.

"Minor detail," she said, but with a smile that suggested she really wasn't as upset as she wanted me to believe. The smile remained on her face awhile longer as we strolled down the empty Hogsmeade streets, but she stopped talking; her mind wandering away.

"Are you okay?" I asked what felt like an eternity of silence. Hermione sort of jumped at my question, like she hadn't noticed that we had stopped talking.

"Yeah." She said, slowly. "Just, you know, thinking."

"Yeah, the night makes you do that." I replied, realizing that my arm was still linked with hers.

"It does," Hermione agreed. "All the problems and questions come flooding back to you during that little bit of time when it isn't night anymore but it's not quite morning." She shook her head. "That didn't even make sense."

"Yes, it does. Just lying alone in bed, all the thoughts echoing in your head."

"Exactly." Hermione replied, relieved that I seemed to understand.

The silence returned twice as fast as it had disappeared, Hermione back in her own little world of thoughts. I would have given anything to know what she was thinking about but the look on her face was about as easy to read as my old textbook, the Latin History of Magic in the Twelfth Century. Not a fun read, not at all. I did attempt to read it though. I made it all the way to the table of contents before giving up. I just wasn't ready to give up on her quite as quickly.

"He apologized, you know." She said out of the blue. Out of the blue. Another one of those little clichés I will never understand. What does that mean? Can I substitute the color of my choice in? I'm thinking we start a new trend. Out of the orange. Nah, it just doesn't have the same flow. Stick with the blue.

"Who?" I asked, not catching her drift.

"Pierre." She said, her eyes fixed on her shoes, not me.

"Hermione!" I said, grabbing her hand. "No!"

"What?" she said, looking past me not at me.

"You will not go back to him." I told her. "Look at me, Mione. You were upset for weeks after he hurt you."

"But he apologized." She said, finally looking at me like she wanted to cry.

"But he hurt you! What's going to stop him from hurting you again if he knows that you will just come running back?" I said, for once in my life being the mature person in the conversation. This was a first. It was actually kind of unnerving.

"I think I might just forgive him. I really liked him, Fred." She told me.

"You will not."

"I want to."

"You do not. You are not stupid, Mione. Naïve, yes, stupid, no."

"Well, thanks, but I don't need your blessing, Fred." She told me, her eyes still watery and hurt.

"Then why did you bother telling me? Huh?" I asked her. "You wanted someone to tell you that it was okay, didn't you? You knew Lavender would never let you go back with him. Marie would tell you that you were crazy. Oliver and Seamus would certainly agree with them. Ginny would lock you in your apartment before she let you see him again. Yes, I know that you still talk to Ginny and I'm glad that you do. But I will agree with them and warn you against going back to him."

"I thought you would be the one to understand." Mione whispered, her head hanging low again. "You went back out with that Hufflepuff after she cheated on you with Roger Davies."

"How in the world can you compare those two events?" I asked her. "First of all, we were seventeen and causally dating. And she kissed Roger Davies, she wasn't secretly engaged to him. We weren't serious and we never said we'd be exclusive. This is so not the same as what you and Pierre have."

" I guess not." She replied. "He just made me feel special. No one ever thought that I was special."

"That's not true." I told her. "And you know it."

She contemplated it for a minute. "You really don't think I should give him a second chance?"

"No, I don't." I told her. "I truthfully think he will hurt you again."

She whispered, "Thanks Fred, for being honest."

"That's what friends are for." I said, placing my arm back around her shoulder. "Speaking of honesty and truth, I have another question."

"Oh really," She replied, her eyebrow arched.

"Uh huh, and it's a good one."

"Fire away."

"If you could be anything in the world, what would you be?" I asked, looking down into her eyes.

"Good one." She said, nodding, the tears no longer on her face. "If I could be anything, I would be……..um…….happy?"

"Nice answer. Not what I was expecting." I honestly replied. "I was thinking more along the lines of rock star or healer or dragon tamer but happy, that's much better."

"My turn." She said, her spirits lifting or so it seemed.

* * *

I thought about it for a second. It had to be a good question. It was fun making Fred think. He gets this cute, little confused look on his face every time he thinks real hard.

"If you could do anything, what would you do?" I asked.

But Fred shocked me. Not because he didn't stop to think for a second, because he didn't. Because he did this.

"This." He said, before leaning in and surprising me a kiss. A wonderful kiss. The best kiss I've had in a long time. I got so caught up in the moment that I think I even kissed him back.

"Well, that's a nice answer." I said, still quite in shock after Fred pulled away. He looked at me, like he waiting for me to say something else.

"Really?" He said, after a second, just looking at me. I so wanted to just turn away, I could feel my cheeks heating up. I'm sure they were bright red by now.

"Fred…." I started to say, but he cut me off.

"I like you, Mione." He said, still staring in my eyes.

"What?" I said, the whole situation was still sending the thoughts in my head in circles.

"I really like you, Mione." He repeated. "Give me a chance."

"Fred…." I repeated, trying to grasp onto a single thought as it flew by. Just one, that's all I'm asking for.

"This can't possibly work." Mione said, finally starting to return to her normal practical thinking self.

"And why not?" I asked. Her cheeks burned scarlet.

"Because." She said.

"Because is not an answer, Hermione. My mother told me so." I teased to lighten the situation.

She smiled but shook her head. "Fred, we have nothing in common."

"That's not true."

"Tell me one thing we have in common." She said, pulling away from me. I had to act fast, I was losing her.

"Well, we both practice magic and we both went to Hogwarts. We were both in Gryffindor. We both hated that weasel of kid, Draco Malfoy. We both have bank accounts at Gringotts, um, we both have very little faith in my dancing skills. Let's see, we both have this knack for breaking rules, and don't even try to deny it. You broke just as many rules as I did in school. You just had a tendency to get off easy."

"Fred, our bank accounts and our disregard for school rules aren't any support for us being together. And I did not break rules just for the fun of it, mind you. When I broke school rules it was for a cause, like saving Harry's butt time and time again." She defended herself, knowing darn well that I was right.

"Whatever floats your boat." I said, smiling and starting to walk away.

I was not five feet away before she started following me, just like I knew she would.

"Fred Weasley, you slow down this instant! You don't spring something like this on me and then just walk away!" She called, hurrying after me.

"I knew you'd see it my way." I said, stopping and turning around, all though apparently too abruptly because Hermione just walked right into me, not realizing I had stopped.

"I'm not seeing it your way, I'm just saying that you can't walk away like you told me that your favorite cereal was Cheerios."

"How did you know that? Now that's just creepy." I replied, joking.

"Fred, I just named a brand of cereal." She sighed.

"No, you named my favorite cereal. See, we do have this connection." I told her.

"Fred….." She said again, sounding tired with me. "What if doesn't work?"

"Are you saying you'll give it a chance?" I said, knowing very well that I was grinning like an idiot.

"I'm saying that what if it doesn't work? I'll lose another friend." She whispered, as if her saying it louder would cause it to come true.

"What if it would work and you never gave it a chance? Then what would you lose?" I asked her.

"Why do you suddenly sound so mature?" She asked.

"I read a newspaper yesterday. I read about one a month and I meet my maturity quota."

"I knew I shouldn't have asked." She said, just shaking her head as if I was the biggest goofball ever.

"It's normally safer that way," I said, pulling her into a hug. It felt so right, this time even more so because she didn't fight it.

We stood there under the street lamp for a moment or two before Mione looked up at me and whispered, "Let's take it slow, okay?"

"Okay." I replied, feeling like the happiest person in the entire wizarding world. Correction, in the entire _universe_.

* * *

"Do you want to explain why you are so fidgety?" Lavender asked me as I tore through my closet, looking for the perfect outfit for my official first date with Fred. "And who this guy that you are dating is?"

"I don't want to jinx it." I told her, tossing a green sweater aside a pile of random clothes.

"And saying his name is going to jinx it?" Lavender asked, skeptical as usual. Her perfectly trim eyebrow raised upward, a sure sign of her skepticism. "Merlin, it's not Pierre is it? 'Cause if it is I am going to lock you in that closet and go kick his ass."

"Lav, it's not Pierre, I swear." I replied, adding a pair of khakis to the pile. "And if you did lock me in a closet, I could just apparate out."

"Damn, I hate having a best friend that's a total genius." Lavender teased. "If I roomed with Parvati, I probably could have kept her in there for a good two or three days."

"No wonder she wasn't eager to room with us." I laughed. "What do you think?"

Lavender pondered this. "Where are you going?"

"Dinner." I answered, still holding the grey polo shirt. "Is this okay?"

"Is it casual or formal?" She asked.

"With this guy, I'd bet casual." I told her.

"You are going out with a guy that would choose a casual dining restaurant on your first date? He does not seem like your type." Lavender questioned.

"And what is my type, Lavender?" I inquired, continuing to root through my closet.

"You know. Blonde hair, blue eyes, medium height, preppy, likes formal dinners and long walks on the beach. The type of guy your parents would love, the type of guy that was top in his class at school, you know, always did the extra credit and was the perfect prefect. The intellectual kind, someone you could discuss politics and the history of Hogwarts with." She said, wrinkling her nose at the skirt I pulled out of my closet.

"I need to update my wardrobe," I whined, tossing the skirt in the pile.

"Halleluiah! You have finally seen the light! I have been telling you to update for months! Thank you, Merlin!" She shouted, getting down on her knees as if she was praying.

I ignored her and waved the polo in her face. "Hello, you never gave me your opinion?" I said.

"Um, go with the yellow polo and the white pleated skirt with the ballet flats." She said, instantly creating an outfit out of the clothes I had been staring at for two hours, unable to see anything. I hate how she can do that. Actually what I hate is how she can do that and I can't because I can't hate how she can do that because then I'd never have an outfit.

"Let me do something with your hair." Lavender pleaded.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked, slipping into the shoes.

"Nothing's wrong with it; it's just that you always wear it the same way now. Let me curl the ends or something."

"But I like it like this."

"It won't be anything too dramatic, I promise." She swore, holding her hand up in what I assumed to be a sign a like the Muggle Boy Scouts but I'm not quite sure she knew what exactly she was doing.

"Lav…." I whined.

"Hey, I picked out your outfit for you. If it wasn't for me, the entire contents of your closet would be on the floor right now." She pointed out, ever so right.

"Fine." I gave in, plopping onto the bed as she darted into her room to find one of her many various sized curling irons.

Twenty-six minutes and three different size curling irons later, I had to admit that Lavender had done a pretty good job on my hair. Okay fine, I admit it, I was wrong, it looked great. Fred would like it or at least I hoped so because I endured three curling iron burns on my scalp to look nice for him. Let me give you a hint: Giving a klutz permission to play with your hair with a hot metal rod is never a good idea. Note the three burns on head.

I was putting on my traditional clear lip gloss when the door bell rang.

"That's him!" Lavender squealed, clapping her hands together. She looked at me and then ran for the door as if she could see who it was first. I took off running down the hall after her.

"Ha, ha, I'm faster," Lavender teased, but her glory ended when she slid on the kitchen tile, seeing as how she was wearing socks. Socks plus stone floor equal major sliding.

"OWWWW!" she hollered as she slid into the oven we never used, and came crashing down to the stone floor, her head hitting the floor which I knew had to hurt.

"Ouch," I winced, slowing to down to help her up. She didn't move.

"Lavender? Are you okay?" I asked, the tone of my voice slightly more panicked.

"I hurt." She moaned, her eyes closed, her body not moving. Blood was on the floor, her arm looked messed up.

An out of breath Fred appeared in the doorway. "What's wrong?" he asked, wand up, ready to attack. "I heard screaming."

Then he noticed Lavender and put his wand down on the counter then stooped down to look at her.

* * *

"Her head is bleeding." Hermione noted. It didn't seem like much blood, but there was a cut on her forehead right by her hairline.

"I didn't bring any bandages." I said stupidly. I swear, in important situations something goes off in my head and the only stuff that comes out is in stupid. I am incredibly useless in important situations.

Hermione just looked at me and shook her head. "Head injuries should be looked at by a healer. She could have a concussion."

"A what?" I asked, completely confused. "A concession?"

"A _concession_ stand is a place at a fair where they sell food. A _concussion_ is a serious injury to the head." Hermione answered, slightly pissed.

"Oh. I get it." I replied.

Hermione gave me one of those looks like she thought I really didn't understand but she didn't have enough time or patience or both to explain. "I am going to take her to St. Mungo's. Go find Seamus, all right?" She said, thankfully giving me the less important task.

"Find Seamus. Got it."

Now this sounds like a fairly simple task. It is; when you know were the person you are looking for is.

"Finnegan?" I called as I apparated into his apartment. I had been in there countless times before; he wouldn't mind me just apparating in. "Dude, where are you?"

"Finnegan?" I repeated, going in his bedroom. It looked like it always did; I don't think that he has ever once in his life made his bed.

Well, he wasn't at the apartment. I tried the quidditch stadium where his team, Ireland, practiced.

"Can I help you?" A high pitched voice with the same accent as Seamus said when I walked into the practice area. She was wearing an emerald green tee shirt with the Ireland signature logo on the front and white and green shorts also with the Irish logo.

"Um, yes, I'm Fred Weasley, I am looking for my friend, Finnegan. Seamus Finnegan." I explained.

The girl whom I knew to be Skyler Tierney from following all the quidditch games nodded and motioned for me to follow her. "Oy! Danny!" She called, her long reddish blonde ponytail blowing in her face from the strong wind.

Daniel Tierney was standing towards the center of the pitch with Joel Pritchard, a former Slytherin that was a year younger than me at school. Never had any problems with the guy, but you know, he's still a Slytherin.

"Sky, whose this? I didn't think the reporters were coming until ten." He said. Reporter? He thought I looked smart enough to be a reporter? Daniel Tierney is my hero!

"Fred Weasley. I'm not a reporter, I was actually looking for Seamus Finnegan." I told him.

"Seamus took off a little while ago." Joel said, shifting his broom between hands. "Went to dinner."

"Damn. Do you know where he went to dinner. "I need to find him. It's kind of urgent." I said.

"Nope. Everything all right?" Joel asked.

"His fiancé had a bit of an accident." I confessed.

Skyler's eyes grew big. "Is Lavender okay?"

"She'll be fine. A minor concussion and a broken arm at most I think."

"You might want to go to Aunt Erin's country home." Skyler suggested and Daniel nodded.

"Why would I go to your aunt's house?" I asked. Joel, Daniel, and Skyler stood staring at me and I suddenly became very aware of how stupid I was. Seamus and every quidditch reporter out there must have mentioned at least a dozen times that Skyler Tierney was his cousin.

"Never mind." I said, shaking my head, knowing very well that my face was burning red. "Thanks."

"TIERNEY! PRITCHARD! THOSE BROOMS AREN'T GOING TO FLY THEMSELVES AROUND THE PITCH!" The voice of a trainer boomed.

"Tell Lavender I hope she feels better." Joel said, before turning to head back towards the trainer.

Okay, fine, I'll admit. He wasn't _that_ bad for a Slytherin. Fine! He actually seemed decent! Happy, now?

* * *

"It hurts." Lavender moaned after we had apparated into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. She kept moaning but I had yet to figure out what exactly "it" was.

"Um, we had a slight accident." I told the receptionist. "Well, actually she had a slight accident. I was just there when it happened and you see-"

I was cut off by a wizard behind me. "Charming story, can you wrap it up here? Some of us have some more serious problems." I turned around to find a wizard and his friend; the wizard covered in what looked like potion burns.

"I'm sorry." I snapped, a little pissed. There was no need for his attitude.

"Uh, sir, let's go find Healer Springfield, shall we?" A nurse who was walking by said, taking the burned man carefully by the arm. "Now, Mr. Allegany, didn't Healer Springfield warn you about your experiments last week? You know that you have to add the eye of newt _after_ you add the citrus blend, not before."

"I did!" Mr. Allegany, who now, since he was no longer snappy, seemed a lot like Mr Weasley. "I, just, think, I may have, um, forgotten to clean, um, my cauldron." He replied, slowly and sheepishly, like a child who knew they were about to be scorn.

"A dirty cauldron is an accident waiting to happen." The nurse scolded.

"I _meant_ to wash it." He argued, but then the trio disappeared down the hall and the receptionist and I were no longer distracted by their conversation.

"It hurts." Lavender moaned again.

"What hurts sweetheart?" The receptionist asked her, gently leaning over the desk to look at her.

"I hurt," was Lavender's not so specific answer.

"She slid in her socks and hit her head on the oven door and the stone tile floor. I think she broke her arm and may have a concussion." I explained.

"Are you a healer?" The receptionist asked.

"Excuse me?" I said, startled. What did she mean by that? If I was a healer I could have avoided this whole hospital trip and taken care of her at home. "No,"

"Then why don't you leave the diagnosing to us, okay?" She said in her holier-than-thou voice.

One more comment like that and Lavender wouldn't be the only one needing medical attention.

* * *

I did not want to go to that lady's house.

I'd met her on several occasions.

The last time I'd seen her she was mad at me because my brother was dating a girl that used to date the Bulgarian seeker, and therefore was not pro-Irish, at least in the quidditch league.

I'm telling you, the lady has some screws in her head loose.

Forget loose, I think they're completely missing.

So that's why I stood on her front step admiring her lovely begonias.

Yes, I do know what begonias are.

I'm not that stupid.

Okay, fine I only know what they are because Katie made me help her plant them when she and George moved into their house. Happy now?

All right, I stalled about as much as I could afford to before I rang the bell. Bells that sounded suspiciously like the tune of the Irish national anthem started chiming and a lady of average height with auburn hair, she looked kind of like an older version of Skyler, answered the door.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Finnegan asked, barely sticking her head out the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Finnegan. My name is Fred Weasley, I'm a friend of your son. I was actually looking for him."

"What's your business?" She asked, no opening the door any further.

"I'd really like to talk to Seamus." I answered.

She gave a little 'Humpfh!'. "This is my home and if you want to talk to him you will tell me why."

"Mum?" Seamus, from somewhere in the house, called. "Is everything all right?"

"Seamus!" I hollered, hoping he'd realized that his scary mother was practically holding me hostage on her front step. I noticed her wand was in hand, ready to attack if necessary.

"Fred?" Seamus asked, pulling the door all the way open.

"You know him?" His mother asked.

"I told you I knew him!" I repeated, but his mother ignored me.

"Mum, you've met Fred. He's Ron's brother." Seamus told her, inviting me in. I proceeded only after making sure that Mrs. Finnegan had pocketed her wand.

"Oh, right, him." She said with no note of pleasantness in her voice.

"We were just finishing up dinner." Seamus said, picking up the dishes and setting them in the sink. "Would you care for some? We have plenty." He asked, in much more proper tone than he ever would use if his mother wasn't in the room.

"No, I'm good. I actually have plans for dinner later. You need to come with me though." I said, trying to avoid the creepy watchful stare of Mrs. Finnegan.

"Why?" She asked, not blinking. Seriously, I don't think she blinked the entire time I was there.

"Lavender's had an accident."

"Is she okay?" Seamus asked, panicked.

"She'll be okay but Hermione took her to St. Mungo's." I explained.

"You left my future daughter in law in the care of Hermione, the liar?" Mrs. Finnegan asked, already grabbing her cloak.

"Mum, Hermione's not a liar." Seamus said, glancing around for his wand.

"She told me she supported Ireland but I read the papers, Seamus. She was with the Bulgarian Seeker."

"Mum that was nine years ago! Would you drop it already?" Seamus cried, frustrated.

"Seamus Patrick Finnegan! Do not use your slang with me! I'll "_drop it"_ when I want to "_drop it"_!"

"Yes, ma'am." He muttered.

* * *

"Does this hurt?" Healer Shepard asked, touching her arm.

"YES!" Lavender screamed.

"It looks like a minor fracture. I'm still waiting for the results of the scans for the concussion. I'll be back in twenty minutes or so, all right? Nurse Huntzberger will be in to mend the fracture and then bandage it because it will still hurt for about a week or two even once we mend it."

"Thank you." I said as he left.

"Where is Seamus?" Lavender asked me, still cradling her hurt arm.

"He's coming." I told her though quite frankly I had no idea where he was. I sent Fred to go find him. We could be waiting until next week.

* * *

"Where is she?" Mrs. Finnegan asked, pounding her tiny little fist down on the receptionist's desk.

"Who ma'am?" The receptionist asked calmly, clearly used to dealing with frantic visitors like Mrs. Finnegan. Little did she know, with this one she was already in six feet over her head.

"My soon to be daughter in law, you incompetent idiot!" She hollered.

"Does this unlucky lady have a name?" The receptionist snapped back.

"Lavender Brown! The fiancé to Seamus Finnegan! This is Seamus Finnegan you're dealing with!" Mrs. Finnegan said, pushing her twenty three year old son closer to the desk.

Clearly the name meant nothing to the receptionist. "Your fiancé, Mr. Finnegan is on the fourth floor." Mrs. Finnegan didn't even wait for her to finish before stomping off towards the lift. Seamus quickly followed suit.

"Thank you." I told the receptionist.

"If you need tranquilizers later, come and find me." She said, motioning towards the fiery mother in law punching the lift buttons.

"I may just take you up on that offer." I smiled and headed towards them.

"Come on Weasley, we don't have all day!"

Mrs. Finnegan nearly took out three nurses, one healer, two dinner carts, and an elderly patient on her mad dash to Lavender's room. I think she beat Seamus and I there by a whole five seconds.

"LAVENDER! ARE YOU OKAY?" She called out. I entered the room to find Lavender practically suffocating to death by a hug.

"She didn't have any serious head injuries. Just some bruises and probably a headache for awhile." Hermione said.

"Did I ask you?" Mrs. Finnegan snapped.

"No." Hermione answered, bewildered.

"I didn't think so. Now, how are you Lavender? Look at this room! You are the fiancé of one of the top quidditch players in the league, in the world and they give you this room? You need at least two windows!"

"Mrs. Finnegan!" Lavender said, waving her now bandaged arm. "I'm quite all right. I'm leaving as soon as the healer comes back."

Mrs. Finnegan continued to ramble on about the windows to her son give Lavender ample time to grab me by the collar of my polo shirt and pull me close, hissing "What in Merlin's name were you thinking when you brought my mother in law?"

"Seamus was at her house! She practically interrogated me!" I hissed back watching Mrs. Finnegan grumble about the state of the posters in the room. "QUIDDITCH IS THE LEADING CAUSE OF HEAD INJURIES: PLAY WITH CAUTION" and "SLOPPY SPELLWORK SUMMONS SERIOUS SUFFERING"

"Quidditch is the leading cause of head injuries? Humpfh!" Mrs. Finnegan huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "Only for those unskilled players!"

"Never bring the mother in law!" Lavender hissed.

"Well, Miss Brown, I think it's okay for you to go home now. Some simple herbs should help the pain." Healer Shepard said, standing in the doorway.

"It's soon to be Mrs. Finnegan, not Miss Brown!" Mrs. Finnegan hollered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were married." Healer Shepard apologized, looking at his clipboard.

"She's not yet." Hermione interjected.

"But she said…" The healer said.

"You don't want to travel down that path my friend, trust me." I warned him.

* * *

"Sorry our date didn't go too well." I apologized as Fred and I walked out of St. Mungo's nearly twenty minutes later.

"Are you kidding? Our night is going so much better than Seamus's and Lavender's. We don't have to leave with that lady!" He laughed, but still seemed sort of serious.

I leaned against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. "Yeah, we're pretty lucky." I answered, but not quite for the same reasons.

"So I'm thinking we watch one of Oliver's dvd thingys? What do ya say?" He said. "There's this great one called The Bourne Identity. Those muggles are awesome!"

"Sounds like a plan." I answered, quite content on doing just about anything with him as long as he kept his arm around me.

"You will the love the scene with the car chase! It's brilliant! Absolutely spectacular!"

Absolutely spectacular. That's how I felt just at that moment.

* * *

Author's note: Ah, it's the end of another chapter. Just for those totally awesome readers who have read more than one of my stories, I included some familiar characters from my other fanfics, minor characters, but I thought it was a cool connecting factor. You know what, it's probably not cool, it's just me too lazy to come up with new names. Anyway, Skyler and Daniel Tierney were the married pair on the Irish team from Not According to Plan and Joel Pritchard is the Slytherin keeper from Hanging By A Moment.

* * *

Mhbf: Well, thank you for taking the time to read this! I appreciate it!

Awesomediva999: Sorry about the cliffhanger! There isn't one this chapter though!

Miz Granger: Thank you for reading!

Mm4ever2gether: Thank you very much!

PRchick: Thank you for your lovely compliments! You rock!

Harryp rules: Boy Meets World is funny! I've seen Even Stevens a couple of times but I've never seen That's So Raven. Thanks for reading!

Thamker: Yeah, I don't feel like logging in some days either. Thanks for reviewing!

Dramaqueen72: They are officially together! Only took me eleven chapters…….sorry about that.

Padfootedmoony: There will be a Weasley/Hermione reunion like no other in one of the next couple chapters. I promise.

ArticAngelzTx: I don't want to be cruel! Sorry for taking so long! Thanks for the review!

Kiwi36: There is now romance! Well, a little in this chapter anyway, but more to come soon! Thanks again!

Tickle the dragon: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Dolface546: Thank you!

Marge: Thank you for reading!

Joe: Being a senior is kind of hectic, isn't it? Especially around this time of year. My graduation is tomorrow, so I'm guessing yours is soon too. Congratulations! Thanks for reading!

Forgetyourwatch: I know the tv thing is a stretch. Thanks for the review.

Ppp: Thanks!

Ronfann944: Thank you!

Smile88: High on air? That's a new one! Thanks for the two reviews!

Silver gaze: Here is the new chapter! Of course, by now you've read it and it's no longer new. Darn it! LoL. Thanks for the review!

Sandiwandi: Yeah, I'm hearing requests for that a lot. Here it is!

Artyfarty: I hope you got the e-mail. I wasn't exactly sure what your e-mail was. It was a little unclear. Thanks for the review though!

Spikesdreamer: One person likes the pace of the story, thank you! You are totally awesome!

Saotoshi & Anni: Another person, well two people, like the pace! Thank you for being such awesome reviewers!

Thanks for reading!

If you have any time that you feel like using to read a fanfic, I have one called Hanging By A Moment that I would really some feedback on! Thanks!

Love ya!

Preppy in Pink


	12. Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: **The song "Dirty Little Secret" belongs to the All American Rejects and their record label. "Something There" belongs to the writers of the song whose names I do not know and Walt Disney. The WB and Amy Sherman Palladino own a quote in this chapter, it's from Gilmore Girls with a few words tweaked to fit, but generally the same quote. All of the characters in this chapter, with the exceptions of Lauren, Reese, Reese's boyfriend, Pierre, Lara, Lena, Kristin, Liam, Pierre and Liam's parents, Pierre and Liam's maternal grandparents, Headmaster Benson, Michael, Eric's mother and Eric, belong to JK Rowling, the WB, Scholastic Publishing and Bloomsbury Publishing. Scrabble belongs to its respective board game company which I do not know the name of because I am not intelligent enough to be a scrabble player.

**Pre Author's Note:** There are **no HBP spoilers **in this chapter on the off chance that you are reading this before you read HBP. There are however **minor spoilers in the author's note, **hence the pre-author's note, and I just wanted to warn you so you didn't hex me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As you all are well aware of, this story was written before the release of 'Half Blood Prince'. I don't think that there will be too many issues with this story from anything HBP revealed as it is rather withdrawn from the plot, but I just wanted to say that some details later may not totally line up, for instance in this story, Lavender Brown has no past with Ron, only Hermione does. All other relationships seem to line up (Harry and Ginny are a couple in this story, I believe that I mentioned this in an earlier chapter, not that that really makes a difference to this plot, so if you are against that pairing, it really has no major part to this plot). The character whose death shall not be mentioned will not have any part or impact on this story. 

Special thanks to Rani Singala for pointing out Pierre's lack of accent in the story. I never meant for him to have an accent, only Marie, and after the review I realized that I hadn't properly explained why. Hopefully this chapter will explain it.

Thanks for reading this note and please read the chapter and review! I love reviews!

* * *

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_

_**My dirty little secret**_

_**Don't tell anyone **_

_**Or you'll be just another regret**_

_**Hope that you can keep it **_

_**My dirty little secret**_

_**Who has to know?**_

_**When we live such fragile lives**_

_**It's the best way we survive**_

_**Going around a time or two**_

_**Just to waste my time with you**_

_**Tell me all that you've thrown away**_

_**Find out games you don't wanna play**_

_**You're the only one that needs to know**_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_

_**Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Twelve: Dirty Little Secret

"You've lost your bloody mind if you think I would ever go out in public wearing that."

"Lav, I'm going to have to agree with Mione on this one. Ugh!" Seamus said.

"What don't you like about it?" Lavender asked, holding the dress up by the hanger.

"Where should we start?" I asked.

"The taffeta-" Seamus continued.

"-the gigantic bow on the back-"

"-the poofiness-"

"-the bubblegum colour-"

"-the sequins-"

"-did I mention the bow-"

"Fine! I get it!" Lavender hissed, but she was not really pissed off.

"Why don't we put this frustrating shopping trip on hold and go grab some lunch?" Seamus suggested.

"I am kind of hungry," Lavender agreed, thankfully, as she put the poofy sequined bubblegum bowed dress back on the wall.

* * *

"I'll bet you're glad to see me," a voice behind me said, quite perky. 

"Now why would I want to see you?" I teased, turning around to find my sister in law, leaning against the counter.

Katie laughed. "Because I brought something." She said, holding up a brown bag.

"Go on, I'm listening, elaborate please." I said, shelving the new shipment of fake wands behind the counter.

"Elaborate?" Katie questioned. "My Fred, I didn't know you knew such big words. You haven't been hanging around Hermione Granger, now have you?"

I think I would have been less shocked if she told me that she was leaving George to go join a muggle rock band in Canada. She startled me so bad that I jumped back in shock and knocked the box of wands on the stool right over.

"Fred, you okay there?" Katie laughed. Great going Fred, way to act like a bloody moron. Katie and George had absolutely no clue about Hermione. Katie's not stupid though and if I kept acting like that she would suspect something. Merlin knows Katie loves playing detective and won't give up until she solves the "mystery". You should have seen her playing this game called clue. Talk about competitive. Ron figured the puzzle out before she did and she stomped off claiming she had to make tea while muttering under her breath. Of course, losing to Ron really is hard to take. I mean, come on, it's Ron.

"Just dropped some wands." I said from my spot on the floor where I was busy picking up the scattered wands.

"I can see that." She laughed handing me a few that were near her.

"Thanks," I mumbled, determined not to screw up anymore.

It had been nearly five weeks since Hermione and mine's attempted first date. We have had several wonderful dates since then and I think it was around our third or fourth that we decided to keep things hush hush. Lavender and Seamus were the only ones who sort of knew and we hoped to keep it that way until things were really serious between us. Not that things aren't now but given her past relationships and my family we decided it was best to keep our mouths shut. It would just be better for everyone that way. Or at least that's what we thought.

"So, what's the surprise?" I asked pointing to her bag.

"Oh! Right!" Katie said, temporarily forgetting the very reason she came to the store. "I made lunch for you guys!"

"Wow, thanks," I said, peering the bag.

"We have some tuna salad sandwiches and some homemade potato salad." Katie said, quite proudly. I didn't have the courage to ask if she made the homemade potato salad, she looked so happy, but let's face it, Katie's cooking skills rank only slightly above George and mine's. And that's a bad thing.

"Yum," I said, trying to be enthusiastic.

"Where is George?" Katie asked, suddenly noticing that her husband was missing.

I pushed the door to the back room open. "Hey, George there's some whacko out here to see you!" I yelled, prompting Katie to smack me on the arm.

"Tell Ron I'll talk to him later!" He called back from somewhere deep in the store room.

Katie looked playfully livid at George's response. "No, it's the other whacko!" I yelled back, trying not to laugh.

"Percy?"

"Um, no, the other one," I answered, now laughing. Katie was tapping her foot.

"I'll be out in a minute." He grumbled, his voice traveling towards the door.

"Oh, I like this whacko," George said a second or two later, planting a kiss on Katie's cheek.

"I like you too, sweetheart." Katie said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the lunch she laid out on the counter.

"You made potato salad?" George said in a tone that clearly suggested we shouldn't eat it.

"I know it's your favorite." Katie beamed.

"It is." He mumbled through a mouthful of the potato salad she handed him. If the face he made was any indication of the taste, I would rather eat a fake wand. "Mmm, good." He told her and gave her a hug.

Ah, the things people do for love.

* * *

The three of us were sitting in the middle of our flat's living room, surrounded by stacks of magazines titled things like Wizarding World Weddings, Bewitching Brides, and The Modern Witch's Guide to Weddings.

"Remember we need to include some muggle elements into this." Seamus reminded Lavender, who was busy flipping through one of the magazines wearing a pair of accessory-not-necessity reading glasses. "My dad's family is muggle."

"I know, Seamus. I have met your father." Lavender replied, looking up for only a second.

"What kind of muggle things did you want?" I asked Seamus.

He shrugged. "I don't really know anything about muggles. I just don't want to spook the muggles."

"Toned down. Got it." I said. "We'll keep it magical-creature free."

"Magical creature free?" Lavender cried out. "You mean no unicorn drawn carriage?"

"No!" Seamus and I said in unison.

"I will not ride in a unicorn carriage." Seamus said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Lavender, you will look silly." I told her, trying to help Seamus out. The poor guy should not have to be in a frilly fairy tale wedding.

"Maybe I want to look silly." She hissed back, taking a few to seconds to realize what she said. "Wait, that came out wrong-" but she was cut off by Seamus and I laughing and her skin turning the color of the roses in the advertisement she was holding.

"It's not funny!" She squealed, still red, Seamus and I laughing harder "Well, you know what, you two party poopers should go have your own unicorn-free wedding!"

Seamus trying not to laugh anymore, just stared at her, "Lavender, did you just suggest that your best friend and I get married?"

Lavender once again just realized what she said and fumed even more. "Shut up!" She hissed but eventually broke down into a fit a giggles with the rest of us. She pretended to strangle us but it ended in one big group hug.

"Okay, there won't be any unicorns." She said, her breathing heavy from laughing.

"Thank Merlin." Seamus replied, that comment earning him a smack in the face with the sofa pillow from Lavender. "Hey!"

"You deserved it." She smirked.

"Remind me again why I'm marrying you." He teased.

"Cause you love me." She said, leaning over to kiss him.

"That's right." He said with a smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the King and Queen of Sappy Romantics" I teased.

"Shut up!" They laughed, both of them pelting me with a pillow.

* * *

"This really is good potato salad," I tried to tell Katie, but she just wouldn't listen. I knew she knew that I was lying and she knew that I knew that she knew that she was lying. 

"Fred, you are lying." She said, waving her finger in my face. "It's written all over your face!"

"What is it spelled out freckles?" I asked, just to annoy her. Katie can get quite defensive.

"Fred, you have the same "I'm lying" face as George! Why don't you like it? George likes it! You two are twins! You should have the same tastes!" Katie said, following me out from behind the counter as I restocked the shelf of day dream potions.

"George doesn't like it either!"

"Yes he does."

"For someone who knows our "I'm lying" face you sure missed his when he ate that potato salad."

"Really? Well, if you're now the culinary genius, what's wrong with it?"

"Too much mayonnaise, too much salt, not enough potato."

"Anything else, su chef?"

"I think that covers it."

"Fine." She huffed, but of course she wasn't really mad. Katie and I had brutally honest kind of relationship. We've never lied to protect each other's feelings, so we really respected each other in that manor, but it could cause disputes at times. Okay, a lot of the time, but they were never serious.

"Where do these go?" She asked, motioning to a few of the boxes in her arms, already forgetting that she was mad about my potato salad critique. I feel so educated using words like "critique". It's the oddest of feelings.

"Punching telescopes go on the top shelf to avoid anymore accidents." I told her.

Katie scowled. "Of course, the shelf I can't reach."

Katie was George's replacement for the evening. George went to a dinner meeting with the company that publishes our catolog. I used to go with him but now he won't let me. Just because _this one time _I told the publisher that he had a big glop of food on his face and it turned out to be his mole, George won't let me tag along. I know, he is so overreacting.

"Ladder." I said, motioning to the ladder that was connected to shelves. It rolls back and forth between them. It is so much fun to ride when Katie or our mother isn't looking. They both yell that we are bound to hurt ourselves when really it was only that one time that Ron stepped in the way of the sliding ladder that anyone ever got hurt.

"Magic." Katie retorted, and with a wave of her wand all the products flew up onto the shelf. She always has to be different.

It was a Monday night in Hogsmeade, so it was rather dull. Our Diagon Alley branch was probably a little more busy but not by much.

"Lauren and I are going out." Katie called into the back room.

"What?"

"George, c'mon, let her go," Lauren whined when I came out of the back. Lauren is Katie's newest best friend. She is my age but she looks like she's sixteen. I swear, she could pass for a sixth, maybe even fifth year. She's about five foot even with puppy dog blue eyes and blonde hair, both of which she uses when she doesn't get her way. Watch.

"I'm not-" I started to say but she didn't let me finish.

"No one is here!" Lauren whined, flipping her hair and batting her eyes. See?

"-George" I finished.

"Oh, yay! Let's go! Mandy said she'd meet us there," Lauren said, grabbing Katie's hand.

"You can't just leave!" I said, looking at Katie.

"George, there is no one here." Lauren pointed out, already forgetting my name.

"But the store is open until nine. It's only seven thirty." I retorted.

"You can stay here by yourself for two and half hours." Lauren snapped, flipping her hair again. If you haven't noticed, Lauren is not the brightest of witches.

"That's not the point." I said.

The bell on the front door rang. Somone came in. This did not stop Lauren.

"Pretty please, George?"

"George?" Ginny said, she must have been the customer at the door.

"Look! Jenny's here! She can stay with you!" Lauren said.

"Jenny?" Ginny said, an eyebrow raised.

"C'mon, we're slow, Fred." Katie pleaded and I gave in because it really wasn't worth my sanity to say no and have to deal with her for another hour and a half.

"Uh, bye." Ginny said as Katie and Lauren plowed their way out of the store. "So, how's my favorite brother doing?" she asked, plopping her purse on the counter and then herself.

"Ah, I bet you say that to all your brothers." I teased.

"Yeah, I do." She laughed and turned around to face me. "So how's business?"

"Good. I mean it's slow right now, but hey it's a Monday night. If I wasn't here, I'd be at home doing nothing." I admitted, sitting down on the stool behind the counter.

Ginny smirked with a smirk that I swear she wiped right off Draco Malfoy's face. "You wouldn't be out with your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" I repeated, the second time today someone caught me off guard about Hermione. "Do you know something I don't know?"

"Fred, lose the act." Ginny said, dead serious. "I know you have a girlfriend. Who is she?"

"No one." I lied. "I don't have a girlfriend. I've been on dates, but you know me, committment ranks up there with potions reports."

"That's bull and you know I know it." Ginny said, spinning a fake wand between her fingers.

"I don't have a girlfriend," I repeated.

* * *

"Wanna see some magic, Mione?" Eric asked, holding a wand in his hand. 

"Eric! You are underage!" I said, trying to take the wand from him.

"Silly goose, it's fake," He laughed, pleased that he surprised me before it turned into a rubber chicken.

"That was a good one." I said, catching my breath. He scared me, that's all I needed was the Ministry coming because I let my babysitting charge perform magic.

"I know." He laughed again. "Mummy bought it for me today. Michael's got one too."

"Really?" I repeated, making a mental to watch out for that one.

"Yup. We went to Diagon Alley for lunch and then to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." He said, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "That's a mouthful you know."

"Really?" I said, pulling plates out of the cabinet.

"Yup. Michael can't say it three times fast." Eric was proud of that, I assumed that meant he could.

I hadn't babysat the boys in nearly a month since their mother started to work from home. It really was quite all right with me, I enjoyed the spare time since my mornings were quite busy with the tv show now. But today, their mother had come overn asking if I'd mind watching the boys for a few hours, she really needed to get out for a bit and didn't have the heart to say no.

"Eat your pasta," I said, setting the plate down in front of him. "Michael dinner!"

"Doesn't this look like skinny flobberworms?" Eric asked, holding up a strand of spaghetti.

* * *

"So, how's Harry?" I asked, trying to shift Ginny's focus. 

"Harry's fine, Fred." Ginny said of her husband. "He was fine yesterday when you played quidditch with him and the guys, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, honestly forgetting about that.

Ginny laughed. "You know, it's amazing you are able to tie your shoes."

"I know a spell." I teased and she smiled.

"So, who's the girl?" She repeated.

"You want to know the truth?" I said, leaning closer.

"Yeah." She said, leaning closer, elbows on my countertop, and for a split second I thought she was Lavender Brown, lover of all things gossip.

"Too bad," I whispered and turned to walk away.

* * *

"Oh, my god," I said, collapsing on the sofa as soon as I came home. Babysitting is tiring, very tiring. Between the flobberworm/spaghetti debate, Michael's wand that turns into a flower that squirts stinksap, a hidden canary cream in Michael's pudding cup and then Eric running around the house screaming because he was covered in stinksap because Michael pointed the wand at him after Eric turned him into a canary, I was dead tired. I don't know how their mother does it twenty-four seven. 

"Lavender?" I called down the hall towards our bedrooms. "Lav?"

There taped to my bedroom door was a note in Lavender's big, bubbly handwriting.

_**Mione, my Maid of Honor**_

_**Seamus and I are mailing our wedding invitations! I know, crazy, right?**_

_**After that, we're placing the orders for the flowers! Clear your schedule**_

_**for next Tuesday for the bridesmaid dress fittings.Skyler and Ginny **_

_**said that day was good but if it isn't for you, I'll change it.**_

_**Fred stopped by earlier. He and Katie are working at the store tonight. He**_

_**said he'll owl tomorrow or something**_

_**Love ya!**_

I was kind of glad that Lavender wasn't home. Don't get me wrong, she's my best friend, one of the sisters I never had, but I am kinda of bored with this wedding stuff. I know, it's the most important day of her life, but does she need to discuss it every waking minute of the day? I mean, she has changed her wedding dress color eleven times. ELEVEN! First it was pink then pale pink then bubblegum pink then red then yellow then a bunch of colors I don't remember then finally, as of this morning it is dark purple. But by Tuesday it could change seven more times and an additional thirteen times before the actual wedding. I just want a conversation that doesn't involve taffeta or cake toppers or flower girl dresses or seating arrangements.

* * *

"That was funny," Ginny said, crossing her arms over her chest in frustration. 

"Thank you." I said, straightening the exploding cauldron display. George would be so happy, I had gotten quite a lot accomplished while trying to avoid Ginny's questions.

"Well, I give up." She said, watching me.

"Good."

"Fred! Why won't you tell your own sister who you are dating?"

"We want to keep it quiet."

"So there IS someone!"

"Shut up."

"I knew it!"

"Could you just drop it 'kay?"

"Fine. I have somewhere to go anyway."

"Where?"

"Tell me who and I'll tell you where."

"Uh, let me think about it...no!"

"Fine! I'll meet her at Mum's party next week. You'll have to bring her!"

* * *

"Coming!" I shouted at the knock at the door but waited a few more seconds before actually getting off my behind and answering it. 

"Oh, this better be good..." I muttered as I stepped out into the hallway, pulling my apartment door shut behind me.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Well, I'm not listening."

"Mione, you have to understand-"

"Um, no I don't."

"Mione, please-"

"Come here." I said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him in the stairwell that led to the roof

"My, you've had a change of heart." Pierre smirked and leaned in to kiss me.

"Merlin, no!" I said, pushing him away. "I just didn't want my nosy neighbor watching!"

"Oh." he said, actually looking embarrassed.

I walked away from him and up the stairs to the roof.

"Can we talk?" He asked, following me up.

"I'm not really in a talking mood." I snapped, taking the box that was in his hand and using it as a doorstopper.

"Then you listen and I'll talk."

I didn't answer due to the fact that I was trying to resist the urge to punch him and he took this as a yes.

"I'm sorry."

"You know, that almost sounded genuine."

"Well, I'm glad to see those acting classes were worth the money." He teased. I glared. "Okay, too early to joke. Got it."

"Why are you here?" I asked, turning around to look at him.

"I wanted to apologize." He said, really, truly looking sorry. "Not because I want anything. Just because you deserve it."

"Thank you."

"I never meant to hurt you." He continued. "Everything would have been different if I'd met you first."

"Everything?" I asked, skeptical of this.

"Mione, my feelings for you were genuine. I swear." Pierre said, looking at me and then turning to look over the edge of the building. "The only thing I lied about was Marie."

"That was a pretty big thing."

"I just came here to say that I'm sorry. For treating you the way I did. I am so so sorry. It's all my fault. I don't know what's wrong with me. You were the most amazing girlfriend in the world. You made me so happy. I really loved you, please believe that. I am truly sorry that I hurt you and I'm going to miss you so much. I just don't want you to hate me." Pierre said, looking quite upset.

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a jerk if you don't want people to hate you."

"I got you something." He said as if he suddenly remembered it. He picked the box he brought off the ground and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked and he opened it. A music box.

_**There's something sweet**_

"You said you loved this song." He remembered handing it to me. "I went to this muggle town on the shore and I knew it was for you."

_**And almost kind**_

"Pierre, you shouldn't have." I said, still entranced by the box.

_**But he was mean and he was coarse**_

"It's not a try and buy you back thing. It's an I'm sorry thing. I knew you'd like it more than forgive me flowers."

_**And unrefined**_

"I love this song. They played it during my favorite part of the movie." I said, thinking about the movie.

_**And now he's dear and so unsure**_

"I remember. When Belle and the Beast are in the library reading the book by the fire."

_**I wonder why I didn't see it there before**_

"I can't accept this." I said, pushing the box back in his hands.

"Take it." He said, handing it right back.

"I have a boyfriend." I blurted out, not quite sure why. I mean I wasn't sure Fred was even my boyfriend. I wasn't sure I even wanted to call him my boyfriend.

"I figured." He answered.

"You figured?"

"Okay, actually, Marie told me." Pierre confessed, sitting on the ledge of the building.

"You are still talking with Marie?" I asked, cautiously sitting next to him. I've never liked being near the edge. One movement and I would fall, unable to recover.

Pierre nodded. "Well long enough for her to tell me that she was married. Oliver Wood." He told me, not knowing that I had interviewed Marie on television several weeks earlier. "She told me to leave you alone, give you time before apologizing."

I just sat there unsure of what to say, instead of talking I just smoothed my hair down with my fingers, which was quite pointless as it was windy.

"I just want you to know that Marie and I weren't getting married even if you weren't in the picture." Pierre said. "I didn't want you to feel responsible for that."

"I don't." I answered bluntly, even though I didn't truly believe what I was saying. "I blame you."

"Well, that's one thing we agree on." Pierre laughed. "It's just that Marie and I weren't right and we both knew it whether or not we said it to each other."

"Then why did you propose if you knew you weren't right for each other?" I asked, no longer worrying about the edge.

"I didn't." Pierre admitted, looking at me. "She did. She basically came up to me one day in college and said 'where is this relationship going?'. We had been dating for a few years at that point and the next level would be marriage. I asked what she meant, I was like 'what do you want a ring?' and she took that as tomorrow we are going to a jeweler and buying a ring. So I did. I did love her. I just don't think we were right for each other."

"So you decided to go through with the marriage and have someone else on the side?" I asked, knowing it was harsh and crude.

"No. I never planned on that. I just met you and followed my heart not my principles. I never cheated on her before despite what she says. We broke up for a few months our sophmore year and I saw someone else for a few dates during that time. Marie considered that cheating because when we got back together she referred to that time as a "hiatus" not us broken up. We'd been engaged for nearly three years after that. After she sort of proposed we set the date for the wedding, way in the future, as if we figured it would never come. Well, it kept getting closer and we didn't do anything. We never even made plans other than the place, there wasn't going to be any guests, like it never seemed official. We both always knew it was not going to happen. We love each other, we still care about each other, I talked to her yesterday. I mean, if she was honestly really into this wedding, do you think she could have gotten married two days later?"

"Then why not break it off?" I snapped, fingering the music box.

"I had plans to." Pierre said, taking my hand. "Then I met you."

"And you decided 'what the hell, I'll stay engaged?' "

"No. Then I didn't want to be the one to break it off." He said softly.

"What?" I asked, turning to look him in the eyes.

"I wanted her to dump me. I didn't want her to have to say that I dumped her because I met someone else. I didn't want to hurt her. I figured she'd break it off before you found out. I planned on telling you that I was engaged and about her. I just didn't want her to have to say that I met someone else already. I didn't want to be the dumper." He practically whispered.

"I can understand that." I admitted.

"It just didn't work out like I planned."

* * *

"No, I don't." I told Ginny. "Mum doesn't know that I have a girlfriend." 

"She will." Ginny said, her eyes twinkling.

"That's not fair!" I cried. "Is this to get back at me for telling Mum you were dating Michael Corner?"

"Maybe, that and I'm curious to see who you're hiding."

* * *

"So how's your brother doing?" I asked, now sitting Indian style on the wide brick edge of the building, Pierre sitting directly across from me. 

"Liam is good. He's actually got a girlfriend. She went to Hogwarts, you might know her."

"I might, if you tell me her name." I laughed.

"Good point. It's a Madrigal, Madrigal, um Evans?" He said, struggling to think. "She was a, it started with an S."

"Slytherin?" I suggested.

"That's it!"

"She must not be in my class. I don't know her."

"Well, she's younger than you and Liam." Pierre said, trying to calculate the age in his head.

"Okay, where did you go to school exactly?" I asked, realizing that I never truly knew but clearly Pierre did not go to Hogwarts.

"Beauxbatons."

"Okay, so you are French, yet no accent? What gives, Gregory?"

Pierre smiled. "I'm a muggle military brat. I have lived in seven countries throughout my life. When I was little I actually lived in Canada. My mother is French Canadian, my father is Irish. She attended Hogwarts because my grandparents were bitter rivals of Headmaster Benson, the headmaster of the Canadian University of Wizardy, so they refused to send her there, and she met my father right after she graduated, she moved to Ireland for a short time before she planned on moving back home to Canada. She fell in love and stayed in Ireland with my father. They married and he was transferred overseas, they gave him a choice between a base in Canada and a base in Colombia, my mother asked him to go to Canada, she wanted family. Then I was born, we lived in Canada until I was about six, so I grew up speaking French and English, thus no accent, at least no French accent. The Canadian stuck around for a bit though. We were in France when it was time for me to go to school, so I went to Beauxbatons. Liam went there too, just because I was going there, even though by that time we lived in Bern."

"Switzerland?" I said.

"Yup. Very cold there." He laughed. "Anyway, we never really had one set culture, but our heritage was refelected in our names. Pierre is French, like my mother's side. Liam is Irish, like my father's side. You do however get some pretty interesting looks when people ask our names. Pierre and Liam don't really fit together origin wise."

"No, they don't." I agreed.

"This is nice." He said.

"What?" I asked, resting my head on my knees.

"This. Us. Talking. Without any objects flying at my head." He laughed.

"We're not buddy-buddy." I said.

"I know." He answered, like he truly did understand. Maybe he was different.

"You want to go down and get some coffee?" I asked. "It's getting kind of cold out here. And dark."

"Yeah, sure."

"Um, Pierre?" I said, slowly feeling my anger boil. "Did you move the box that was holding the door open?"

"And you were just starting to tolerate me too...damn!"

* * *

"Hello?" I called into her apartment around ten or so that after Ginny finally left the store and I was able to clean up. 

"Hello? I come bearing great take-out food and scrabble, your favorite!" I called down the hall towards their bedrooms.

"Fred?" A familiar voice called back. It was not Lavender's or Mione's, Uh, oh, not good.

"Ginny?"

"Fred?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" We asked in unison.

"I'm here to see Hermione. Bridesmaids meeting." Ginny said. "Fred, are you here to see Hermione?"

"No..." I said, desperately searching my mind for a reason that she would believe. "I followed you here?"

"And you brought me take-out and scrabble too?"

"Exactly."

"Nice try."

* * *

"You watched me use that box to hold the door open and then you moved it?" I hissed. 

"To give it to you!" As if that made it any better.

"We are stuck up here!"

"Relax, we'll just apparate off."

"You can't! They have barriers so intruders can't break in!"

"Yet the front door opens with alohomora?"

"Don't ask me to explain the security system! I didn't design it!"

"Funny, I would have thought you corrected it by now!"

"Well, obviously I didn't!"

"That was a terrible comeback!"

"Well, I'm stuck on a roof with my annoying ex-boyfriend who got us in this mess in the first place and you want me to sit here and come up with witty comebacks? I'm sorry, this situation isn't exaclty condusive to that!"

* * *

"Okay, fine you caught me." I lied. 

Ginny beamed. "Are you dating Hermione?"

"No!" I yelped, a little too quickly. "I'm dating...Lavender?"

"Lavender, the one who's engaged to Seamus Finnegan?" Ginny pointed out. Oops, forgot about him.

"Well, yeah, but she's going to take care of that." I said, now fully aware that I was way over my head. I wasn't sure who was going to kill me first, Ginny for lying, Seamus for saying that I was dating his fiancee, Lavender for saying that she was cheating on her fiancee, or Hermione for all of the above and denying that I was dating her. I didn't know who yet, but I was pretty confident that I was going down. Like six feet under.

"You know, I probably would have believed you because I've seen Lavender flirt, but you said you brought over scrabble to play." Ginny pointed out. "I don't think Lavender can even spell scrabble."

I remained silent in fear of incriminating myself more than I already had.

"So that leaves our champion speller, the brainiac of the bunch, the resident genius, Hermione Granger."

"Would you believe we're just friends?" I asked.

"I would except it looks like you actually took the time to make sure your clothes matched and weren't wrinkled, so I saying that you definitely aren't just friends."

"You should be a detective."

"I am. I'm Ginny Potter, auror by day, super detective by night."

"Ah, well that explains everything."

* * *

"How are we going to get down?" 

"Jump?" Pierre suggested, glancing over the edge.

"Fine, you go first, if you land on your feet after six stories then I'll go."

"Hey, you asked for a way to get down. That's a way."

"How about way that won't result in us being carried away on a strecher?"

"Now what's the fun in that?"

"Oh, I wouldn't mind you on a stretcher, it's me I'm worried about." I snapped.

"Self preservation that's the key."

"Would you just shut up?"

* * *

"Where is Hermione?" I asked Ginny. 

"If I knew would I be sitting here with you?"

"Good point."

"So is it serious?"

"What?"

"Your relationship, moron."

"It's getting there."

"How serious?"

"I don't have any other girlfriends."

"Merlin! It is serious!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess? Fred you were the king of casual dating."

"No, I am not."

"Fred at one point in time, you dated all of the girls that worked in the Diagon Alley branch of your store."

"Now that's not true. I didn't date Reese."

"Her boyfriend worked with her! She doesn't count. You did however date Verity, Lara, Kristin, and Lena."

"Not all at the same time. I broke up with Verity before I dated Lena."

"You were with Verity and Lena when you dated Lara!"

"Really?"

"Ask Verity! Oh wait, you can't, she quit!"

"Not because of me!"

"Yes!"

"She quit because of Kristin!"

"She quit because of you kissing Kristin!"

* * *

"Just jump!" 

"I can't!"

"Mione, it's like a three foot gap!"

"I could fall!"

"You could also land!"

"Just jump!"

"If I die, I will come back and haunt you."

"I would be honored that you spent the rest of your eternity shadowing me."

I snarled but jumped across the gap between the buildings, Pierre was right, I landed. I almost wanted to fall just to prove him wrong. But I wanted to be in one piece more than I wanted to prove him wrong and so I landed.

"See?"

"Shut up, Pierre."

"Will do." He said, leading me towards the fire escape of the other building.

* * *

"I have got to go." Ginny said, picking her purse up off the sofa. "I told Harry I'd be home ten minutes ago. I have another five minutes to show up before he calls in the whole auror department to look for me." 

"I'll tell Hermione you were here." I promised.

"And Fred?"

"Yes?"

"Just think about what I said."

* * *

"Well, thank you for the music box." I said, as we stood out in front of my apartment building. 

"No problem." He said, running his hand through his hair. "Keep in touch, Mione."

"I will." I promised.

"Lunch on the thirteenth?"

"Definitely."

"Good." He kissed me on the cheek and apparated away.

What a weird night. I certainly couldn't tell Fred about Pierre or about our lunch plans or about the music. It would have to remain a secret. My little secret. I feel dirty keeping secrets. This would be the biggest dirty little secret ever.

* * *

"Mione!" I said, when she finally walked into the apartment. 

"Fred! What are you doing here?" She asked, holding something in her hand.

"I brought dinner about three hours ago." I told her. "Where were you? Had some desperate need to buy a music box?"

"Um, yeah." She answered, definitely seeming a little out of it.

"Mione?"

"Yes, Fred?"

"We have a problem."

"Fred we can reheat the food."

"No, actually it's about Ginny."

"Merlin! Why didn't you say something? Is she hurt? She isn't hurt is she? Did it happen on the job? Does she need soup?"

"No, she's fine and why would she need soup?"

"You always give people soup when they feel bad."

"When they're sick not when they're injured!"

"So she's injured?"

"NO! Would you let me talk?"

"Don't snap at me!"

"All you do is snap at me!"

"That's different."

"How?"

"You say stupid things."

"Hello? Your soup comment wasn't the brightest thing ever said!"

"I was _panicked!"_

"Excuses..."

"Fred..."

"She knows!"

"Knows what?"

"About us!"

"Shut up!"

"Excuse me?"

"Not shut up, it's just an expression, I picked it up from Lavender."

"Well that explains it."

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

FINALLY! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! You don't understand this was the chapter from hell. It's still not very good, but this is the fourth chapter twelve I've written and quite frankly I just want to move foward in the plot. Trying to find a song for this chapter was murder too, nothing fit well. Anyways, the next chapter should be way better. 

Special thanks to:

Sandiwandi: Thank you! I enjoyed writing the parts with Mrs. Finnegan. I think I'm going to give her a bigger part, against my original idea, just because she was so much fun.

Artyfarty: I will write that e-mail right after I post this! Thanks again!

Thamker: Yes, they are. Thanks for reviewing!

Dolface546: Thank you very much!

Smile88: Sorry it took so long and sorry that when I finally updated it was a pitiful chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Padfootedmoony: I think I kind of skipped over the interview. I might reference it later though. This chapter actually takes place several weeks after the last chapter. I'm really bad about sticking to a constant pace. I swear I will, but it never happens. The Weasleys reactions will definitely appear within the next few chapters, if not the next one, haven't quite decided yet how to pace that chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Spikesdreamer: Yes, I feel bad for her too. The only saving grace for Seamus is that Mrs. Finnegan actually does like Lavender, it's Hermione she has issues with. Thanks for reading!

Abel Frye: Thank you!

Hi: Thanks!

SilverGlitterSprite: My, Mrs. Finnegan sure is a popular one. Thanks for the review!

Killrgcriotgirl: Thanks for reading!

Degrassichick: You got to meet Jesse McCartney? Lucky duck! I am so jealous. He is even cuter in person? I wish I was there! Thanks for the review!

Cateyes-120: Thank you! I'm really worried that Fred is a little out of character, he becoming a little too lovey dovey. I'll have to work on that. Thanks for the review!

Sao & Anni: Thank you! I would so appreciate if you guys read that story! You guys are awesome reviewers!

Rema: Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Rini Singala: Hope this explains the accent! I never wanted him to have an accent, his character wasn't actually French, I hadn't realized that I never pointed that out until you said something, so thank you! I had to re-write a whole part of this chapter to explain his lack of accent!

Brittany: Thank you! What do you mean by links? Links to my favorite websites, links to other fanfiction, links to my other stories, links to myspace, links to facebook? I'm not quite sure what you meant. Just clarify and I'll be glad to give you the links if I have them! Thanks for reading!

Close2MiiHeart: Thanks for the review!

* * *

Thank you again! Please, please, please review! And if you have any time you'd like to spend reading fanfiction, I'd really love some reviews for my other stories. I love reviews! 

Love ya!

Preppy In Pink


	13. Spinning Around

**Chapter 13: Spinning Around**

**Disclaimer:** I own Aliana, Ashton, Aidan, Ariel, Aaron, Clarissa, Wendy, Joel, Pierre, Marie, Skyler, Daniel, Lena, and Lacey. JK Rowling owns Hermione, Fred, Harry, Ginny, Rita Skeeter, "LL", Lavender, Seamus, Oliver, Pansy, Marcus, and Dean.

* * *

_**Spinning around, I've got this funny feeling**_

_**Turning my whole world upside down**_

_**I'll keep my heart, my eyes on you**_

_**Cause you keep me spinning around**_

_**Spinning around**_

****

_**What we're doing doesn't have a sequel**_

_**Don't want to lose your balance**_

_**You know you've got to keep your equilibrium**_

_**Going back to go forward**_

_**All these definite maybes**_

_**It's like running around in circles**_

_**Make it last, take it slow**_

_**Just forget what you know**_

_**Cause that's the way it goes**_

****

_**Spinning around, I've got this funny feeling**_

_**Turning my whole world upside down**_

_**I'll keep my heart, my eyes on you**_

_**Cause you keep me spinning around**_

_**Spinning around**_

****

_**Turning my whole world upside**_

_**It's not the take, it's the give**_

_**That's the way it is**_

_**The way it is**_

****

_**Spinning Around by Jump 5**_

* * *

****

**DAILY PROPHET PAGE SEVEN: Announcements and Advice: A Column by Ms. Rit****a Skeeter**

_**Anniversary Party Announcement: Aliana & Ashton Green**_

**Join Mr. & Mrs. Ashton Green as they celebrate their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary at the Starry Night Hotel Ballroom on October 17th. The party is thrown by the couple's three children, Aidan Green, 23, a Healer in Training at the Zurich branch of St. Mungo's, Ariel Green, 18, a Ministry of Magic Assistant, and Aaron Green, 15, a fifth year at Durmstrang. Mr. & Mrs. Green are the owners of Green's Florist, a shop in Zurich that specializes in rare magical plants. **

_**Divorce Announcement: Pansy Parkinson-Flint & Marcus Flint**_

**Last Monday, Mrs. Pansy Parkinson-Flint, 24, filed for divorce from her husband of four years, Marcus Flint, 29. The couple met at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where both Parkinson-Flint and Flint were Slytherins. She cited "irreconcible differences" as the reason behind the divorce but a source close to the couple who wished to remain anonymous said, "There were irreconcible differences between the two before they were married. They were both just too stupid to see it." **

_**Wedding Announcement: Seamus Finnigan & Lavender Brown**_

**Irish Quidditch Chaser Seamus Finnigan and Morning Show Co-Host Lavender Brown plan to tie the knot this October 13th. The couple met their first year at Britain's own Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, both were Gryffindors. They have been friends since then, they even attended the Yule Ball their fourth year at the famous Triwizard Tournament as a couple. They began dating their seventh year and have been a couple ever since. The bridal party includes Lavender's morning show co-host Hermione Granger, Auror Ginny Potter, Irish Seeker and Seamus's cousin Skyler Tierney, Ireland Chaser Joel Pritchard, Ireland Chaser Daniel Tierney, and Hogwarts friend Dean Thomas. Other wedding guests include the Boy-Who-Saved-The-Wizarding-World Harry Potter, the rest of the Irish Quidditch team, supermodel Marie Alexandria, Puddlemere United Keeper Oliver Wood, Chudley Cannons Keeper Ron Weasley, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Owners Fred and George Weasley and Puddlemere United Chaser Alicia Spinnet. **

****

****

**Rita's Responses:** Rita Skeeter Answers Your Owled In Questions!

Note: Some questions printed **without **approval by Miss Skeeter due to the nature of the topic and the responses.

_Dear Rita: Are you mad that you left the Quibbler and it is now one of the high grossing Wizard publishings? Do you see a connection between the two events? -L.L._

**Dear L.L.,**

**Of course not! The Quibbler recieved great publicity years ago for my interview with the Boy-Who-Saved-The-Wizarding-World! It was me who put the Quibbler on the map!**

_Dear Rita: Did you know that only six percent of the people that read that article knew you wrote it? Did you? -L.L._

**Dear L.L.,**

**You made that number up! _Everyone_ knew I wrote that article! It was the kind of article that changes people's lives!**

_Dear Rita: Are you sure it wasn't the kind of article that people use to change owl's cages? -L.L._

**Dear L.L.,**

**Who are you to say such despicable things? That was one of the highest selling volumes of the Quibbler!**

_Dear Rita: I think they bought that issue for the article on the Crumple Horned Snorkack. Oh, and the list of the Death Eater's names. Not the blah blah blah you wrote in between Harry's quotes. -L.L._

**Dear L.L.**

**No one in their right mind cares about the Crumple Horned Snorkack!**

* * *

I looked at the paper. Lavender would be thrilled, not realizing that Rita Skeeter spent more time talking about the guest list than the couple. Seamus would notice, but Seamus wouldn't mind. I think that Seamus would have been perfectly happy with buying those invitations that they sell at party stores where you fill in the blanks with the date, time, etc. and just getting married in a backyard. Lavender, however, would never be okay with that.

"It's here!" Lavender squealed, waving the paper in Seamus's face.

"I see that." he smiled but then continued eating his cereal. I laughed to myself with the knowledge that Seamus had no idea how Lavender expected him to act.

"Seamus? Why are you not happy?" Lavender asked, sitting on his knee and staring into his eyes.

"I'm quite happy." He replied. "But now I can't eat my cereal." He pointed out.

"Fine." She said, getting up and pouring a glass of orange juice. "Today, the whole wizarding world will know that I am marrying you!"

"And that makes me very happy," he said, finally realizing that his devotion to cereal upset her.

"Thank you." Lavender said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Um, I can't eat my cereal..."

* * *

"Fred, I need some advice." Oliver said, sliding onto a kitchen chair. He grabbed a pear out of the basket of various food items in the center of the table.

"You are looking to me for advice?" I asked. Believe me, anyone who knows what's good for them would turn to anyone else in the world, except for maybe George, and ask them for advice.

"It's about Marie" He said through a mouthful of pear.

"You want my help about a girl?" I repeated. "Shouldn't you ask like Lavender or Hermione or Alicia or Katie or someone besides me?"

"You're my best friend."

"Really because the way you made us practice in school, I thought you hated us."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"So what's the problem?"

"It's Marie." Oliver said, still munching on the pear.

"You said that."

"Oh. Well all she does is talk about clothes and fashion."

"Aren't clothes and fashion the same thing?"

"Who died and made you the editor of Witch Weekly?"

"What? I've spent a lot of time around Ginny and Katie."

"Katie is hardly what you call a girly girl. I'm surprised she actually wore make-up to her wedding." Oliver replied with a statement that if Katie was here, surely would have caused her to punch him.

"Okay, anyway, she only talks about fashion _slash_ clothes and make-up and girly movies." He said.

"The same way you only talk about quidditch?"

"I talk about other stuff."

"Like what?"

"I talk about...well, racing brooms and statistics-"

"_Quidditch_ statistics!"

"Not true!"

"Well what kind of statistics then?"

"Um...shut up!"

"I thought so."

"I hate when you are right."

"It's a weird feeling. It rarely happens."

"Yeah, I know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

"Where is Skyler? She promised to be here at noon and it's-"

"Eleven forty-nine?" I pointed out.

"Okay, I'm just excited."

"I know you are."

"I just can't wait to see the green dresses."

"Green? I thought they were purple."

"No, Mione. They are green. Seamus and I decided that we want an Irish wedding. You know, he's Irish and he's on the Ireland Quidditch Team."

"You know, I _did_ know that."

"Oh, okay." Sarcasm normally does go right over Lavender's head.

"Skyler!" Lavender squealed running over to Seamus's cousin.

Skyler Tierney was beautiful. I mean, Lavender was pretty, but Skyler was drop dead beautiful. She was tall, about five eleven or so, with reddish blonde hair that fell halfway down her back. She had the same pale skin as Seamus with the same dark smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She was very fit, from being a professional quidditch seeker and all. Today she looked stunning as usual, dressed in an emerald green polo and white tennis skirt with bright white sneakers. Very what Lavender would call "athletic chic"

"Hello girls," Skyler said with a smile.

"Let's go in," Ginny said, holding the door to Wendy's Wedding Wonders, a cutesy little shop on the outskirts of Diagon Alley.

"Ahh, good morning my fair ladies," Wendy said when we came in.

Wendy was an elderly lady about five foot even with wiry grey hair. She spoke like she was fortune teller, she always kind of reminded me of Trelawney, claiming she could predict the future, although it was quite obvious that she gave every bride the same prediction. She smoked like a chimney yet always smelled like a mixture of cinnamon and baby powder.

"Now, Lilac, what can I do for you?" Wendy said, hobbling over from behind the counter.

"It's Lavender, Wendy," Lavender said, louder than usual. Wendy had a bit of a hearing problem.

"That's the color of the dress of the now?" Wendy asked, adjusting her glasses.

"No, they're still green."

"Well, that's good, green's a pretty color." Wendy warbled. "It will go well with their hair, especially the red heads." She beamed at Ginny and Skyler.

"No." I said when Lavender turned around to look at me. I knew what she was going to ask before she even said it. "I will not dye my hair for this wedding."

* * *

"Oliver, is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess." Oliver shrugged. "I mean the kissing and... other stuff is great. Just the talking part."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I moved too fast with Marie."

* * *

"Lavender, these dresses are awesome." Skyler said, fingering the emerald green material.

I had to admit that these dresses were quite beautiful. I honestly thought (and I'm pretty sure that Skyler and Ginny thought the same thing) that we were going to be wearing hideously tacky dresses that would cause us to be ridiculed for weeks on end and everytime Lavender showed anyone her wedding photos, which knowing Lavender, would be at every available opportunity.

"No, no, no, tall girl, this is your dress." Wendy said, ushering an identical dress into Skyler's hands. "This one is for the redhaired beauty and this one-" she handed me a different one "is for the Maid of Honor."

"Ooh! Go try them on!" Lavender squealed, clapping her hands together. "Try them on!"

Ten minutes later after we got the dresses sorted out. (Wendy gave mine to Ginny, gave Ginny's to Skyler and Skyler's to me and then mixed them up again.)

"I love them!" Lavender said, sitting in her wedding dress, which was a long sleeved gothic style dress. It was just gorgeous. Classically white with an old fashioned flair. Simply beautiful.

"I knew you would!" Wendy said, clapping her hands together much the way Lavender had earlier.

* * *

"I'll have an apple cider." Skyler said, glancing at the menu.

"Me too." Ginny replied. It was weird. She was acting as if nothing had happened the other night. I wasn't sure yet how to take that.

"I'll have a tea." Lavender said.

"Um, a pumpkin juice." I answered. The waitress shuffled off to get the drinks.

"You know this is a lot of fun." Lavender said. "We should have girls day out more often."

"I agree." Skyler nodded. "I rarely get time to spend with girls. I'm stuck with the quidditch guys all the time. Not that I mind. It's just good to have other people to talk to that understand the importance of freshening up after a game and making sure that your socks match."

"I don't know how you put up with it." Lavender said.

"Well now you'll be official team family, so there's another girl. None of the other guys are married. Joel's in a pretty serious relationship, but the rest of them seem to have a new girlfriend every week and those types are particularly catty. No fun." Skyler said, sipping her apple cider.

"You girls decided?" The waitress asked, quill and parchment in hand, ready to jot down our order.

"I'll have the tuna salad." Lavender said, handing her the menu. The rest of us followed suit.

"You know, we should have a couples night." Skyler said to Lavender. "Like a dinner party. You and Seamus, me and Daniel, Joel and Clarissa, Ginny and Harry, Hermione and -"

"Fred" I filled in.

"Yeah. And some others. You know, something grown up, not the frat parties the team usually throws."

"Oh, that would be so much fun! We should invite Marie and Oliver too!" Lavender squealed. "I love dinner parties! Tonight!"

"What?" Ginny said, setting her drink down.

"Tonight! What's everyone doing tonight?" Lavender asked.

"Danny and I are free." Skyler answered.

"I know you are," Lavender said, waving at me. "And Fred is so head over heels, he'd cancel on tea with the Queen for you."

Ginny snorted. "Why on earth would the Queen invite Fred to tea?"

"She wanted a nosebleed nougat for free or something?" Lavender suggested, apparently not grasping the concept of a rhetorical question. "I imagine those state dinners and such could get a bit boring and bothersome."

"Yes, that's exactly it!" Ginny replied.

"Oh!" Lavender said, quite pleased with herself. Sarcasm is wasted on Lavender.

* * *

"Hello!" I greeted Hermione when I opened the door.

"Oh good, you're here, Oliver." Hermione said, pushing past me and walking into the kitchen.

"Exactly what your boyfriend wants to hear you say." I grumbled jokingly.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked her. They both ignored me.

"Well, okay it wasn't my idea..." Hermione started to say,

"Well, at least that means it will be fun" I replied. Both Hermione and Oliver glared at me. "Oh, so now you want to pay attention to Fred."

"Fine, Fred," Hermione said, leaning over and kissing me, but clearly thinking about whatever she was talking with Oliver about. "Happy?"

But she didn't wait for my response. "Anyway-"

"That was a pity kiss," I quietly whined.

"Fred!" Hermione snapped. "Can I talk? You are a part of this conversation too, okay?"

"Fine." I replied, kind of happy that I managed to ruffle her feathers. I don't know why, it's just fun.

"Lavender just sort of planned this thing without asking me. I had no way of getting out of it." Hermione said to Oliver, once again, ignoring me. "She wants to throw a dinner party for couples, suddenly she is too mature to do the whole club party scene or something, but there was no arguing with her and she asked me to invite you and Marie and it's tonight and I am just trying to give you fair warning to conjure up a sudden quidditch practice or something."

"No, I'll be there." Oliver answered and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's a couple thing." Hermione repeated.

"I'll talk to Marie, I'm sure she'll want to come." Oliver answered, quickly glancing at me. I'm not quite, sure, but I think Hermione caught the look. Girls always seem to; they know when something is up.

* * *

"Okay, do I have enough place settings?" Lavender asked me. "Run through the list."

"Skyler and Daniel. Joel and Clarissa. Marie and Oliver. Ginny and Harry. You and Seamus. Me and Fred. We have enough settings." I promised her the fifth time that night.

"The place looks great, guys." Seamus said, placing silverware at each setting. You could totally tell that he would have been much happier lounging around and watching old quidditch games and eating pizza than setting up dinner places for a dinner party where we would be serving quiche, but he loved Lavender and so he would keep his mouth shut.

"Thank you, sweetie," Lavender said, reaching up and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I'M HERE!" Fred called into the apartment as he entered. "I brought flowers too!"

I could see Lavender cringing and she was standing behind me. Surely, flowers that Fred picked would not go with the pale pink rose and baby breath decor she had arranged.

"They're not plastic this time," Fred smiled, handing me the bouquet.

"That's great, thank you," I replied, feeling like a kindergarten teacher who thanks the five year old that just handed them a muddy rock as a token of friendship.

The flowers did not match. They were pretty, but it looked as if Fred had put the bouquet together himself. There was a bright blue carnation, a white daisy, a purple rose, a blood red something or other, and a few other flowers in various hues such as auburn, pink, purple, and red. It was definitely not Lavender's idea of dinner appropriate flowers. I don't think that she would have even deemed these picnic appropriate flowers.

"I got a couple of different colors," Fred whispered to me, "so I would be bound to match something."

"Good thinking," I answered, once again struck with the nerve racking thought that I was talking to my boyfriend like he was seven years old. Granted, he had the maturity of a seven year old at times, but that's not the point.

"Hello, Hermione." Oliver said from behind from Fred. I hadn't noticed him. Wait, where was Marie?

"Where's Mar-" I tried to say, but Oliver interrupted.

"She'll be here." He answered, not looking at me, and quickly excusing himself to find Fred who had wandered away to find a place to put the flowers.

* * *

"Okay, how did he propose?" Clarissa asked Skyler. I quickly learned that Clarissa was possibly the most sappy, girly girl I had ever met. She is even more so than Lavender. I know, I didn't think that was even possible.

Skyler smiled at Daniel. "We had just went to the Quidditch World Cup four years ago when we were both still vying to get on the team. Ireland had just won, so we were all in really good spirits. We had made plans that night to meet up with his brother Patrick and his sister in law Erin, they were throwing this party to celebrate the victory, but Danny insisted that walk there instead of apparating because it would take awhile for them to set up, saying that we should enjoy the night. So Patrick and Erin went ahead to set up and we sat in our seats talking for awhile, so the stadium had emptied a great deal by the time we started to leave. Then Danny grabbed my hand and started running towards the middle of the pitch. I was so confused and then in the center of the pitch he got down on one knee and gave me my emerald engagement ring. It was perfect. Then we went to Patrick and Erin's, they already knew what Daniel was planning and the party was actually for us when we got there."

I turned to Lavender, who was sitting next to me. "You what kind of person you are marrying? These people live, eat, and breathe Irish quidditch. Even Skyler has been sucked into the cult. This is your last chance." I teased.

Lavender laughed. "They are a bit obsessive."

"A bit?" Clarissa said, once she realized that Skyler could not hear our conversation, she was arguing with Seamus about some quidditch history fact. "You realize that my entire wardrobe since I have been eleven has been emerald green? You go from Slytherin straight to girlfriend of a Slytherin Irish Quidditch player, and you give up all other colors. Don't get me wrong, I love green, I just would have liked to have been able to wear red once in awhile without being deemed a traitor."

* * *

"Lena Fitzgerald was reserve keeper for two years before she became the full time keeper." Skyler hissed to her cousin.

"She was not! She was the one that went straight from beater for Puddlemere to keeper for England." Seamus snapped back.

"That was Lacey Franklin, not Lena Fitzgerald."

"I know my quidditch, it was Lena Fitzgerald."

I had heard Skyler and Seamus argue quidditch before, this could last awhile. Normally until one of them was smacked on the head by their significant other, with the other one laughing until their significant other smacked them. It was pretty routine, and if Lavender and Daniel didn't step in, they might never stop.

Well, the argument ended about ten minutes later (Lavender smacked Seamus, Daniel covered Skyler's mouth with his hand) and with that the group realized how late it was and parted ways.

"We'll see you tomorrow night," Harry said to Fred, as he and Ginny left.

"What?" I asked Fred. Harry gave me an inquisitive look like why would I ask this, before Ginny answered.

"The end of summer party that Mum has been planning for months?" Ginny refreshed their memory. "The one in which she invited Fred and his girlfriend?"

Oh, Merlin, I had forgotten about that.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to update! Thanks for reading. And since I can no longer answer or thank reviews here, I will reply to them via the button or e-mail, or if you would like to leave a comment, ask a question or know a little more about me, you can e-mail me or leave comments on my livejournal (links for both are on the bio page) or send an instant message, I love to talk.

Thanks in advance for the reviews!

If I don't talk to you before then:

Happy Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Boxing Day! Happy Kwanzaa!

Love ya!

Preppy in Pink


	14. Right Kind of Wrong

**Disclaimer: **"Right Kind of Wrong" belongs to LeAnn Rimes and record label. All characters in this story belong to JK Rowling with the exception of: Lauren, Mara, Christine, Patrick, Christopher, Lena, Lara, Kristen, Julianna, and January.

* * *

_**Know all about your reputation**_

_**And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**_

_**But I can't help it, if I'm helpless every time**_

_**I'm that I'm with you**_

_**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**_

_**Say my name and I can't fight it anymore**_

_**Oh, I know I should go**_

_**But I need your touch just too damn much**_

_**Loving you**_

_**Isn't really something I should do**_

_**Shouldn't want to spend my time with you**_

_**I should try to be strong**_

_**But baby, you're the right kind of wrong**_

_**Baby, you're the right kind of wrong**_

_**Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making**_

_**But what you're giving, I'm happy to be taking**_

_**Cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel**_

_**When I'm in your arms**_

_**They say you're something I should do without**_

_**They don't know what goes on when the lights are out**_

_**There's no way to explain all the pleasure is worth all the pain**_

_**Loving you**_

_**Isn't really something I should do**_

_**Shouldn't want to spend my time with you**_

_**I should try to be strong**_

_**But baby, you're the right kind of wrong**_

_**Baby, you're the right kind of wrong**_

_**You're the right kind of wrong**_

_**Loving you isn't really something I should do**_

_**Right Kind of Wrong by Leann Rimes

* * *

**_

"Mione, you look _fine!_" I told her. I wasn't so much mad at her, I just wanted to get this over with and prove to her that nothing would go wrong, she was overreacting.

"Are you sure this is okay?" She emerged from her bathroom in like the fifteenth dress she had tried on already. The party started eighteen minutes ago. Not like my parents actually expected me to be on time or anything, but still.

"Yes," I replied, standing up, trying to indicate to her that we really needed to be going.

"I think this one is better than the last one." She continued on, heading back into the bathroom.

"Yes, I agree," I replied, even though if she had put a wand to my head I would not have been able to tell her what the previous dress had even looked like. Really, is a sundress that important?

"What are you doing _now_?" I asked her, knowing very well that my tone was tip-toeing the impatient/whiny border; Hermione was never happy with me when I crossed that border, which was becoming a bit more frequent than I meant it too.

"Fixing my hair," Hermione hissed back. Why was it that today of all days she chose to be a typical girl? Why now? Why not say any other day when I was not stuck sitting here waiting in her apartment to go to a party that I did not want to go to but had to because it was thrown by my parents? Why not then? Huh? HUH?

"Mione, we really shouldn't be late." I pointed out, careful to avoid crossing over. Wow, that sounded as if I was dying or something. Although, if I sat here any longer, I would die of boredom. Dear Merlin, girls take forever to get ready. Who cares if there is a wrinkle or two in the dress? You're only going to get more the minute you sit down.

"Fred, do you not understand how important this party is?" Hermione snapped, straightening her hair.

"You know, I _didn't_!" I snapped back, instantly realizing that that was possibly the second worst thing I could have said. The first being that she missed a big wave of hair in the back.

"Hey, I am only going to this party because of _you!_" Hermione hissed, waving the straightener in my general direction.

"Because _we_ are in a relationship!" I growled back on instinct, not because I wanted to hurt her.

Surprisingly she didn't throw the straightener. "I'm sorry, Fred, I'm just really nervous and I took it out on you." She said, placing the straightener down, and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I didn't mean to snap," I apologized, hugging her tightly.

"I know," she said, her voice muffled because she was leaning against my chest. Oh, how I love holding her.

"Mione?"

"Yes, Fred?"

"You missed a piece of hair."

* * *

"Are we just going to stand here all night?"

"Why don't you go in first?"

"You go in first!"

"Why me?"

"Because it's your family, Fred!"

"Oh, yeah, okay."

My stomach was in a knot. No, not a knot, a thousand million freaking knots. I swear to Merlin it felt like someone hit me with a jelly legs jinx as soon as Fred opened the front door.

"Mum?" He called, suddenly appearing way more calm than he had a second earlier.

"Fred!" I heard Molly shout, and then Fred disappeared out of the doorway, engulfed in a hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione!" Molly cried out, after she released Fred who was now massaging his shoulder as if she had really squeezed him too tightly.

"Mrs. Weasley!" I squealed back, hugging her. I still wasn't sure if she had put together that I was the girlfriend Fred was bringing.

"Oh, girlie, it's been far too long!" She said in my ear, before giving me a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away from me and looked me up and down in the way she always did to Harry whenever he came to the Burrow at the end of summer in our school years. "You're just withering away to nothing, you poor thing. Well, come in, come in. Everyone's in the kitchen or the garden."

I was so pleased with the "withering away to nothing" comment that I would have followed her in anywhere, even though I knew for a fact I was nowhere near as skinny as Mrs. Weasley perceived.

"Fred!" A high pitch voice squealed that I had never heard before. I looked around and saw a five year old red haired veela running towards Fred.

"Christine!" Fred called back, scooping her up in his arms. "What's going on Christine Gabrielle?"

I was suddenly hit with how long it had been since I had actually been here. I mean, when I first came in to the Burrow, it looked the same, so I hadn't realized it, but now, I mean, my twenty fourth birthday was just days around the corner. I left right before my twenty first birthday. Three years. I had met Christine. I knew her when she was two. Now, Christine was five, nearly six in a few weeks. I missed her growing up. The little girl that I helped Mrs. Weasley care for when Bill and Fleur worked was now six; I missed half her life. I could feel the tears brewing in my eyes and I really didn't know why. It wasn't like I was ever particularly close to Christine, it's just- well, I don't know, I just wanted to cry.

"I missed you." Christine said, still in Fred's arms.

"Guess what?" He said to her. Fred seemed so much more mature all of the sudden. Granted his company was an almost six year old, but he seemed much more, I don't know, cool Uncle like.

"You got them!" Christine cried out, wrapping her arms around Fred's neck.

"We're going in a week." He promised her.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Christine said, pulling away from Fred and running into the backyard.

"What is she talking about?" I asked Fred, for some reason very perturbed that I had no idea what Christine and him were so excited about.

Fred glanced around, looking very nervous, we were the only ones still in the living room since Mrs. Weasley went to attend a pot on the fire and Christine went to tell Fleur something. "I'm taking my god-daughter to a Puddlemere game. She loves that team." He said.

"Christine is your god-daughter?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Yes," Fred said. "Bill and Fleur asked me to be her godfather."

"Whose her godmother?" I asked, desperately wanting to know, but not entirely sure why.

"Gabrielle." Fred answered. Gabrielle. Fleur's sister. Not one of Fred's exes. Or was she? Why don't I know anything anymore!

"Why are you so upset about this? Mum is totally happy that we are together." Fred said.

"She is? She knows?" I said, a sudden beam of happiness floating into my world.

"Yes! She whispered in my ear that I better not mess this relationship up." Fred said, pulling me into a hug. I needed that. "Come on, cheer up."

"Fred, I don't know anything about this family." I told him.

"And neither did anybody else's girlfriends when they first came over." Fred said as he leaned in for a kiss. Why in the middle of my panic attack does he decide he wants to be romantic?

"But this isn't the first time I've come here! I know everyone, except for the past three years of their lives. It's odd."

"Well, I'll catch you up then." Fred smiled as if all of this could be solved with a five minute conversation.

"That was Christine, she's Bill and Fleur's. Charlie's boy -"

"He has one?" I said, crushed again with the lack of knowledge.

Fred ignored my tone. That or he didn't pick up on it. I can never tell. "Patrick is five, and you knew who he was about a month ago when I told you that I went to his birthday party."

"That's right, I'm just really nervous and I'm forgetting." I said, now even more nervous that I didn't even remember Patrick. What was going on with me?

* * *

"And Ginny, yeah, she's with Harry." I teased, trying to lighten Hermione's spirits. She was panicking for no reason.

"Don't be a smart ass." Hermione hissed, my efforts clearly not effective.

"But what would I be without my smart ass comments?" I asked her but was answered by George.

"Scarily more similar to Percy and we cannot have that." George teased. "Hello, Hermione."

"George?" Hermione said to no one in particular, by now she was acting like a freaking train wreck.

"Hermione?" He mocked, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

Now this next observation just goes to show how out of it Hermione was. "Yes?" She answered. Yes? No know it all comeback ready? What was the world coming to?

"Don't worry, Mum already announced to everyone that you are together. We know, you can relax." George said, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Now when George is comforting someone you know that they are a train wreck, because he teases and taunts right until that edge. Only once someone has crossed into catastrophe territory does he pull out the comforting act.

"Fred! Fred! Mummy said I can go!" Christine squealed, running back into the house, nearly colliding with George.

"That's good, 'cause I really wasn't looking for her permission." I teased, tickling Christine. I swear, she's like practically mine. She told me I was her favorite uncle, although given the lot she had to choose from, I don't blame her.

"I'm sure Fleur will be happy to hear that you were planning the kidnapping of her daughter." George snickered.

"Mummy knows Fred." Christine told George, poking his arm. "She's met him. She married his brother."

"But I'm Fred's brother." George teased.

"But Mummy wouldn't want to marry you. She wanted to marry Daddy." Christine said, not intending to insult George, she was just stating fact.

"You, my dear brother, were just burned by a five year old." I teased, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "What do you we say go show off Hermione to the family, Christine?"

"I say all right!" Christine laughed, taking Hermione's other hand.

"I'm not ready." Hermione said, looking even more pale than usual. And that's pale, because she doesn't really see too much sunlight as it is.

"Don't worry, they don't bite." Christine said. "Well, except Patrick."

"I'll keep that in mind." Hermione noted and together, George in tow, we went to the backyard.

* * *

I think I expected an earthquake or clap of thunder or something. Or a pack of Weasleys to attack me. But nothing. Well, not exactly nothing, I got a –

" 'ermione!" Fleur called across the yard from her lawn chair. "Oh, come 'ere and say 'ello!"

As I approached Fleur, I realized why she hadn't stood up to greet me herself. She appeared to have swallowed a basketball whole.

"Fred, you didn't say she was expecting." I muttered through closed teeth.

"So I forgot a detail." Fred shrugged, playing with Christine.

"It's been too long, 'ermione!" Fleur squealed. I noticed Ginny had matured a little; the gagging noises were much quieter than usual.

"Fred, want to see me ride the broom? I am going to be a beater too!" Christine said holding up a toy broom.

"Oh zat's what she zinks." Fleur said. "Fred, you are turning my baby into a little you!"

"You can thank me later!" Fred teased, watching Christine hover on the broom. Fleur glanced nervously at the two of them, you could tell she loved the way Fred was with Christine, but that didn't mean she didn't know the twins well enough that they needed supervision just as much as the five year old.

"Sure, Fred," Fleur said, waving a delicate hand at him.

"Oh, I can beat you at flying." Patrick said, following Fred.

"Oh, that's not yours!" George said, scooping Patrick up in his arms way from Christine's broom. "What were you saying?" George turned back to Charlie.

"I see you on ze telly every morning when I am cooking Bill 'is breakfast." Fleur added.

"Yes, you are doing a wonderful job, Hermione," Mara, Charlie's wife, added.

"Thank you." I said.

"I knew there was something up with Fred," Katie said, sitting down between me and Mara. "You! Ah, now, you have changed since school, Hermione."

"Oh, not that much." I answered, because I really didn't think I had.

"Make-up? Hair?" Katie teased, touching my dead straight hair. "George is still hoping I discover that stuff."

"George is 'oping for other zings too." Fleur added, looking at George, who was pretending to wrestle with Patrick.

"Speaking of other zings," Ginny said, moving the conversation away from George after a quick glance at Katie's face.

"Have you come up with any names for this one?" Mara said, patting Fleur's stomach.

"Well, Gabrielle and I went zourgh a baby book and we found some zat we love." Fleur said with a smile.

"You realize that you are having this baby with Bill and not Gabrielle right?" Mrs. Weasley punctuated the conversation icily as she wandered over with a tray of pumpkin juice.

Fleur ignored this comment, which was no different from three years ago. "If it is a girl, I like Avril Brielle or Juliette Genievieve. And if it is a boy, we shall name 'im Emile Olivier or Remy Christophe."

"French names?" Mrs. Weasley choked.

"Yes, we want to keep our 'eritage in ze names." Fleur explained, eyes darting between Christine and Mrs. Weasley.

"You could always choose an English name, like _Bill's_ heritage." Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

"But zose names are not very pretty." Fleur whined.

"I have something to check on," Mrs Weasley fibbed and excused herself from the group before she snapped at Fleur.

"I'll help you." Ginny added, following her mother into the kitchen, surely to complain about Fleur. Though both will never admit it, they do love her, they just don't tolerate her too well.

"So 'ave you thought about children, 'ermione?" Fleur asked.

"I'm just dating Fred," I told Fleur, who did not see this as an acceptable excuse.

"Bill and I knew we wanted kids. We decided to try right after we were married. Zat's our Christine." Fleur said, providing a little too much information about her love life as usual. "Most people want kids right after marriage."

Mara's eyes darted to Katie, who was intently watching George play with Patrick, Charlie, Christopher, Fred, and Christine. George caught notice and waved Katie over, who immediately took off towards him. He greeted her with a peck on the cheek and a tight hug. She looked instantly happier and kept her arms around his waist.

Fleur noticed her look of content and waddled over to Bill who was chatting with Mr. Weasley.

Mara smiled at me. "Fleur's been bugging Katie about children." She explained, tucking a wandering strand of auburn hair behind her ear. "Keeps saying that they've been married over a year, they should at least be expecting, especially with the way George is around Christine and Patrick and Christopher. I personally think that George would rather play with the kids at these things than talk with Percy and Bill about politics, I know that's how Charlie is, but you can tell he wants kids too."

"They can't have any?" I asked Mara. It didn't seem to be a prodding question when as to her, because for some reason I always felt connected to Mara, like the two of us didn't quite fit in because we weren't loud enough or technically blood related. I would have felt really uncomfortable asking Katie though, even though I had known her longer.

"Katie's a reserve chaser for the Harpies." Mara reminded me. "She'll never be a permanent chaser if she has a kid now. I think she's really struggling between the career she loves and the family she wants. She told me, she knows George will support her either way, but, I mean, you see the way he looks at Christine and the boys."

Mara smiled and waved at her husband and brother in law as they chased her sons around, all four of them laughing.

"What's with everyone's mind suddenly being set on children?" I asked, realizing that if George was attached to those kids, Fred was attached more. I hadn't heard George making any plans to take Christine out.

"Oh you know, whatever's going on in Fleur's life, must be the focus of everyone else's lives." Mara said, rolling her eyes. I wasn't quite sure until that moment, but I was now almost positive that Mara leaned more towards the Ginny/Mrs Weasley side of the Fleur versus the rest of the females war.

"So," Mara continued, playing with the ends of her hair. I forgot how she did that. It still annoyed me. "It's been awhile…how did you and Fred get together?"

"I ran into him a few months ago and we just started hanging out again." I answered, leaving out several select details. I mean I was close to Mara and everything, but she didn't need to hear it all.

* * *

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked Hermione. We had been there for nearly two hours and she seemed to have relaxed a great deal. Her and Fleur were currently discussing children, I noticed Mara escaped the minute Fleur came back. For once, it seemed like Hermione was the patient person out of the group, and when Hermione is the most patient, that is saying something.

"We are going zourgh baby names." Fleur announced, holding up a tattered book. "What do you zink of zat, Fred?"

"Should I think something?" I, suddenly panicked, looked at Hermione, who was furiously shaking her head. "Oh, okay."

"Silly, Fred," Fleur said. "For me and ze baby."

"Oh." Was all I could think of saying, I just so happy that I no longer needed to be in panic mode.

"What do you zink of Elizabeth? 'ermione suggested an English name to please my mother in law." Fleur explained as if to say that was the only reason she was even considering an English name. "Elizabeth Juliette."

"Talk about Elizabethan names," I said, referring to the old plays. Fleur and Hermione just stared at me with blank stares. "Do you know what Elizabethan means?" I asked them.

"Yes," Hermione answered, trying to stifle a giggle. She was doing a better job at it then Fleur. "We just didn't know that you did." And as soon as she finished her statement, the two exchanged a glance and laughed as if my stupidity was some sort of inside joke between them. Since when were they so close?

"Very mature." I told them, wandering off to find Christine or Patrick, the only people at this party that I could actually hold a conversation with where I came off as the intelligent one. Well, maybe in a conversation with Ron too, but he was not there yet.

"Fred, Fred," Christine called from her seat at the kiddie table with Patrick and Christopher. She had never actually called me uncle. She didn't call anyone uncle or aunt, in Ginny's case, she was quirky that way.

"What's happening my fellow beater?" I asked her.

"Do I have to finish my veggietables?" Christine asked, showing me her plate. "Mummy said I had to, but you won't make me, right?"

I could sympathize with the kid. Who wants to eat spinach? Not me. Plus, I cannot say no to her big emerald eyes. "Is Mummy looking?" I asked her, afraid to look over there.

Christine looked. "Nope."

I waved my wand and they disappeared.

"Uncle Bill! Uncle Bill! Uncle Fred got rid of Christine's vegetables!" Patrick bellowed to the whole yard.

A chorus of disappointments ensued.

"Fred! My daughter needs 'er vegetables! Zey are good for 'er!" –Fleur

"Fred! What are you teaching that child?" –Hermione

"Fred!" –Bill

"Fred Weasley, I raised you better than that!" –My mother

"Way to go, Bright One," –George

"You play favorites!" –Patrick

"I like spinach!" –Christopher (Well, that wasn't a disappointment, but it was shouted in there too)

"Have you not learned not to do stuff like that in front of Patrick?" –Ginny

"Fred! You got us in trouble!" –Christine

"Fred, please don't upset your mother…" –My father

"Nice move, Fred." –Harry

"What is all the yelling about?" Ron said, walking into the backyard, carrying a potted plant for Mum. What a suck-up.

"And what in the world is she doing here?"

* * *

I swear, the whole yard just stopped moving. Fleur stopped serving Christine more vegetables. Patrick stopped wiggling. Mrs. Weasley stopped scolding. George stopped laughing at Fred. Fred looked like he had stopped breathing. Suddenly, all at once, the happiness in the yard was gone. And it was my fault.

All at once the family seemed to remember that I had dated Ron and dumped him when he proposed. From the looks on their faces, I could tell that no one had remembered, except for maybe Ginny and Harry. Suddenly, I was not so liked.

"Um…" Arthur said, looking around nervously. "More vegetables, Christine?" He said, rushing over to help.

"What – are – you – doing – here - ?" Ron repeated himself, looking like he was fighting the urge to punch something.

"Ron," Fred said, standing between me and Ron. My knight in shining armor.

"Answer the question, Hermione." Ron said, ignoring the Fred between us.

"Ron, can we talk?" I managed to croak out.

"That's what I thought we were doing." Ron snapped back. Since when was he so good with comebacks? That was always my department in our relationship.

"In private?" I whispered, praying to Merlin that I did not cry. I could feel the eyes of the yard on me. Even Patrick knew now was not the time to talk. And he was five.

"Fine." Ron said, folding his arms across his chest. He waited for me, clearly we were going to go talk in the house.

Fred started to follow us. "In private, Fred," Ron snapped, shaking his head. His hair was longer, when he did it, it fell in his eyes. He had become the quidditch heartthrob he always wanted to be. Good for him.

I gave Fred a look that hopefully he understood to mean to stay in the yard with the family, he could field their questions. There may have been way more people out there with him, but had to answer far more easy questions. What I wouldn't do to trade places.

Ron stopped in the kitchen; this was where he wanted to talk. The same place that I had only hours earlier, been prompted by Fred about the family history. How ironic.

"So?" Ron said, folding his arms across his chest. "How's the last three years of your life been? Clearly, you took me off your Christmas card list, you didn't seem to want to stay in contact."

"I didn't think you wanted to see me." I answered sheepishly. "I didn't want to get married. I thought you hated me."

"You thought right." Ron snapped.

Well, if that doesn't create an awkward moment, I don't know what would.

"So why the hell are you here?" Ron asked.

I tried to answer but he cut me off.

"I can't believe I didn't see it." Ron said, holding his head in hands.

"Ron, I'm so sorr-" I tried to say.

"I am not getting back together with you!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What?" I said, completely taken back.

"Lauren and I are so happy right now! You can't come back and screw that up! I won't let you!" Ron said, now pacing around the kitchen.

"Whose Lauren? Your groupie of the week?" I yelled back. "Like I'd want to fill her shoes. Get your pompous head out of your ass! I'm not here for you! I'm dating your brother!"

"Lauren is not a gro- YOU'RE DATING MY BROTHER? I AM GOING TO KILL PERCY! I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU TWO FREAKS SHOULD GET TOGETHER, I JUST NEVER THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE TRAITOROUS ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY DO IT, BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!"

"HEY, I CAN DATE WHOEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE!" I yelled, now I was really pissed off. "IF I WANT TO DATE PERCY, I'LL DATE PERCY!"

Ron just stared at me.

"But, um, I'm not dating Percy," I answered sheepishly.

"Then who the hell – FRED! Why the hell are you with FRED?" Ron bellowed, his voice echoing through the Burrow. "You hated Fred in school?"

"I did not hate Fred!" I defended my love for my boyfriend. "I just didn't like his lack of respect for rules."

"Fred's entire personality is a lack of respect for rules!" Ron said, and I kind of had to agree, when Fred was seventeen, his entire life _did_ revolve around breaking rules, but he's not that person anymore.

"Stop it! Stop making fun of my relationship!" I whined, knowing very well that I was beginning to sound like a child.

"It's not a relationship, you are with Fred!" Ron laughed.

"Stop it!" I hissed, and hurried out of the kitchen towards the front porch, I made it to the top step and just sank down onto it.

"Why are you doing this?" Ron asked, plopping down next to me.

"Doing what?" I asked, trying not to cry.

"Dating my brother." Ron said, taking a sip of a bottle of firewhisky that he had gotten from somewhere, I hadn't noticed.

"I like him."

"Well, I sure as hell would have never dated any of your sisters." Ron pointed out.

"I don't have any sisters." I reminded him.

"I know, but if you did, I would have never dated them." He hissed, taking another sip.

"Ron, it's not like I went out said, 'You know how I could hurt Ron? I could sleep with Fred!" I snapped.

"You've slept with Fred?" Ron bellowed, slamming the bottle down on the porch.

"That's none of your business!" I snapped, wishing I hadn't said anything. He didn't need to know whether I had or not.

"I thought better of you." Ron said, standing up. "I never thought you'd throw your values away for a friends with benefits thing."

"I'm in a relationship with Fred!" I told Ron, folding my arms across my chest.

"Hermione, he's not relationship material!" Ron laughed. "Fred is one of those forever a bachelor types."

"Stop saying that!" I hissed.

"But you yourself know it's true!" Ron replied. "Fred is the king of dating. He takes a girl on a couple of dates and then gets bored and leaves her! Look at Verity and Lara and Lena and Kristen and Alicia and Angelina and Jessica and Paris and all the other ones that I never even met! You know why his stores run through clerks so much? Because he ends up dating them! He dates anything with a pulse!"

Anything with a pulse? Anything with a pulse? I could feel my eyes watering up. No! No! I would not cry!

"And every once in awhile, he notices how happy someone is when they get married and suddenly he wants a long term relationship. After Bill got married, he dated Angelina for like three months. After Charlie got married, he dated January for a solid four months. And, face it, Hermione, when did he start dating you? A few months after George got married? He saw how happy his twin was and suddenly he wanted it too! So, he's dating you! But give him time and he'll realize that, yeah, he wasn't cut out for this monogamous thing, and he'll go fleeing back to his party dates with Verity and Julianna. Don't you see it?"

"NO!" I screamed, stomping my foot, knowing very well, that now, the tears were free falling.

* * *

"Hermione?" I said, wandering out front nearly a half an hour later, when Ron finally came storming back into the yard, claiming that he had to leave, a mandatory team practice or something.

She sniffled. "What did he say to you?" I asked her, rubbing her back.

She sniffled again and shook her head, her hair falling in front of her face. I pulled it away, so I could see her, but instead of leaning her head on my shoulder like she normally does when she's upset, she scooted away.

"Hermione?" I repeated myself.

"It's over." She whispered, choking back tears.

"I know." I said, trying to hold her hand, she pulled away again. "I saw Ron leave."

"No," She whispered, looking up at me, showing me her red eyes. She'd been crying. Her eyes quickly went back to the porch. "We're over."

"What?" I said, placing both hands on her shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

She stood up to get away from me. "I'm talking about us! We're over!" She snapped, twirling a strand of hair. "Done! Finito! No more!"

"What? I don't understand…..what the hell happened?" I asked, still trying to wrap my brain around what she was saying.

"This is all wrong!" She shouted, motioning to me and her. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"Ron will get over it!" I said.

"This isn't about Ron!" Hermione cried. "It's about us! I don't know what I was thinking!"

"I don't know what the hell you are thinking either!" I snapped back. "Care to clue me in?"

"This was wrong, Fred! Wrong!" She shouted. "I shouldn't have ever dated you! I don't know what the hell I was thinking! I was being incredibly stupid! You are Ron's brother! You are forever a bachelor! You love being single! No commitments! You are a prankster! You are immature! You can't even live on your own! You and Oliver can barely function together, let alone by yourselves!"

"Mione!"

"Don't Mione, me!"

"But that's your name!"

"My name is Hermione!" She screamed, stomping her foot again. Okay, who was the childish one?

"Hermione, I love you!" I shouted back.

She just stared at me. I had never said that to her. I hadn't even really meant to say it. But I meant what I said. I loved her more than anything in the world.

"No, YOU DON"T!" She yelled.

"YES, I DO!" I screamed back. "AND YOU LOVE ME TOO, YOU TOLD ME YOURSELF!"

"I did not!" Hermione hissed.

"Yes you did!" I replied. "The night I walked you home."

"The night I was drunk when I had seen you for the first time in TWO YEARS?" Hermione laughed. "Oh, yeah, believe the words of a drunk stressed out by hanging out with her ex's brothers!"

"Mione, I love you. You have to feel the same way." I pleaded. "You have to. This is so right. What we have is so right."

"Stop saying that! You don't love me! You love the idea of me! You don't love me! This whole relationship thing is so wrong!" She screamed at me, tears streaming down her face, before apparating away.

"Mione, I love you." I whispered.

What the hell happened? Where did I go wrong?

* * *

Please, please review! I'm going away for the weekend with my family and I'd really like to come home to a mailbox full of review emails! Believe me, I'll need some happiness after a six hour car ride with my little brothers. Please?

Love ya!

Preppy in Pink


	15. Are You Happy Now?

**_Could you look me in the eye,_**

**_And tell me that you're happy now?_**

**_Would you tell it to my face,_**

**_Or I have I been erased?_**

**_Are you happy now?_**

**_You took all there was to take_**

**_And left me with an empty plate_**

**_And you don't care about it_**

**_Yeah_**

**_And I'm giving up this game_**

**_And leaving you with all the blame_**

**_Cause I don't care_**

**_Could you look me in the eye,_**

**_And tell me that you're happy now?_**

**_Would you tell it to my face,_**

**_Or I have I been erased?_**

**_Are you happy now?_**

**_Are you happy now?_**

**_Are you happy now?_**

**_Do you really have everything you want?_**

**_You can never give something you ain't got_**

**_You can't run away from yourself_**

**_Could you look me in the eye and tell me that you're happy now?_**

**_Are You Happy Now by Michelle Branch_**

* * *

"Fred? Are you all right?"

"She's gone." I managed to croak out.

I knew George's eyes grew bigger without even looking at him. "Hermione left?"

"She ended it. She didn't want to be in a relationship anymore." I told him.

George sat down on the step next to me. "But I thought you said everything was going great?"

"It _was._" I snapped. George knew not to take offense to it. We understood each other. We never fought.

"Fred, it will be okay." He said, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"She just throws seventh months down the drain! Like that! Like a thirty minute conversation with Ron can just swish all that away!" I growled to no one in particular.

"Ron talked her out of it?" George asked. "And you were together seven months? And who the hell uses the word swish?"

"Hold on there partner, you only get twenty questions." I growled, not looking at him but staring at the lines in my hands, trying to remember something that Trelawney had once told me about palmistry. I don't know why that suddenly crossed my mind, but it did.

I thought about what George had said. No, not the part about the word swish, all though he did have a point there. George normally makes pretty good points, or at least better points than I do. Okay, now I'm getting off topic. Back to what George said. Well, the other thing George said. Merlin, this is getting confusing. Okay, now I'm talking about the part where he asked if Ron had talked her out of it.

"RON!" I said, abruptly jumping to my feet. "HE TALKED HER OUT OF IT!"

"Fred…"George warned.

"Excuse me; I have a murder to commit." I said, pushing past him.

"Fred, I'm coming with you!" George called after me, hurrying down the path to catch up.

I spun around. "If you're going to try and stop me then just stay here. If you have any ideas on how to hide the body, then by all means, join me."

Ronald Billius Weasley was a dead man.

* * *

I didn't know where I was headed. I still hadn't quite wrapped my head around what happened. Fred and I broke up. We _broke up._

How could I have not seen this coming?

Oh, that's right, I couldn't see it coming because I was being stupid. Very stupid. What the hell was I thinking dating Fred? I was dating my ex-boyfriend/my ex-best friend's older brother. That was a freaking formula for disaster from the start.

"Lavender?" I called when I apparated into the apartment.

"Hermione?" Seamus answered. "What's wrong?"

"Lavender?" I repeated, not quite sure why.

"Hermione?" Seamus said, emerging from Lavender's bedroom. "She's not here. Are you okay? Did you just apparate? You look upset. You could have splinched!"

"I'm fine Seamus, all body parts accounted for." I mumbled wearily before dropping down on the sofa.

"You are about as fine as I am patient." He said, sitting on the coffee table across from me.

"You must be very patient." I unknowingly replied. "You are engaged to Lavender."

Seamus laughed, even though we both knew Lavender was the only person he was patient for. Dean always joked that that's how Seamus knew she was the one.

"What's wrong Hermione?" He asked, sinking onto the sofa next to me.

"I broke up with Fred!" I wailed, throwing my face into Seamus's chest, soaking his sweater with my tears. "It's over!"

"What?" Seamus asked, sounding quite bewildered, whether from the shock of the news or the not knowing what to do with a crying girl, I'm still not quite sure.

"I ran into Ron and-

"You ran into RON?"

"Yes, would you keep up?"

* * *

"Weasley, there's some Weasleys over there!" A tall, dark haired guy yelled to Ron, pointing at George and I with his beater bat. Stupid tall dark haired guy. He wouldn't have lost the girl; the girls _always_ go for the tall dark haired ones.

"Who-" Ron yelled back, stopping when he realized that it would be easier for him to just turn around and look at us, rather than trying to force the dark haired moron to remember which freckly red haired brothers we were. Although now that I think of it, it should have been pretty easy. After all, we are the only ones that are identical.

Ron looked at us and appeared (for once) to instantly know what was going on.

"Topher, I need a break." Ron called, to the dark haired one.

"Which arm?" Topher laughed. Tall, dark, and handsome he might be, but funny he is not.

"Give me twenty, 'kay? We've got some family issues." Ron replied, walking away from Topher.

"Ooh, wait til the tabloids get wind of this," Topher teased. Topher. What a stupid name. It sounds like gopher. And you never hear of anyone talking about how great gophers are. Now, Fred is a great name. It sounds like red, bed, fed, and bread. A lot of people like the color red, everyone is always glad to be going to bed, everyone's happy to be fed, and people are always talking about how it's the greatest thing since sliced bread. Oh, Fred way outranks Topher.

"Shut up, I think you have a drunken wedding toast or two that you pray will never make it to a newstation. And I know for a fact that Lance has at least two out of the three on film." Ron snapped. Since when was Ron so good with retorts?

Topher huffed towards the stands where a leggy blonde was leaning against the wall, leaving Ron, George, and I alone.

Ron folded his very freckled (it was the end of summer, mind you, every Weasley had quadruple the amount of freckles they had started off the summer with) arms across his chest. "Well, what are you two doing here?"

"Don't play dumb." I said. "What the hell happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron repeated in a slightly varied version.

"HERMIONE, YOU MORON!" I screamed, knowing very well that now stupid Topher and his blonde chick were watching.

"Oh, you mean my ex- fiancé?" Ron snarled.

"She would have only been your ex- fiancé if she had said yes to your proposal." George stepped in to point out the legalities of the situation.

"Big difference. We were close enough to being engaged."

"Obviously not, or else her reaction to your question wouldn't have been to flee." I growled back.

Ron turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"What did you say to her?"

* * *

"I mean, we are soooo wrong for each other." I told Seamus.

Seamus swallowed the food in his mouth. "Really?"

"I mean, look, what did we have in common-" I said, waving my hand around quite majestically.

"Well, you both love grilled cheese, you both are stubborn as hell, you both have kind of unruly hair-, you both say-"

"SEAMUS! SEAMUS! RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

"Oh, sorry. Continue."

"He breaks rules, I make them, he leaves his bathroom towels on the floor for days, everything of mine has a place. He's perpetually late, I'm usually early, except for when I'm with him. I've become such a bad person since I've been with him." I said.

Seamus's eyebrow raised in his trademark way. "What?"

"Look, I was never late for anything until I was with him. I had never called it sick before, he made me do it. I never left the apartment with the bed unmade. I never ate cereal for dinner, let alone eating it, sitting on the kitchen counter, and following it up with Bertie Bott's, I mean that sugary cereal he eats is practically dessert itself. And then there's-"

"Mione! Listen to yourself!" Seamus said, waving his spoon, flinging a little chocolate chip on the living room wall. I cringed. "You are making the most pathetic excuses ever!"

I collapsed into a kitchen chair. "Seamus, I still love him."

"Well, that's good. I would have questioned your relationship if you could have gotten over it in six hours."

* * *

"Did you break up?" Ron asked. "Not that I care."

"Bullshit." George said.

"Just tell me what you said!" I growled, knowing very well if the little twerp didn't start talking soon, I'd finish the night in Azkaban being held for his murder.

"What we talked about is none of your damn business!" Ron surprisingly yelled. He sounded so angry, that even nosy Topher thought it would be better if he left the field. Him and bimbo blondie headed indoors to the team VIP guest room.

"She was my girlfriend! And you upset her! I think I am well within my rights!"

"Was? So she broke up with you?' Ron asked, with a tiny smug.

Damn it, I hadn't meant to say that. Fine, whatever. "Yes, we broke up."

"No, she broke up with you." Ron so tactfully pointed out.

"Fine, phrase it however! Just tell me what the fuck you said!"

George grabbed my elbow, as if this loose grip would hold me back from pounding the living daylights out of Ron. But I understood what he meant by it.

"I told her that you two weren't right! Are you happy now?" Ron said, once I had one hand on his shirt collar. (Okay, I said I understood what George meant, I didn't say I agreed with it.)

"Why would you say that, just because you're jealous-"

"WHOA- Jealous? Of your train wreck of a relationship? You have got to be kidding me?"

I walked away from Ron with an alarming level of satisfaction as he clutched his stomach, lying on the ground. Figure out if I'm kidding now, Ron.

* * *

I could hear Lavender laughing from the other room. I hadn't told her yet and asked Seamus not to either. I didn't want her to give up her date tonight to mope with me. She was wound so tightly lately with her wedding plans, the big day was only a little over a month away, she needed some time to relax.

Seamus had talked to me for so long earlier that he hadn't left himself anytime to cook dinner for him and Lavender like he had planned. She had spent the day with her mother in London. He ended up ordering a pizza, rather than the pasta he had planned. I was not going to ruin anymore of their date.

So, that leads to me sitting here in my bedroom, with a stash of sugar cookies and some good old fashioned dvds. But none of them were right. Life as a House? All the non-sick people had great relationships. That one was out of the question. Mean Girls? She got the guy in the end. My Best Friend's Wedding? There's the freaking word wedding in the title!

After a good half an hour of dissecting and degrading every movie in my possession, I ended up just lying in my bed, my feet touching the head board, my head at the foot of the bed. Normally, this would drive me crazy, but I just didn't have any motivation to actually move.

_What on Earth possessed me to listen to Ron? When has he ever been right in the past?_

_Well, I guess last time he was right, was when he said I would never marry him. Of course, I think he meant that I would never settle down with anyone, not even him, but still his thought is right on the surface face anyway._

_And Ron did make some good points this time. I mean, Fred and I **are **opposites. He is tall, I am short. He is funny, I'm well, you've talked to me, you know. He is sweet and loved, I'm bitter and destined to be alone forever. _

_Alone._

_Ron was right. That's just what I am destined to be. I hurt the people closest to me, before they can hurt me. I am incapable of being in a relationship, platonic or romantic. I mean, look I barely have any friends_

_There's Ginny. Oh, how many times I have messed things up with her? She didn't want me to date Ron; I did, that bothered her. I told her not to date Harry, I told her I wasn't sure that he was into her, unbeknownst to me at that point they had been dating secretly for several months. She sure didn't like that comment. And there was that one time when I lost her at the concert. I broke up with Ron and didn't talk to her for several months. That flew like a lead penguin. Now I've messed up things with Fred, so I probably won't talk to her for at least a few weeks. _

_Seamus. He's great. We get along fairly well, but we'll both admit that the only reason that we stay so close because of Lavender. I'm her best friend; the one he runs to when he wants to know what she has been hinting at for her birthday or the one that listens to Lavender after she's gotten mad at him and won't tell him why and then later tells him because he is honestly in the dark and wants to fix whatever he did to upset her._

_Lavender. Well, Lavender and I are great, but we haven't always been. School was pretty much just us putting up with each other when we had to. And now her life is changing dramatically. She's getting married. She's no longer my girlfriend, she's Seamus' wife. That responsibility will come first. Sure, being a friend comes before being a guy's girlfriend, but being a guy's wife comes way before being a friend. Lavender is practically my sister and I'm losing my roommate and my best friend all in one fell swoop come October 13th. I'm sure we will keep in touch and see each other all the time, but little by little, we will drift apart, when she wants to do couple-y things with Seamus and her other coupled friends, when she has kids, and she has PTA meetings and quidditch practice. She'll probably be at their graduation before I ever walk down the aisle._

_Fred. Why did I do it? Why did I even start anything with him? I am a moron! A moron who is incapable of relationships; or basically anything outside of work. And I'm barely capable of that at this point. TV personality, what was I thinking? What the hell I am thinking anymore?_

Suddenly, there was a though interrupting shout, "Mione! The doorbell's for you!" Lavender called from the other room.

I trudged out to find Seamus and Lavender snuggled together on the couch, Lavender laughing at something that Seamus said.

I went farther down the hall to the door bell monitor, glad that Lavender couldn't hear me. "Mione?" the speaker box croaked.

Fred.

"We need to talk."

I swallowed, not knowing what to say. "Fred, it's over."

"Why?" He whined. "What did I do?"

He sounded like a four year old that wanted to know why he was in trouble.

"Fred, we wouldn't have worked out in the long run. It's better that it's over." I struggled to say. I knew I loved him, but I knew that what I said was true. Eventually we would come to a plateau, the plateau where I wanted to mature and where he wanted to party. The inevitable plateau.

"Hermione! I want to talk this out! Let me in."

"No." I said, knowing this was for the better.

"Then come out."

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, she emerged from her apartment building. She was wearing her cute grey sweatpants and one of my tee-shirts. What she called "her bumming around" clothes. My tee-shirt. That was a good sign.

"Mione."

"Fred, I want to say something and I want to say it without you interrupting me. This relationship is over. You did nothing wrong, but let's just face it, this isn't going to work out. You need freedom, I need stability. We are still as different as we were at Hogwarts."

"Mion-"

"I said no interruptions. I do not love you anymore. It is over. Go back with Verity. I am through."

"Anymore?" I said. That meant she loved me. "No one gets over loving someone in fourteen hours."

"Then I guess our relationship wasn't that strong to begin with." She snapped.

That stung. Now I was pissed.

"So you don't love me in the least?" I said.

"Nope." She answered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Our time together meant nothing?"

"It was fun. I'll give you that. But that's all it was, Fred. Fun. You are not the commitment type. You are the summer fling type."

"We had a seven month long summer fling? Because honestly I never remember any summers being seven months long."

"You know what I meant Fred. Don't give me that."

"You are telling me that you don't care for me anymore?"

"Yes. That's what I am saying. That's another thing I hate about us. I have to repeat everything for you four times before you get it."

"I didn't have you repeat it for my benefit. I just wanted to see if you'd lie to yourself again. Guess I was right."

"I am not lying to myself."

"Then I really mean nothing to you?"

"Yes!"

"Then ask yourself this; why are you wearing my shirt?"

She said nothing.

"Well, I hope you're happy now."

I stood outside her apartment building for a long time after she stormed inside. Long enough for me to see the sunrise. Long enough for me to watch a couple come home from a party and to watch them kiss good bye as they headed their separate ways for who knows whatever in the morning. Long enough to narrowly avoid being nailed in the head by an owl delivering the morning post.

Long enough to realize that maybe I just wasn't sure I wanted this anymore. She fucked it up, she could fix it. I'm done with it.

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait. I know that excuses don't help, but this has been one hell of a year for me and I wish that I would have been able to update sooner. It was my first year of college, a life changing experience to say the least, my grandfather passed away as well, one of my best friends moved away to New Hampshire. To say the least, finishing the stories wasn't really on the top of my list. Right now, I am currently working two jobs and taking summer courses, but shockingly enough, my schedule is much lighter, so hopefully I will be able to update much more frequently. I am about halfway through the next chapter of Hanging By a Moment, a story that I would really appreciate feedback on. I have a few new story ideas too, but I promised that I would not start those until I finish at least one of the ones I currently have in the works. More to Life has a few chapters left, not quite sure how many, but I have the story lightly mapped out, an ending is in sight. Thank you so much for reading and for the feedback. I can no longer answer any reviews in the chapter, but feel free to im me or leave a message on one of my webpages, I'm always up for chatting. Hope your summer is off to an awesome start.

Lots of love,

Preppy in Pink


	16. Collapsed

Disclaimer: "Collapsed" belongs to Aly & AJ and all characters except Christine, Patrick, Rachel, Paul, Grover and Caroline belong to Mrs. Rowling._**  
**_

_**You were the one**_

_**That I couldn't find**_

_**Hidden away,**_

_**In the depths of my mind**_

_**Why did I let you go?**_

_**You're too good to be true**_

_**I messed it up**_

_**And now I don't what to do**_

_**We ran in circles and wasted time**_

_**From right to wrong**_

_**From right to wrong**_

_**If I knew that you were mine**_

_**I wouldn't have wasted time**_

_**I wish I could erase the past**_

_**Now its all collapsed in my lap**_

_**I over thought**_

_**So I locked up my heart**_

_**There you stand**_

_**Your blue eyes hidden beneath your hurt**_

_**Why did I let you go?**_

_**I messed it up and now I don't know what to do**_

_**Collapsed by Aly & AJ**_

**

* * *

**

I never cried this much in my entire life. Not when I left home for Hogwarts. Not when I dropped out of Divination. Not when Ron broke my heart fourth year. Not on my sixteen birthday when Viktor finally was realizing the problems with our age difference. Not when I walked away from Ron. Not when Pierre cheated. Never.

What really sucked about this though?

The one person who could make stop crying was the one that caused me to; the one person I have to avoid.

* * *

"Rough week?" Oliver asked, pulling out a pitcher of orange juice. I hadn't seen him since before the break up. It was traveling season.

"You could say that." I answered.

"Mine sucked too." He answered.

I think I nodded in response, but I wasn't too sure. I was kind of out of it. Not out of it enough though to realize that he wanted to talk. "What happened?" I asked out of politeness.

"Getting an annulment. How about you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I think you win. I just broke up."

"Nice." Oliver said after downing an entire glass of juice in a single gulp. He is just all around impressive. He started on a second one.

"Why are you two separating?" I asked. "You guys always seem pretty happy."

"Not at all." Oliver said, taking a seat across from me. "Her family is freaking nuts! None of them, I repeat, none of them were supportive of this marriage. I didn't realize just how much money Marie is worth; I still don't exactly know, but her cousin put it this way, "Marie is worth a significant portion of Gringotts". They all have it in their heads that I married her for her money, of course, we didn't sign any pre-nup sort of thing, we always thought that was just silly. I don't care about money; if I'm not the breadwinner, so what? And I told them that. Which they interpreted as me meaning that I wanted to be a freeloader. And she got very distant after that."

"What do you mean?" I asked, happy that he had shifted the focus off of me. Oliver was pretty good at that.

"She kept stalling when it came to moving in together. I have been married for months and we still do not share an apartment! Granted yes, I have been traveling for the majority of that time with quidditch and her with her movies, but still. That's another thing, she claimed we never see each other, but every time I tried to get a hold of her, she was off with another girlfriend or with her publicist or some charity thing. She was just never around!"

"Oh, man, I'm sorry." I said, taking the orange juice carafe from him and pouring some for myself. Times like these required serious drinking of the orange juice variety.

"Well, I'm sorry about you and Hermione." Oliver said, wiping the orange juice onto his sleeves. Now that we didn't have significant others, we could do that again.

Oliver and I must have been thinking the exact same thing. Freaky, I know. Although, I guess neither Oliver nor I ever have very complex thoughts, so once in awhile they must be bound to overlap.

"We need to do stuff that we couldn't do with the girls." Oliver said and I nodded in agreement before he even finished because I knew what he was about to say (see the aforementioned "freaky same thought")

Then we both sat there. Because we realized that we had been "not single" for so long that this required serious thinking.

"Um." Oliver said. "We could…….order delivery and eat out of the take-out containers?"

"We just drank our weight in orange juice." I pointed out.

"Good point." Oliver sighed. "I wasn't hungry anyway."

"We could…….play quidditch?" I suggested.

"Too tired." Oliver said. "And my girlfriend let me play quidditch, since you know it was my job and everything."

"Good point." I said.

We were going to be here for awhile.

* * *

"My, we haven't seen you around these parts much lately," She said, wiping her hands off on the tea towel.

"I'm so sorry, Mum-"

"Oh, don't worry about your old mother," She said, pulling me into a hug, now that her hands were clean. "I know you're a busy girl. I've seen the telly."

"Still, I should be around mor-"

"Nonsense." Mum said, straightening up the mess of books on the counter. "You have your own life and your father and I ours. We're barely home as it is anymore."

"Really?" I said, sitting on one of the barstools by the counter.

"Just last Saturday, your father surprised me with a trip down to Wales. He found a lovely antique bookstore- oh! That reminds me," She replied and then disappeared into the den.

"Mum?" I called, getting up to follow her when she returned with an armload of books.

"You must read these!" She said, setting them down on the counter she had just cleared off. "The one about Prague is simply delightful! Oh and this one?" She said, holding up a hardback maroon book. "Is nearly three hundred years old! It's about the Renaissance."

"Interesting, Mum." I said. "Do you think I could ask you a question?"

"Of course, sweetheart!" She said. "Oh, and I have this one on witchcraft! You will find it so funny, because it is so different from everything you've ever told me!"

"Okay." I said.

"Ha! Here it is! The Life of Amelia Renaldi, you should really read this, she was a friend of your great great grandmother, you know. And-"

"MUM! Enough with the books!" I said, finally flipping. I never said patience was my specialty.

"Whoa, what is wrong sweetheart?" She said, stroking my hair. "You never say enough with the books."

"Mum, I made a mistake." I said, uncontrollably bawling. She just pulled me into a hug and kept running her hands through my hair. "I love him!"

"You just let it out, everything will be all right." She whispered in my ear, my tears soaking her shirt.

* * *

"Oh, Merlin, you have to see this!" Oliver laughed as he dug deeper in his closet.

"She bought you a tie?"

"With sailboats on it!"

"That is priceless." I laughed as he tied it around his forehead.

"What do you think?" He asked, striking a pose.

"Well, that shot is guaranteed to land you at fifty galleons. I mean, Witch Weekly and Sexy Sorcery are going to be fighting for the rights for that one."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, pretending he was seriously considering it. "Actually, I think it may be better as a napkin."

"It will fit right in with the décor at our weekly dinner parties." I agreed.

"This week sailboat theme and next week…" Oliver shouted.

I held up this enormous book that Hermione had given me. "Stuffy old book theme!"

"Cheers!"

* * *

"It's just that he acts so childish sometimes and I freaked out!" I wailed.

Mum handed me a cup of tea, sweetened with mint; our favorite. "My dear, I hate to say it, but you truly are my daughter."

She sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed. I was curled up at the head of my bed, holding a stuffed cat that Viktor Krum had given me my fourth year. It looked oddly like Crookshanks, which was the only real reason I still had it.

"Did you know that your father proposed to me and I said no?" She smiled, patting my knee.

"You said no to Daddy?" I asked, completely shocked. My parents were soulmates.

"Oh, yes, without even thinking twice. He was twenty one with a penchant for racing and being a goofball. Never what I imagined to be husband material." She said, shaking her head. "He proposed after only dating for three months. And I was crazy about your father, don't get me wrong, but I'm no Rachel Stevens, or whoever you kids worship these days, so I knew it wasn't for my rocking looks, but I didn't understand his reasoning behind it. He was just always so confident and relaxed. He didn't worry about things. And that scared the hell out of me. But I realized that that was one of the things I admired most about him. I realized, after talking to Charlotte, that I didn't hate his childish ways, I was envious of them. He was changing me, for the better, mind you, but it scared me. My sister was the one who pointed out that I was a better person because of him. Quite frankly, I am not sure I would have survived getting my doctorate without him standing there on the sidelines telling me to relax. I stop studying and he would go, "Come on, you need some fun time, let's go to the bookstore and get your mind off studying"

Only my parents would go to the bookstore to stop thinking about work.

"Anyway, Hermione, what I am saying is that you cannot fear change or differences. Embrace them, maybe he's your one. Maybe he's not. But you certainly cannot break up because Ron told you to. I will tell you this, and I want you to listen to me, promise?"

"Yes, Mum." I answered, practically choking the Crookshanks look-alike.

"Ron is jealous. He lashed out. Honestly? You two are far more alike than either of you will ever admit. While that worked for best friends, it didn't work for a relationship. You guys didn't become better people because of each other; if anything, you only brought each other down. Now from what you've told me about Fred, you two brought about good changes in each other. As a relationship should."

"Are you saying that Fred and I work because we are so different?" I asked, but she didn't answer.

"It will be all right, one way or another, Hermione." She said, kissing me on my forehead. "Don't you fret. Just follow your heart. It will be okay."

That was all I needed to hear. I smiled at her.

"Now, why don't you take a nap?" She said, reaching over to fluff your pillow. "I will wake you up before your father gets home and you can help me with dinner, how's that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful." I answered, before letting my eyelids close as she shut the bedroom door. Sometimes, all you need is Mum.

* * *

I sank into the happiness of my unmade bed. No girlfriend; no need for matching sheets. Things were slowly settling back to normal and it was nice.

But I still did sort of miss her.

And her nice sheets.

* * *

I came home late that night with a stack of new books and a note from Lavender saying that she was going to be spending the night with Parvati. I didn't really mind being by myself, it was kind of nice.

I was going to fix everything.

First thing in the morning.

* * *

Last night had been the first decent night in over a week (a week and three days ago being the break-up night)

This morning however had been another story.

I awoke to a loud pounding coming from the front door.

I groaned and put my head under the pillowcase-less pillow.

It continued.

I threw my pillow at my bedroom door.

Unfortunately that only made it worse because (A) that was not the door they were knocking at and (B) I no longer had the pillow to muffle the sound.

Why wouldn't that damn headache at the door just go away?

* * *

I sighed. Fred clearly wasn't home.

I apparated to his store. He was shelving puking pasties. Unfortunately, those had yet to be banned by the Ministry.

"Fred, we need to talk." I said, walking up to him.

"Then you probably ought to find him." He growled.

"George?" I asked, backing away as if he would bite. Actually, I hurt Fred, there was a pretty good possibility that George would hurt me; the biting option was not totally ruled out yet.

"Hermione?" He growled back. He was being a pain in the ass, he knew very well what I meant.

"Merlin, stop being such an ass." I snapped, watching George's eyes grow double in size.

"Such language does not suit a lady." He replied.

"I really don't care. Where is Fred?" I asked.

"Not here." George answered. "He's out with Oliver, Christine and Patrick today."

"Thank you," I said, and spun around to leave.

"Hermione." George called.

"What?"

"You blew it. Learn to deal."

In order to preserve my image as a lady, I will disclose my response.

* * *

"This is just what I needed." Oliver said, adjusting his cloak. It was only September, but it was already chilly. "Thanks for letting me tag along."

"You know we only let you tag along because you were able to get us on the pitch before the game to meet the players, right?" I teased.

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "It was nice seeing the guys again. Haven't seen too many of them except Kristen and Paul since I traded to Scotland."

"I knew you couldn't make it a whole hour without mentioning your promotion. Pay up!" I joked.

"Pay up?" Christine repeated.

"Nevermind, sweetie, your Uncle Fred is just kidding himself." Oliver said.

"Fred, when are they coming back?" Christine asked, standing on her seat, looking down into the pitch for the missing players.

"They'll be back, Christine Gabrielle." I said, pulling her into my lap; the witch behind us didn't like her constantly standing.

"Wilson needs medical attention because he was stupid enough to try the Wronski Fent on a broom clearly designed for speed, not agility!" Oliver hollered to no one in particular; although the purple haired wizard about our age sitting in front of us nodded in agreement.

"He's stupid?" Christine repeated. Clearly today was going to be one of those days we had to watch ABSOLUTELY everything we said, or Fleur would surely get an earful.

"That's what he said, STUPID!" Patrick yelled back at her.

"Look what you started." I said to Oliver, who was laughing at Patrick and Christine. Merlin, I love my nieces and nephews. This outing had been a present for Christine's birthday but Patrick got wind of it and it was decided that he must come too. The two were surprisingly close at times, but as distant as Percy and let's say, everyone else, at others. The times they were getting along civilly, usually involved someone making fun of the other. Thus why Oliver was brought in as a reinforcement.

* * *

"Miss, you need a ticket." A tall gangly fellow with horrible acne wearing a Glasgow Stadium Employee jacket said.

"Where can I buy one of those?" I asked impatiently. It was already well into the game.

"See that booth over there?" Pimply guy said.

"Yes, tha-"

"You can go over there, travel back in time to about three weeks ago, and then buy one." He smirked.

Oh, he was infuriating me. Calm down, Hermione. Think this through rationally. "You see, I am here with my show, Waking Up Wizarding World with Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger, and I don't have my pass, but we're here to interview Oliver Wood and his former teammates-"

"You are on the telly?" The guy asked. "Oh wait, I recognize you, you're Lavender. You did that segment on the Harpies new coach and the-"

"Yes, and now I'm working on this one and if you could help me that would be ever so helpful of you." I said, batting my eyelashes. Hey, it works for Lavender. And apparently I am her.

"Is something wrong with your eye?" He asked, leaning in and squinting at me.

"I have a twitch." I hissed. Damn Lavender.

"Oh that sucks, I had one of those once but I saw this wizard down on Dia-"

"Yes, yes, do you think you could get me in?" I asked, interrupting Chatty Cathy over here.

"Um, well, you aren't really supposed to, but I suppose if its for your work-"

"Oh, thank you!" I said, not giving him a chance to change his mind.

"Hey, do you think you have any openings at the studio, I have a great resume-"

"Um, sure, what's your name?" I said, although I had no intention of taking this any further.

"Grover Justtine." He said, scratching a zit. Lovely. "I took apart a muggle telly once if that's helpful."

"Oh, yes, definitely." I said, not really giving a damn. "I'll get back to you if we have an opening for that particular skill."

"Oh, thank you Miss Brown."

"And here." I said, conjuring up some potion.

Now maybe he'll actually have a shot at a date.

* * *

"And there's another goal! Puddlemere is seriously going to need to step it up a notch if they want to win this game." The announcer, a girl with an Italian accent, bellowed.

"You shouldn't have left, man," I said to Oliver, who just looked pained by this game.

"This is disgraceful." He moaned, burying his head in his hands.

"Well, I want the Flyers to win!" Patrick said, just to be different.

Oliver shot Patrick such a look that I felt the need to pull Patrick into my lap, just to make sure that for the next few minutes he remained a safe distance away from Oliver.

* * *

Something just occurred to me.

There were approximately five thousand people at this game. How the hell was I supposed to find Fred?

* * *

"Spectacular game." Oliver said to Patrick as he got out of his seat.

"Oh, stop gloating." Patrick hissed. Puddlemere won. And leave to it to Oliver to argue with a five year old about it.

"Fred! Fred!" Christine said, her arms outstretched.

"Oof!" I teased. "You certainly weigh as much as a six year old."

"I won't be six until tomorrow, silly!" Christine laughed.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." I said, carrying her out of our row.

That's when I saw her.

What was she doing here?

* * *

Yes, I am well aware of how long it took me to write this, and let me say I am greatly ashamed of that. I am so sorry. What makes it even worse is the fact that I had about ten pages written for about two months, I just couldn't quite end it. Well, I had originally planned on this chapter also encompassing Hermione's confrontation with Fred at the game, but I decided it would be better just to post this "filler" chapter, showing Fred's growing freedom and Hermione's weakness, and I have the next chapter be the talk.

Please, please, please review. I appreciate them so much. They inspire motivation.

Also, if you would happen to want another story to read, I'd really like some feedback on my story Hanging by A Moment. I fully intend on finishing both this story and that one, although sadly I cannot say the same for my other stories. I wrote the other ones awhile ago and I cringe everytime I look at them. I plan on rewriting Not According to Plan, because I like the premise to that story, although my writing for it so far just sucks.

Again, thanks so much for the patience.

Love ya!

Preppy in Pink


	17. Lost Without Each Other

_I'm feeling lonely and it seems to stay_

_It's been awhile since I felt that way_

_Well, I can tell you there's no room to play this game_

_All I know is what I'm missing_

_What I'm missing is your kissing_

_Are you listening?_

_Don't go, Don't go tell me you're all right_

_There's no room for getting uptight_

_Don't go saying that you're okay_

_When you're lonely_

_I said baby, don't go telling me we're over_

_When you know you're my one and only lover_

_And I won't go saying that we're okay_

_When we're lost without each other_

_I didn't mean to start our last big fight_

_You should have never hung up that night_

_All I want to do is make things right_

_Listen, with all the choices that we choose to make_

_And all the promises we choose to break_

_We were busy making big mistakes, yesterday_

_I can tell you one thing_

_We're not better on our own_

_I'm tired of running from my feelings_

_Are you listening?_

_Lost Without Each Other by Hanson_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fred!" She called waving her hand in the air as if I wouldn't recognize her.

I chose to ignore her.

"Fred! Fred Weasley!" She shouted, even louder this time.

I ignored her, but the soon to be six year old in my arms destroyed that plan. "Fred, why are you not answering the Mione?"

"Because the Mione is a bitch." I grumbled under my breath.

Both Christine and Patrick gasped in shock. Shit, it didn't matter what happened now, Fleur and Mara were both going to curse me when Patrick and Christine repeated that all night. It's not like I have good luck or anything, so they will most certainly be going home and talking about that word and not the fact that earlier I said "thank you" and "excuse me". Oh, no, my politeness will go completely out the window and my curses will be highlighted with a freaking spotlight.

"Fred! Oliver!" She shouted.

Oliver had Patrick by the hand and looked at me. Should he respond to her?

"Hello, Hermione." I said icily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred must be going hard of hearing.

"Fred," I said, trying to catch my breath. "Fred, can we talk?"

"Well, I can talk and I see your mouth running now, so apparently you can too." He answered.

He had this look in his eyes. I look that I had only seen a few times before. This look appeared when he found out that Michael Coroner had broken up with Ginny. The look was there when Percy came by that Christmas after siding with the Minister. The look when a wizard with a push trolley nearly ran over Christine that time we took her to Diagon Alley. That look.

"Fred," I said, putting my hand on his arm.

"Fred, let me take the kids," Oliver said, taking Christine out of Fred's arms. He walked away, glancing nervously back at the two of us, with a kid's hand in each of his. "Would you guys like to meet Paul Forrester?"

"No, he sucks, he dropped the quaffle." Patrick said loudly much to the delight of this purple haired wizard, but he followed Oliver anyway.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, freckled arms folded across his chest as if he was guarding something.

This angry side of Fred was quite unnerving. "Can we talk?" I asked, as I noticed the crowd around us, a bug-eyed bespectacled woman and a pudgy old witch in particular, they were closest to me. "Privately?"

Fred didn't say anything, but kind of rolled his eyes and walked away, towards where Oliver headed. Oliver pointed to a room; I realized we were in the VIP area (which suddenly explains why the guard was so annoying about letting me in), and Fred opened the door.

There were a few folding chairs and some Puddlemere pennants on the ground. This particular box obviously hadn't been in use for today's game. Fred shut the door behind us and then turned to face me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Fred, I want to get back together." She said, stepping closer towards me. I took a step back.

"And pretend nothing ever happened?" I asked, trying to sound firm and confident. Truth was, being in such a small room with her was racking my nerves. I felt so jumbled up; not quite sure if I wanted to run forward, pull her close to me and kiss her, or run forward, pull her into a headlock and strangle her. I think it was actually a little bit of both.

Hermione loosened the grip on the strap of her purse and smiled slightly. "That would be great." She started walking towards me again, but stopped when I took a step back.

"So, let me get this straight," I said. "You just want me to forget the fact that you thought I was just a "summer fling". You want me to forget that you called me immature and irresponsible. And most of all, you want me to forget that when I wanted a relationship with you, you ran away with no explanation at all when I had done absolutely nothing wrong. You want me to forget all that?"

"Fred…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was not at all how I expected him to react.

I expected this to end with a hug and a long romantic kiss.

I expected it to end with us planning to spend the rest of the day together.

Maybe at worst, I expected him to say "I'm glad you finally ditched the crazy act and came to your senses."

But there was still a kiss at the end.

Not a Puddlemere United pennant being hurled at ground, only to have Fred follow up on his throw by jumping up and down on it.

That was certainly not what I expected.

"You have to make up your god damn mind!" Fred shouted, staring at the squashed, dirty pennant.

"I am!" I defended myself. "I want to be with you!"

Fred stopped smushing the pennant and looked at me. "And what happens in a few months at Christmastime when you have to see my family again? You going to run out because Ron opens his mouth and convinces you that you are only with me because it's the holidays and you didn't want to be by yourself? That is only a well-we-were-both-lonely-around-the-holidays-thing and that's why we're together?"

"No!" I said, unable to believe that he was saying such accusations.

"Well, Ron is always going to be a part of my family," Fred said, folding his arms across his chest. I noticed he was still holding Patrick's jacket. Patrick must be cold.

"I know," I tried to assure him. "I don't care."

"Well, you have to care." Fred replied. "He's my brother."

"Fred, I love you, I want us to be together. My past with your brother doesn't change that. I want to be with you." I said, not knowing any other way to say it.

Fred had a glimmer of something cross his face before it returned back to the grave, stone face he had been wearing for the past twenty minutes. "Hermione, you are never going to be okay with the situation, with your past with Ron, with my past with, well, other girls, with any of it. You said it yourself, we are too different, we are just never going to mesh."

"Fred."

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to find Oliver and the kids, we have plans." He said, motioning with the windbreaker clenched in his fist.

"Fred, I made a mistake earlier!" I called out, in one last desperate attempt to keep him from walking away. This was so far out of my control, it was unbelievable.

He stopped. It worked. It really worked. I could hardly breathe.

"Glad you finally admitted it." He said, before turning around and started walking again.

"Fred! I love you! Please!" I shouted, unable to actually understand what I was saying. My head felt disconnected from my body, it was such an odd feeling. It was like I was drowning in my thoughts, composed thoughts that I had aligned hours earlier, but now I was flailing in them, desperately latching on to any words I could catch and spewing them out, in a desperate hope that he would throw me a life raft.

He didn't. Instead he made the waters rougher, by adding. "If you mean that, then why can't you just say sorry?"

He left. With that he left. Leaving me to drown in my misery and confusion. What the hell just happened?

The magic word was sorry?

My mother always said it please.

Shows what she knows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had to get out of there. I had to get out of there before she got to me, before she convinced to me to stay.

I knew I couldn't. I knew it would be wrong for both of us. We would both just end up hurting each other again. She couldn't even fucking apologize for ditching me last time, all she could say was that she made a mistake. She can't swallow her pride, she tried, but she couldn't. It just wasn't meant to be.

"Fred," I heard a breathless voice call out behind me. "Mara's going to kill us, I lost Patrick's, ah, ha! You had it!"

Oliver snatched the jacket out of my grasp and thrust it around Patrick.

"Uncle Fred?" Patrick said as Oliver sloppily put his coat on him. "Will you carry me? I'm sleepy."

"Of course, buddy," I said, picking him up. He wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck before settling his head on my shoulder. It seemed like he would be out instantly.

I took Christine's hand in my other one, Oliver grabbed her other hand, and the four of us walked out of the now nearly empty quidditch pitch.

A lady with glasses that made her eyes look three times their normal size pushed past us. She was grumbling something about having left her notebook in her chair.

"Everything all right?" Oliver asked, checking that Patrick was asleep. Christine seemed almost as tired.

"It's over." I said. "I told her just what you and I talked about."

"Good." Oliver said, "It will be easier to move on that way."

"I hope so." I agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**New Celebrity Wizarding Couple?**_

In a mere ten days, one of the most well known wizarding couples and one of the more hidden couples have officially been split up. Coincidence? We think not.

Oliver Wood, 27, and Marie Alexandria, 25, officially announced their separation last Thursday at a press conference given by the model/actress. The couple cited conflicting schedules as the reason behind their divorce. Marie was quoted saying, "Oliver and I are both at nearly the peaks of our careers. We have busy schedules and have hardly anytime to see each other. It has greatly put a strain on our relationship and together we decided that it would be better that we part ways as friends. We both care deeply for each other and understand that maybe at another time and place, this could have worked out, but right now was just not the time for us. We were caught up in the romance of it and rushed into marriage a little too quickly." Marie was set to marry Pierre Gregory, best-selling author, but that night she surprised everyone with a surprise elopement to Oliver Wood, quidditch heart throb. Most had not even known that Pierre and Marie had ended their engagement, let alone that Marie had even known Oliver. Before Marie, the last person Oliver had been linked was Alicia Spinnet, a former Hogwarts schoolmate of his, but that relationship ended nearly two years before this one surfaced. No reasons were ever confirmed behind that split, although difficult traveling schedules and Oliver's lack of attention to her were both rumored. For months now, rumors have been flying that Marie and Oliver were on the rocks, several say that Oliver was still living with roommate Fred Weasley, co-owner of WWW, rather than with his bride.

Coincidentally (Or not so), Fred Weasley, 25, and girlfriend Hermione Granger, 23, are also reportedly split up. Hermione is the co-anchor of the smashing new hit morning show that replaced Mornings with Melinda (on channel 13, 7 am). Fred was spotted backstage at several tapings, despite the efforts of two to keep the relationship under wraps. Although the couple has never confirmed they were in a relationship, several close to them have. One Verity Cross, a former employee of WWW, states "Fred and Hermione are dating. They just don't want his family to know. Just goes to show you what kind of relationship they have." In the past week, however, the two have been out and about by themselves. At last evening's Puddlemere vs. Bolton game, the end of the relationship was confirmed. Fred Weasley was heard by a reliable source saying "It's over." Hermione Granger's last relationship was unknown, seeing as how she only came into the spotlight recently, but her name should spark a match to someone's memory. She was the girlfriend of quidditch great Viktor Krum during his run as Triwizard Champion despite her best friend being other Triwizard Champion Harry Potter. That same year she was linked to Harry Potter as well, but the Boy-Who-Saved-the-World is currently married to none other than her ex-boyfriend's little sister and her other close friend, Ginny Weasley. Fred Weasley has not been linked to anyone besides school girlfriend Angelina Johnson, who is currently a manager at the Hogsmeade Branch of Quality Quidditch Supplies. My, what a tangled web these two manage to weave.

And who was Fred saying "It's over" to? Roommate Oliver Wood. Last night's game was attended by the roommates and two small children, their relations to the pair unknown. See photo below. ("A Perfect Family?"; from left to right, Oliver Wood, unknown girl, Fred Weasley, unknown boy) Fred left the children with Oliver to confront a heartbroken Hermione, and returned later to report to a seemingly happy Oliver. The pair was spotted leaving the game, and minutes later, a tear streaked Hermione left, clearly, not wanting to see her ex in his new happy relationship.

Coincidence that there are two break-ups in the same week? We think not.

Sincerely Yours,

Rita Skeeter, Gossip Coordinator of Witch Weekly (No Longer Associated with the Quibbler)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Does this woman have anything better to do than report our heartbreak?" Oliver said through a mouthful of oatmeal. He tossed me the article.

"Oliver," I said, after I read it. "Do you realize what this is saying?"

Oliver nodded and swallowed. "Yeah, that we broke up. I can't believe papers will actually run this shit."

"That's not all it's implying." I said, shocked because for once I was not the last person to get something.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. There was oatmeal on his shirt. His hair was sticking up funny on the side from sleep.

"Never mind," I said, shaking my head. Better to leave him in his ignorant bliss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Want a good laugh?" Lavender said, standing next to me as we waited to get on air.

"Not really." I said.

"It's an article about Fred and Oliver." She said, waving a magazine in front of my face.

"No thanks." I said, trying to concentrate on my biscotti.

"Give me this," Lavender said, taking the biscotti from me and tossing it on a table. "This will seriously cheer you up."

"Reading about my break up is not going to cheer me up." I said, now more pissed off than I was before. I hadn't been eating the biscotti, but that's not the point. It still annoyed me.

"But reading about who he is dating now will cheer you up." Lavender grinned as she was being microphoned by Hayden, an intern who looked like he enjoyed pinning Lavender's microphone on her chest more than Seamus would have liked.

"He's already dating someone else?" I cried out, afraid I would burst into tears. "Why would you tell me that?"

"Just read it." Lavender sighed.

"No," I said.

"And I can do it myself." I took the microphone out of Hayden's hand and pinned it on myself.

"You are impossible." Lavender said, throwing the paper down, so it was now joining the biscotti.

"I'm in mourning." I said, glancing back at the table. The biscotti was gone. Merlin, people in this building are weird.

"Well Hayden is the most action you are ever going to get if you keep this attitude up." Lavender said. "Hey, maybe you should ask him out."

"Lavender…."

"No, he really seems to like you. I can tell by the way he always wants to pin your microphone on your chest." She said, completely oblivious to everything.

"Lavender, he does the same thing to you!" I said.

"No, he doesn't." She said. "He just pats it down to make sure it stays in place –OH MY GOD, THAT LITTLE-"

Oh, it was going to be one of those days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please, please review!

Lots of love,

Preppy in Pink


End file.
